The Bet
by FeltSlytherin
Summary: Hermione and Draco are the head students and this year's different. Draco enters a bet with Blaise where he'll make Hermione, his number one hater, love him. How deep will Draco be in before he realizes it's no longer a game?
1. Day One Back

Day One Back

A new year had begun and the head girl was strolling the halls of Hogwarts helping out any reckless first years that had strayed and gotten themselves lost. Hermione had just helped two young first year Gryffindors find their way to the Great Halls where new students had to be gathered. She had not yet met the head boy nor seen him around doing the same duty she was currently doing, but hopefully she was not the only one doing so.

Hermione took a turn and stopped. There was Malfoy with his mischievous smirk talking to what looked like a scared lost first year Hufflepuff. She took long, quick strides over to the two just in case Malfoy was harassing the kid.

"What's going on over here?" she asked as soon as she was within the two's hearing distance.

Malfoy turned around, his smirk nerved, and his expression turned slightly sour. "Well if it isn't Granger. What do you want?" Turning to the kid, his smirk back to it's fullness. " I was just helping this little fellow find his way back to where he belongs." He gave the Hufflepuff a pat, meaningless, but still a pat, on the back. "Go," he ordered. The kid wasted no time to scurry away and quickly brushed passed Malfoy and Hermione. They both watched the boy until he disappeared with a corner turn.

"Helping him, huh…?" mumbled Hermione. 'Helping him my bloody ass!'

"Well, Granger," Malfoy said, "this just happens to be my current assigned duty right now." He pointed to a badge on his robe that she had overlooked. It was the badge given to the head boy. All during this time, his smug smirk never failed, never faltered. "Surprised, I dare say, mudblood?" And with that, Draco walked away leaving Hermione astounded and livid.

-  
Draco left satisfied with himself. He had just left smart-ass Granger surprised, fuming, and her jaw to the floor. After that last remark, he headed over to the Slytherin's dorm to be reunited with his friends. Well, his "posse." A;; the time he was walking he was wallowing in his self-satisfaction and replayed his encounter with Granger over and over again. Why he found that situation amusing, considering she just came in the middle of him trying to scare a kid, he did not know. But the moment he turned around and saw her, he saw that she'd changed. Physically. Before he knew it, he was standing right in front of the Slytherin's dorm. All that stood in his way was the portrait.

"Password?" asked the portrait.  
"Bloody Cauldron" replied Draco.

The portrait moved out of the way, revealing a short journey that lead to the Slytherin's common room. When Draco walked in, Pansy was pacing back and forth, Crabbe Goyle were eating bread, probably bread packed before departure, and Vincent was sitting on the couch, staring intently at the fire.

Pansy was the first to notice Draco's presence. "Ah! Draco! There you are! Where've you been? I got so worried when those two blunder heads, Crabbe and Goyle, came in without you!" Draco walked forward slowly only to then stop as Pansy ran up to him and gave him a hug and a short, quick peck on the lips. She held him a little longer hoping he'd put his motionless arms around her, to hug her in return, but when he made no movement, she released him.

Draco ambled over to the couch and the moment he plopped down, Vincent got up and sat on an arm chair.

"I had to do some strictly assigned duties. Helping stupid first years who got their asses lost." Draco said answering Pansy's previous questions.

It was Pansy who let out a high pitched giggle that sounded fake as hell. " Since when did you start following orders on the first day back! Especially helping annoying first year brats. That is if you were helping them!"

Draco put his feet on the wooden coffee tablet and an arm on the back of the couch. "I was just practicing my authority as head boy. That's all."

"Head boy!" Goyle cried. "Did you roughen up scared little first years? Well did you? I'd imagine you would. You're not the kind to have privileged power without abusing it a bit first!"

A smirk made its way to Draco's face, and they, Pansy, Vincent, Crabbe and Goyle, all laughed.

Pansy sauntered and circled where Draco was stationed, walking in a way that'd make Draco want her, until she took her place and seated next to him, on the side with the arm behind the couch. She snuggled up to him. Draco, again, did not object nor did he make any indication that he liked or disliked what she was doing. He just sat there like Pansy was no where near him.

"So, head boy, huh?" Pansy purred looking up at Draco. His eyes had moved onto hers and locked. " I like a man with au-"

Pansy's attempt to be seductive was cut off when Blaise came in the room, causing both of them to look up at the dorm's entrance. "Ugh, as entertaining as that is to those guys," he said, indicating to Vincent, Goyle and Crabbe, "please do that sort of behavior else where private."

A shrill sound originated from Pansy and Draco decided he had enough of this little reunion for the day. It was getting a little bit too loud in the common room for his liking. He brushed Pansy off of him, obviously hurting her feelings, and gave himself quick pats to rid himself of any wrinkles and 'Pansy' off his clothes.

"By the way, Draco." Crabbe piped. " Who's head girl this year?"

"It's Granger." Draco and Blaise said in unison.

Draco looked up at Blaise. "How'd you know it was Granger?"

"Oh, it's Granger. What a surprised that is." said Pansy casually, seemingly uninterested. Then, after a few seconds to realize that Draco would be sharing an entire dorm with Hermione and them two alone, she shot up off the couch. "Granger! Mudblood Granger!"

Blaise's attention turn away from Draco for a moment and onto Pansy to quickly answer her. "Yes, Pansy. Granger's head girl. This shouldn't be such a surprise knowing that she's actually, - and I hate to say it- , a smart girl. And yes, she will be sharing a room with Malfoy and ,yes, it'll only be them two. Don't think I don't know what you were thinking. But knowing who Draco and his bloodline, I, along with many, highly doubt he'd be remotely interested in a muggle-born witch like Granger, 'kay? So don't get your knickers in a knot."

Blaise then turned his attention back to Draco. " I saw her today in the halls as she was walking by. I was on my free period, and I was checking out the girls and that's when I noticed her. She's changed a lot, so you know, its only natural to see if she also changed in chest size! And that's how I saw the badge."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. "You found out she was the head girl because… you were looking at her chest…?" Draco said slowly, still processing on how he should feel about that.

"Yes."

Draco stood there, hushed. Did what Blaise just say bother him? Wait! Why should it? Breaking the silence, he laughed. Vincent, Crabbe and Goyle followed along. He walked back to the entrance, and pushed the portrait out. Before leaving, he turned his head back, and gave his friends a smirk to cover up whatever assumption there was. "I should go back to my own dorm now. I'll see you at dinner."

Then he left. He went up the stairs up 'til he was on the floor for the dorm specifically made for the head boy and girl. The portrait shielding the entrance to the room was a man dressed from the renaissance era.

"Password?"  
" Reticent Bogart."

The first thing he saw when he stepped in was Hermione on the couch, reach the book "Hogwarts a History."

Draco came in and sat in the arm chair adjacent to where Hermione was sitting. " 'Howarts a History' , huh? Haven't you read that book once previously in the past?"

Hermoine didn't look up from the book, nor answered his question.

"What? You're refusing to speak to me?" Draco said inquiringly.

Still, Hermione refused to even to acknowledge his presence there at that moment.

"I'm trying to converse with you, mudblood!" Draco said, gritting his teeth together, obviously getting agitated at how his company was being failed to recognized, especially by her! A lower-class, muggle-born!

With no answer once more, got up, pissed. "Is this the type of manners muggles teach their children!" He strode over to the side of the room where his room was. " Filthy mudblood! Learn to feel honored to have an upper-class pureblood like me talk to a muggle-born like you!" After that was said, Draco went to his room and slammed the door behind him.


	2. I said I'm still human

I Said I'm Only Human

Hermoine didn't look up from her book until after Draco had viciously slammed his door completely shut. 'That bastard!' screamed Hermione mentally. ' That pureblood bastard! How dare that rude and egotistic ferret! Insulting my parents and my bloodline again!'

She shot up and furiously sauntered to her room which was on the opposite side of the room from Draco's. She couldn't stand to be in the common room anymore. Any longer and she would've burst into his room and hexed him.

Hermione took a look at the clock on her bed stand. It was 5:00 p.m. Dinner would be served at 5:35 p.m. Great. She had time to fix herself up a bit before that. Sitting in front of the vanity, she redid her make-up. Simple, but it still brought out her beauty more. Then her hair. It was still curly, but more tamed than before. It framed her face just perfectly. Only after finishing did she realize that her anger towards Draco was gone. Temporarily.

After she was done, Hermione left her room at 5:20 p.m to get to dinner early. She closed the door behind her and saw that Draco had also decided to go down early as well. They made eye contact. Hermione noticed for the first time that his eyes were strikingly beautiful. Realizing this, she had a mental spasm. 'Merlin, Hermione!' she scolded herself.

Draco didn't know why, but when Hermione came out, she actually looked… attractive. 'Snap out of it, Malfoy!' His conscience sternly said. ' It's probably just the lighting.'

Draco gave Hermione a curt nod. Hermione did the same. Draco was the first to leave the dorm with Hermione following behind him.

They walked through the corridors and down the ever-changing staircases technically together. It was awfully quiet with the exception of the sounds their shoes made. Draco wasn't wearing his usual smug grin then. In fact, his lips were thin and stern. He kept glancing to his right to see if Hermione was in view. She wasn't. This made a slightly disappointed Malfoy.

Walking behind Draco, Hermione kept her eyes forward and face straight. She tried to ignore Draco's presence along with this stubborn, agonizing, silence, but that turned out to be a failed, sorry attempt. She really couldn't help but glance at Malfoy every so often.

The awkwardness ended, to bother of their relief, when they had reached the Great Hall. Upon entering, they separated rather quickly. Hermione put on her smile and Draco revived his smirk. Both then joined the rest of their house at their table.

Ron saw Hermione coming from the moment she walked through the doors.

"Neville! Scoot over, Make room for Hermione," ordered Ron. Neville did as he was told, or rather ordered, considering the hall was not yet as crowded and full. Hermione took her place opposite to Ron and Harry. It took a minute for her to recognize that she had a window view of Draco and if she can see him, then he can most definitely see her.

" Hermione, what's it like being head girl? Is it pretty cool?" asked Harry. Harry had wanted to become head boy this year, but when he found out he wasn't, he took it all in with good humor.

"It's fine," she replied, picking at her food. "I get my own room now so I no longer have to listen to girls talk about disinteresting subjects such as their boyfriends and their recent snogging sessions." She shuddered just recalling past memories. When she was done picking at her food, she slowly started to eat.

Harry and Ron laughed. "Who's the head boy?" Ron asked. " I head it was that pureblood bastard, Malfoy, but that's imp-"

"Malfoy is head boy, Ron," Hermione said, cutting him off quickly. She looked up to see Ron with his mouth open. From the looks of it, he was in the midst of eating when she told him. "Close your mouth Ronald! No one wants to see what's in your mouth!"

Rom, embarrassed, chewed quickly and swallowed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "But still! How can Malfoy be head boy? He's not worthy!" He looked over his shoulder to take a look at Draco. Harry did the same and even Hermione was looking at him. "I bet that rich twit's father got him that position."

Draco felt eyes on him and looked to the Gryffindor's table. The moment he caught sight of the golden trio staring at him, Ron and Harry turned around and all three lowered their heads as to pretend that they were just eating all this time.

"What the hell was that about?" Draco said under his breath,. His eyebrows were slightly scrunched together and his face was frowning.

"What the hell's what?" Blaise asked, who sat beside Draco.

"Nothing." Draco went back to eating, but didn't eat much. He never did eat a whole lot.

Back at the Gryffindor, Ron, with his head still down, mumbled, "It's bloody unbelievable."

Hermione giggled as Ron awed over the fact that Malfoy was head boy. Ron's fascination for the mystery of how Draco got to that level of authority abruptly ended when a thought surfaced. " 'Mione! That…you…him..!"  
Ron was having troubles getting his thoughts said. Hermione and Harry both stared at him with blank faces. Ron took a few seconds for a breather and restarted. "You and Malfoy share a dorm, correct?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded yes. "Then, that means, its only you two, and you alone, right?" Hermione nodded once more.

Harry became alert of what Ron was suddenly concerned of. By his reaction, it was clear that this was one piece of information about the head boy and girl system he didn't know about. " 'Mione, you tell Malfoy that if he-"

"Oh, the bloody hell with that!" Ron cried as he jumped out of his seat. "I'll go right to that son-of-a-pureblood-witch and tell him straight up! He better not try anything, that cheeky bastard!"

Hermione gave Ron a smile. Ron's been one of her best friends since first year. His note of concern touched her. This was Ron and she loved him. "Ronald Weasley!" Hermione scolded, smiling. "Sit your bottom down. You're attracting unwanted attention!" She waited for Ron to sit down. Ron complied immediately. "Now, I don't think it's necessary to draw any lines for Malfoy other than to stay out of my room. Believe me. He wont do anything 'cheeky' on anyone who's anything less than a pureblood."

Ron was a bit more calm than he was previously, yet still concerned. "Okay! Alright! Maybe he wont do anything of that sort to you, but you still have to be careful with the likes of him," said Ron. Ron, out of no where, quickly took hold of Hermione's hands causing her spoon to make a clatter on her plate as she dropped it. He held her hands in the security of his and locked his shining emerald eyes on hers. Harry had turned to his right and struck up a conversation with Seamus, respecting Ron and his current moment.

Hermione was speechless. Hushed. Her face suddenly felt warm and she didn't know what to do. Unconsciously, she pulled her hands away from him, placed them on her lap, and looked away for a second. Then she looked back at Ron with a smile in tow. "Thank you, Ron. I appreciate the concern. I'll be fine. It's not like I'm completely stupid and helpless, though."  
"No. I guess not," replied Ron. His lips were in a straight line. His defensive walls were up. When Hermione pulled her hands away, it strung him. Not in a away where it was unbearable, but it still stung him hard enough that it'd hurt.

Harry turned back to his two friends and changed the subject, hoping to also change the atmosphere. "So! I heard from Seamus that Snape's even more of a bastard this year."

"How's that?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. He's always a brooked nose snob every year," piped in Ron.

Harry grinned and the three of them laughed, leaving the short episode between Ron and Hermione behind.

Everyone ate their fill and it was a mystery to all who pondered on how Ron could've eaten so much. After Dumbledore's speech and greetings to the newly enrolled students, people began to leave one by one. The first years were the first ones to be lead out and taken back to their houses by their assigned prefects.

It wasn't until only a handful of students were left that the trio then decided to head up. Hermione turned her head back, as she was leaving, over to the Slytherin's table and saw that Draco was no longer there.

They walked out of the Great Halls and began to journey up to their dorms. Before starting their journey up, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and gave her a swift, quick kiss on the right cheek. It was a kiss so swift and light, it felt more like an airbrush to Hermione. Nevertheless, she blushed. Ron, after realizing what he did, kept his face forward and didn't look at Hermione so she didn't have to look at his blushing face. Sadly, she knew. His ears were ride red. Harry had looked away, smiling, obviously approving Ron's move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was one flight of stairs away when he saw that kiss. Although it didn't look much, it still qualified. His teeth were grit and his fists were clenched. A look of disgust replaced the smirk from before. He had been waiting for Hermione so that he could mess around and annoy her on the way back to their dorms because it was always amusingly entertaining to him. But after seeing that, he turned on his heels and walked hastily away, making quick of his journey back to the dorm.

On the way there, he encountered Pansy Parkinson. Before she could say anything, much less think, Draco asked, " Feel like coming up with me right now?"

Pansy didn't hesitate to accept the invite. She grabbed hold of Draco's hand and all the while when they were walking up, he couldn't think of anything else, but how disgustingly sweaty Pansy's hands were.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry led the way as Ron and Hermione followed not far away, hands locked. When they reached the Gryffindor's dorm, Ron reluctantly let Hermione's hand go. "Night," he said, trying his hardest to smile without looking goofy.

"Good night, Ron." She smiled at Ron then at Harry. "Good night, Harry."

Ron and Harry both replied wishing her a good night as well. Before closing the portrait door, Ron flashed Hermione a grin which she caught.

Hermione's head was slightly spinning and she was feeling a tad bit giddy. This all stopped when she stepped in her dorm's common room and saw that Pansy, Slytherin's slut, was on top of Draco.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco had led Pansy up to his dorm and casted a charm that prevented her in hearing the password for the head boy and girl's dormitory. After slipping in, Pansy wasted no time getting straight to business.

Pansy kissed Draco like a crazy wanton lady. Totally unrestrained.

At first, Draco let her do all the work. This was just Pansy, for crying out loud. He felt nothing for her, so why not let her do it all. But when her aggression ceased and she began to pull away, he felt horrid and forced himself to grab her back to him and kiss her. He began to return all her kisses and match her current ferocity, only this time, he pictured her to be someone else other than herself. Now, every time he saw her face, it wasn't Pansy he was looking at and kissing anymore. It was someone else. He wasn't sure who it was at first, but soon it became apparent. It was Granger.

Draco didn't know how, but they ended up on the floor. His shirt was half open, revealing the upper part of his nicely structured abs, though half his shirt was still intact and connected together by four measly buttons. Pansy, on the other hand, still had all her clothes on and neat as if untouched.  
They heavy snogging session stopped abruptly when an outside voice was heard. Draco quickly woke up from his pretending and saw, actually saw, Pansy. It was Pansy. Not Hermione as he had been pretending her to be. It was Pansy. Slytherin's slut.

"You, Malfoy, are the most disgusting, repulsive, nauseating, scandalous, ass, I've ever had the bad luck to come across!"

Draco laid there on the floor, staring at the ceiling with Pansy still on top of him, now sitting up. "At least Pansy and I are doing this in private rather than showing public displays of affection in the open for the world to see."

"You call having a snogging period in the common room to be private!" Hermione said, raising her voice a bit. Pansy's company annoyed her, but not as much as Draco bugged the hell out of her right then and there at that moment.

"It was until you came in." Draco was still laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, but paying complete attention to and only to Hermione's voice. "Don't you think you're being hypocritical? Kissing Weasel-Bee out there, yet raising your voice at me for doing this."

"It's not the same! And what do you are about what goes on between Ron and I! She quickly walked to her room, seething, and slammed her door the same way he did earlier before.

Pansy waited not long before trying to pick up where they had been interrupted. Draco stopped her. He wasn't in the mood anymore.

"Pansy, you should go."

Pansy's eyes revealed her shock. "But-"

"Pansy."

"But, Draco!" Her eyes pleaded him not to. He ignored it.

"Pansy. Leave. Now."

With that, Pansy quickly got up and left without saying a word, leaving Draco alone lying on the floor of the common room that Hermione and him shared.


	3. Into Your Gravity

Into Your Gravity

He laid there. Eyes closed. Replaying the moment that had happened more than 10 minutes ago over and over again in his mind. This was unlike him! Draco…Malfoy… has never done anything this ridiculously imprudent in his entire life.

Malfoy used his elbows to help support his upper body up before scrambling up on his two feet. He looked at his rumpled up shirt from his rendezvous with Pansy. He hurriedly button it back up and slipped his robes quickly back on. Draco straightened his tie as he was leaving the room. He needed to leave. The bloody hell with curfew.

Draco didn't know where to head. He decided to slip his way to Slytherin's dorm and just stay there for a while. Pansy would be there. Then again, she'd most likely be in the girls' room crying her petty little eyes out. He proceeded in anyways.

When he arrived, he expected to be alone, but no. Blaise was there.

"I expected it to deserted in here," said Draco with a nod, before leaving against the wall, arms folded, facing Blaise.

"Sorry," said Blaise, putting his book down. "But seriously. What normal person would retire at this hour?"

Draco shrugged. "Then where's everyone?"

"The usual," replied Blaise, eyeing Draco. "Girlfriends. Boyfriends. Secret meetings. You know. Those type of things."

Draco gave Blaise a sly smile. "And you have no plans this evening, whatsoever?"

Blaise smiled and raised a brow. "Nope. I'm surprised you don't either, actually, Slytherin's 'hot' sex god."

Draco sighed. Being branded by the girls who've fancied him over the years had been flattering. He always took it as an ultra positive compliment. But along with that, he's always thought they were completely useless and too damn "cheap." His look became solemn. "Ha. Yeah, surprising, isn't it? But really. Girls are only after the generic things in a guy. They're all pretty stupid. It annoys me."

Blaise changed the topic. "Okay, mate. Mind telling me why you're here?"  
Staring at Blaise, Draco was trying to decipher what to tell him. He took his time, but apparently he took too long.

"Granger kick you out?"

This made Draco scoff. "As if. Something within those lines, but I left on my own accord. That mudblood couldn't kick me out even if she tried." He said it with such an attitude, it hinted to the secret emotions behind it.

Blaise knew Draco was telling the truth, but hell! He was acting odd. "Ah. So Grangers behind all of this." He examined Draco up and down and tsked. " Oh, Draco. " Then he chuckled.

Frustrated, Draco shouted, " It's because that munter mudblood hates my very living being!" Blaise raised an eyebrow . Draco's frustration and hostility surprised and entertained him. Draco kept on rambling, obviously lost in his rant. " She can kiss that rat Weasel-Bee in open public, but I can't be intimate with Pansy in private!"

"Leave it to Granger to be the only girl in Hogwarts to hate your dumb arse," drawled Blaise.

"Well I'm damn glad for that! It'd be hell of a disgusting situation for me if she did like me." Draco shuddered lightly, given that the idea truly didn't bother him at the least and that he was only shuddering for the show.

"And why is that?" asked Blaise, totally not buying it.

Draco thought for a split second. "She's an uptight, stubborn, annoying, smart-know-it-all!" He paused. "Girls throw themselves at me for who I am. Girls who are ten-…one-hundred times prettier than Granger! Even if, hypothetically, she, Granger herself, threw that petty little body to me, and I happen to take advantage of that, presuming that I'd have to be bloody mad and desperate at the time, then I'd regret it soon than later!" He said all of that in one breath so now Draco was breathing at a faster rate than he was before. " She's one of those girls who'll get attached to feelings that were never there in the first place."

Blaise sat up straighter. His look became semi-serious. "Come on, Draco. You're saying that you find the thought of her liking you, disgusting. You're saying that her body's pretty, for Chris sakes! And last, but certainly not the least, you're saying that you'll regret if you take advantage of that vivacious thing, you'll regret it! You're saying all of this, yet you haven't even had a taste of that girl, much less even know her!"

"I know her enough!"  
"No you don't," Blaise said quickly. "That's the thing! You don't know, Draco!" He laughed.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Where are you getting at, Blaise?"

Blaise kept laughing, the seriousness in his eyes gone and replaced with playfulness. "Oh Draco. Oh, Draco. It's very sad and amusing to see you like this.

Draco's curiosity rose and his patience began to decrease. "Blaise," he growled.

Blaise stopped laughing, but a smirk remained on his face, and a twinkle resided in his eyes. " Draco, an interesting thought came up just now. Would you like to know? I'm quite sure you would. How do you feel about a conquest?"

Puzzled, Draco asked, "A conquest?" What did Blaise mean by conquest?

Leaning back, Blaise's smirk became more and more radiant. "Yeah. A conquest by the means of…say…a bet. What do you say?"

"About?" asked Draco.

"Make that Granger, the one that hates you so much, fall for you. And I mean, seriously head over heels for you."

Not being able to help himself, Draco burst out laughing. "Are you a berk! You're pulling my leg, right?" He ran out of breath from laughing and felt a tear come from him eye. He wiped it off. Still chuckling, he said," I mean Granger? Get off with it, Blaise."

Blaise only shrugged. "It would be interesting."

Draco became serious within a spilt second, his eyebrows coming together, and his jaws set. "Blaise, you're high on some sort of black market drug aren't you? Besides, what would I gain after I make that mudblood fall for me? A never-ending parade of love from her? No thanks. I'd rather have her dislike my existence, than have her actually like me."

It took Blaise not too long to respond. "Bragging rights, for one. Being the one who conquered the unconquerable. Being the one with all her firsts." When this didn't seem to look like it bought Draco over, Blaise added one more thing. "If that doesn't satisfy, take this. Win this bet, and you steal her heart. And if you're still game, you can crush it." Seeing Draco's eyes widened a bit, Blaise flashed an award-winning smile. " Plus, it'll show everyone, especially her bugger friends. Imagine what they'd feel like. What…Ronald Weasley would feel."

Suddenly, after hearing the part about crushing her heart and breaking Weasley's, Draco became extreme excited. If he enters in this bet, and wins, which he knows he already will, then that'd be killing two birds with one stone. He let out a low, sinister-like chuckle and walked over to where Blaise sat. Blaise stood up and when Draco stopped five feet in front of him, they both held out both of their right hands and shook on it.

"I'll do it," said Draco. "I'll enjoy taking that bitch's heart and crushing it. Not to mention breaking that pureblood traitor, Weasley."

Blaise only smiled. He didn't mention that there was a possibility that it would not only be Hermione's heart that would be stolen away and crushed later on. 


	4. It's Just You

It's Just You

It had begun. Draco had stayed in the Slytherin's commons for a tad bit more than thirty minutes. He took this time to contemplate and place out his strategy. First, he'd have to find common grounds with Granger and befriend her. But before doing so, he'd have to apologize to her about last night, despite how much that would hurt his inner pride. After befriending that mudblood, he wanted to hurry up with the kill. He'd decided that the shorter this pathetic charade went on the better. He didn't want to waste too much time and effort on this.

Draco went back to his dorm, entered, and stood in front of Hermione  
S door. He raised his right hand and was about to knock, but suddenly stopped three inches before touching the door. Lowering his hand, he turned on his heel and walked the other way and into his room. He shut the door behind him, dropped on his bed, and just laid there. Too much had happened that day. He'd begin tomorrow and try his best not to seem like a damned fickle queer.

"Good morning," was the first thing Hermione heard as she woke up. Who's voice was that? Not even a quarter second later, she shot up into a sitting position. Malfoy!

"What in Merlin's name, Malfoy," yelped Hermione, glaring groggily at Draco. "Why are you in my bedroom! How'd you get passed the charms and spells that were used specifically to avoid this type of situation!"

Draco's eyes drawled onto hers. The legendary smug look planted on his face. His eyes shining in the light. "Your room repels and prevents any male humans from entering."

"So?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Not animals," replied Draco.

Hermione's eyes bulged. "You can do Animagus?" Animagus took years to perfect! When did Draco find the time, much less the interest, to perfect the practice?

"Jealous much? I can actually do something that you, yourself, have yet to master, Granger," said Draco. His eyes displayed his amusement. "It just boggles your mind, doesn't it?"

At first Hermione was slightly irritated by what Malfoy could do. Then she realized! Malfoy was in her room! Hers! Was she bloody ridiculous for being distracted by this conversation of Animagus?

Her features turned half-way hostile and her body tensed. "Get out off my bed, stand up, and get the hell out of my room, Malfoy," ordered Hermione.

Draco looked at her. It took him ten seconds before he complied, but he still didn't take his leave. Putting his hands in his pockets, he stood in front of her. "Granger, I'll have you know that I took the time and effort to figure out how to get past that blasted barrier outside this room. Least you could do is let me get to explaining why I'm here in the first place."

Hermione crossed her arms and sat there, glaring at Draco. He did, probably, spend a while trying to overcome that magical barrier protecting her privacy. But then again, there wasn't a perfectly good reason as to why he couldn't wait outside in the common. "Malfoy, go outside and maybe, just maybe, listen to you out there."

"Why can't we talk now," asked Draco.

"Malfoy, As you can see, I'm not quite presentable right now," replied Hermione with an assertive tone. She pointed to her hair, which was a complete mess. It looked horrible to her, but to Draco, the look didn't bother him. He rather liked it.

Draco's face brightened. His eyes scanned her and stopped, holding his gaze at her torso where her tank top hung low enough to give a nice view of her chest. "I quite fancy where we are and what you're wearing right now, Granger."

Hermione's face turned red. She turned around, grabbed the pillow behind her, and threw it at Draco. "Get out or I wont listen to you at all!" Hermione yelled.

Draco turned around and walked but he stopped at the door. "I'll give you fifteen minutes. After that, I'll come back here whether or not you're done preparing yourself."

' That grotty, stupid, ferret,' thought Hermione. Nevertheless, she quickly got up and took a quick shower before dressing up in her school uniform with the robes. Her hair was still a bit wet, but it didn't need much. It'd dry the way she's always been used to.

When Hermione left the comfort of her own room, Draco was standing in front of the dorm exit. Hermione took a look at her watch and saw that it was near the time for breakfast to be served. "Malfoy, I don't think there's time left to talk."

"What's the cause this time," asked Draco, his eyelids hanging low. He obviously wasn't pleased with having to wait fifteen minutes only to be thwarted at having his part of the agreement.

"Breakfast-"

"-Can wait," said Draco, cutting in. He was agitated. He need to get through step one of his plan to proceed and that included clearing their grounds and start anew. Breakfast could wait. 'No, it would wait,' thought Draco. "I need to talk to you about last night first, Granger."

"Forget it, Malfoy. I don't want to talk about it. Besides, I should be down there in the Great Hall by now with Harry and Ron already." She tried to walk past Draco and to the door, but Draco suddenly threw his arm out and caught her wrist. "Malfoy," scowled Hermione in a verbal warning tone.

Draco kept his cool composure somehow. They had a stare down and Draco kept his grip. Both expected the other to back down, but both were stubborn.

"We can keep at this all you want, Granger," said Draco. "Either you give me the chance to say what I need to say or we stay here and leave your pathetic friends waiting."

Hermione pulled her hand back. She was only able to get free because Draco had lightened his grip. "Fine then. How about we talk as we go down. But make it quick. Wouldn't want your friends buggering you about talking and being within fifty feet of me now, would we?" She gave him a sarcastic look and pushed the portrait door out. "Fine or not? Let's go."

Draco mumbled, "Fine," and walked out first then waited until Hermione closed the portrait behind her, before starting to walk.

When they first started walking, neither said a word. Then it was Draco. "About last night…" He paused for effect. "I'm sorry. It was wrong, I know. It was just that-" He stopped talking. What was he going to say? Tell her that it was because he saw her getting all close to Weasley? No! She'd get the wrong idea. She'd conclude that he was jealous or something. He wasn't! Was he? He cleared his throat. "It was just that I was in a really crummy mood. That's all. I thought Pansy could make me feel better." He glanced at Hermione and saw that she was looking right back at him. "But she didn't."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked.

"Depends." Draco walked in front of Hermione, cut her off and turned around. "Will you forgive me for that, Granger?"

Hermione looked up to Draco's eyes. "Yes. But next time you decide to…invite one of you lady friends over, do your moments in your room."

"Don't worry," replied Draco. "There won't be anymore of that happening in our dorm," said Draco, emphasizing the word 'our.'

"Right," said Hermione, not believing what he just said.

They walked the rest of the way without talking. When they reached the Great Hall, they separated. Draco picked a seat at an angle where it had a perfect view of Hermione.

'Hell,' thought Draco as he saw Weasley weaseling his way closer to Hermione. He was awfully close to Granger. Draco decided he didn't like it.

"Pincer!" Draco whispered. After the flick of his wand, he watched as Ron abruptly started flinching and looked behind him to see if he could catch who ever was hexing him. He never did. After Draco had his fill of amusement, he whispered, "Finite ," and stopped Ron's torment.

Afterward, when Draco finished breakfast, he knew he had potions next with Slughorn. He also knew that Hermione would be there because he had taken the time to look at her schedule that morning when he was in her room.

He watched Hermione until she and her little friends left before he went to potions to get a better chance at sitting with Hermione. If he went too early, he'd be eluded. But if he went a little later, say about ten seconds behind her, then he was positive he'd get to sit next to her.

When he entered the classroom, he saw that as "luck" would have it, Hermione had chosen to sit at a desk with an empty seat beside her. Draco wasted no time in taking over the empty space.

Hermione turned her head to him. "What're you doing," she asked. "There's plenty of empty spaces around you. Go sit with those Slytherins who you call your friends."

Draco turned back to take a look around the room. He saw that there was indeed other spaces open. There was one by Goyle and another by Blaise. He looked past Hermione and saw another chair empty, but it was next to Longbottom. He shook his head. "No. Blaise can sit next to Pansy. He's probably saving it for her. I don't want to sit next to long-faced Longbottom and Goyle's too much of an accident-prone kind of guy. I don't want this pretty face of mine deformed by some sort of accident," said Draco, touching his face, appearing to be horrified of the idea.

Hermione scoffed and said, "Malfoy, you do know how awfully vain you sound right now, right?"

He smiled. Was it genuine? Maybe. "Granger, I already kn-" He was cut off when Slughorn entered, began to speak and hushed the entire class.

"Class! Welcome, I say to you. Welcome," said Slughorn chuckling. "It's good to see all your faces again!" He pointed at Harry. "Ah, Mr. Potter! Lovely to see you in my class once more this year! " To this, Harry lowered his eyes due to his embarrassment."

"Half-blood, Potter, center of attention again," mumbled Draco under his breath. "That's just brilliant."

"Shush," whispered Hermione to Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes and grumbled. Slughorn spoke again. "Now, class, we're going to make the polyjuice potion today. If made perfectly, you will be able to turn into someone else in this classroom!"

The Gryffindors all groaned, including Hermione, while the Slytherins snickered. They would most likely just cause trouble considering they'd be taking the form of someone else who's not them! But of course, Slughorn never thought of this. Naïve was he at times.

"Now, everyone rip out a tiny piece of paper and write your name on it. Pip pip," said Slughorn, clapping his hands twice.

After everyone did so, the pieces of paper all levitated and made their way to the front. Slughorn twirled his wand two times and for a moment the objects held still in the air before going down the aisles once more, but this time, returning to different people. Slughorn then explained. "The name on the paper you've been randomly given will be the name of the person you'll be transfiguring into. You are not to ask for a lock of their hair until I give you permission to do so! Now, good luck to you all!"

Groans, giggles and sighs of relief were heard as people took a look at who they got.

"Yeah! Harry, I got you," exclaimed Seamus.

"That's great." replied Harry with a force smile. He obviously wasn't comfortable with anyone transforming into him.

Other outbursts were made.

"I have Katie Bell. Just great. Turning into a Gryffindor."

"Ha ha! I've got Neville Longbottom. You hear that, Neville? This is just rich."

"Yes! I'm not one of those unfortunates who have to turn into a goody Gryffindor."

Draco looked at his paper and looked closely at what it said; Ron Weasley. Draco's eyes widened, his facial expression sour. ' I have Weasley,' screamed Draco, mentally. ' Just blood grand! I have that stupid arse to-." He stopped. Then he realized it. For the bet, this was his chance! He needed to ruin the relationship between Hermione and Ron, even if just slightly.

The plan became clear. Make that polyjuice potion perfect and when he got permission to get Ron's hair, he'd take a few extra for later on in his plans. Then he'd kiss some random girl off the halls, as Ron, and making sure that Hermione would see.

Draco's smug smirk lived a short life. 'Wait,' he thought. ' What if she confronts him about it and he denies it wasn't him and actually proves that true?' Draco was clueless with what to do if this were to happen until a light bulb came on. He'd moderate Weasley's memory, of course! Tweak it a bit so that he'll have false memories and actually think that he kissed whomever. Making him believe that he didn't really like Granger also didn't sound like a bad idea to Draco.

He chuckled over his own cleverness. Hermione turned to him and said, " Are you alright?"

Draco threw her his over-confident infamous look. "Never been better, Granger."


	5. Time is Running Out

A/N: Yeah, ignore typos and stuff. my computer and i are kinda too lazy to reread over this!Anyways, yeah :I BTW the titles from a song by Muse :D My titles always incorporate songs :D 

** Time is Running Out**

Potions went well. Nothing really interesting happened other than another incident with Seamus. This would happen rather often. Seamus doing something wrong and having it, literally, blown up in his face. No one, but Hermione and a few others, successfully produced the polyjuice potion correctly. Slughorn seemed rather disappointed in the quantity of students able to achieve success and discontinued the planned activity of transfiguration, much to the relief of the majority of students.

Despite the majority, Draco was probably the only one who was truly frustrated. It was probably because he felt that he had more of an important purpose than any other person in the room.

After the morning classes finished, everyone went to the Great Hall for lunch, except for Draco. Draco was leaning on a column in the Slytherins courtyard, killing time. He probably waited fifteen minutes before going to the Potions room with the intention of stealing some ingredients for the polyjuice potion.

Draco approached the room, grabbed the handle, and pushed. He frowned. The door was locked. Knowing Slughorn, never in a million years would he imagine someone breaking entry to his classroom. Despite this, Draco was sure he'd take at least some small precaution. But locking the door without magic was extremely ignorant to Draco.

With one quick movement, he reached in his robes and whipped out his wand. "Alohomora," said Draco, quickly and quietly. He heard the door unlock and immediately pushed it open. Walking over to the cupboards, he began searching for the ingredients he needed. He was almost done when he heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"What do you think you're doing, mate!"

Draco flinched and turned around slowly, trying to come up with an excuse. "I was um...I-" He stopped sweating when he saw who it was behind him. "Blaise! For the love of Merlin! I thought you were a professor or something."

Chuckling, Blaise replied, "Not bleeding likely." His eyes drifted to the small sack in Draco's hand that took on a lumpy shape as if it had things that were slightly heavy inside it. "What do you have in that bag?"

"Nothing. Just a few ingredients for the polyjuice potion."

Blaise looked curious. "What ever for?"

Draco collected the last bit of ingredient needed and turned to face Blaise. "Let's not talk here. Let's go somewhere else more private." The two boys exited the room and Draco said a spell that locked the door as it was before. Draco led the way, though he had no idea where he was leading Blaise to. After a minute or two of walking aimlessly, Draco decided it'd have to be the Astronomy tower.

"So," said Blaise when they arrived. "What's with the polyjuice potion thing?"

Draco snickered. Then he grinned as he explained. "This'll probably come as a surprise to you, Blaise." His grin got bigger. "I'm going to use the polyjuice potion to transform myself into Weasel-Bee and crush the relationship between him and Hermione. So then, he'll be out of the way." When Blaise arched a brow, Draco quickly added in, "For the bet, of course."

"Right," replied Blaise. "But does this mean you're willing to wait twenty-one days?"

"What do you mean twenty-one days?" Draco asked, confused.

Blaise couldn't believe it. He slapped his hand to his forehead. "Draco! You're a bloody bloke! I'm beginning to think Granger's actually right when she calls you a moron."

"What are you talking about! Tell me!" Draco demanded.

Blaise took hold on Draco's shoulders and shook him. "Draco! The polyjuice takes twenty-one days to make! Well, technically."

Draco pushed Blaise's hands off of him. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about! It doesn't take twenty-one days to make! We just tried to make it today and Granger and a few other ace students succeeded in doing so!"

Shaking his head, Blaise put his hands in his pocket. "Yes those were polyjuice potions. They had all the ingredients you have right there in that sack. But the thing is, the flies we used in class today were already pre-brewed for twenty-one days. What kind did you get?"

Searching through the sack, Draco took out the jar of lacewing flies he had taken. They were still alive. "Bollocks!" In his anger, Draco almost threw the jar off the tower if it weren't for Blaise who grabbed his hand.

"I'd keep a hold on that, mate," calmly said Blaise.

"What for," scowled Draco. He glared at the jar of lacewing flies in contempt. "Just great. Twenty-one days is too bloody long!" He dropped the sack, set the jar down and leaned against the railing of the tower. "Even magic can't speed up the process."

The two were quite for moments on going, just staring out at the view. Blaise took his place right next to Draco and leaned against the railing also. "Yeah… magic can't-" He eyes widened. He pushed himself against the railing and paced back and force. " Draco, I think I read a book about this…this object that could take you back in time as well as in the future." He stopped pacing and faced Draco who seemed interested in what he was saying. " I believe it was called a Time-Turner."

Draco's mood lightened up. "Great!" Draco exclaimed. "Where can we find this Time-Turner thing you're talking about? I suppose it's rather expensive, but money's no obstacle. "

Blaise looked sincerely apologetic. "Sorry, mate, but I do remember the book saying that although they aren't rare, they're also not very common. I have heard rumours that there's a Time-Turner here at Hogwarts, though, but even with the luck of the gods, I doubt we'd be able to find it."

"What does it look like?" Draco asked.

Closing his eyes, Blaise rubbed his temples obviously trying to recall whatever memory he was trying to conjure up. "Uh… I believe it's like a gold necklace… with an hour gla-"

"-With an hour glass, correct, right!" Draco asked, getting excited.

Amazed, Blaise, bewildered, asked, "Yes! How did you know?"

Draco ran his hand through his hair giving him a ruffled up look. "I saw it on Granger's desk this morning when I was in her room. I thought nothing of it. Thought it was just another one of those cheap muggle novelties her parents sent her."

Blaise's open mouth gained Draco's attention. "Blaise, your mouth. Shut it. What's wrong with you?"

Blaise gulped. "I'm sorry, but did I just hear you say you were in her room?"

Rolling his eyes, Draco bent down to pick up the sack and jar of lacewing flies. "It was nothing like that." He threw Blaise a look. "We're done with this discussion now."

"Of course," said Blaise. This time it was him rolling his eyes. "So about that Time-Turner. What're you going to do? Steal it or ask Granger for permission?"

Draco grunted. "Neither. I'm just going to borrow it for a while. She wont even notice it's gone."

"Okay, whatever. It's your arse on the line here," replied Blaise. "Come on we should go back down now. You have to run over to your dorm and leave the sack in your room, then run back to your evening classes. Besides, I'm starving!"

Nodding in agreement, Draco followed Blaise down the tower. After he got rid of the sack in his room, he and Blaise went to the Great Hall to join the other house members. Draco, once again, at where he could see Hermione. She looked up by coincidence, laughing, but when she saw him, her face dropped a bit. She gave him a quick, casual smile and turned her attention back to her friends.

-

"Well it looks like Malfoy just got here," said Hermione after she gave Draco that casual smile out of politeness. "Wonder what he was doing. He's, perhaps, twenty minutes late for lunch."

Ron, who was busy eating, spoke with his mouth full. "Ah, who cares what that creepy bloke does with his time? Probably shagging some girl in some small, private room!"

Hermione's lips thinned. "Right. Probably typical of Malfoy."

"Well, Ron, for one, I kind of care what Malfoy does with his time. For all we know, he's probably plotting something iniquity with that kid, Zabini," said Harry. He turned around, eyed Draco suspiciously, and turned back. "I wouldn't trust that guy being alone or with anyone at all. Who knows what goes on in that off-track mind of his."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry was one to over think sometimes. "Harry, you're just being barmy. As in, a bit too paranoid."

Harry was then shaking his head as if to rid himself of his previous thoughts. "Maybe. I think you're right…partially! But I still don't trust that guy, but you're all aware of that."

"Oh, Harry," said Hermione. "What brilliant idea, good or evil, would Malfoy be able to come up with on his own? He's so bloody stupid at times that I swear his brain needs crutches just to work!"

Ron, Harry and Hermione all laughed. True, Draco Malfoy wasn't planning anything exquisitely evil with Blaise Zabini, but he was indeed capable of coming up with a great idea on his own.


	6. Hot and Dangerous

** Hot and Dangerous**

Draco's last classes for the day consisted of Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and charms. At the evening dinner, Draco didn't eat much. Like in his last few classes, his mind was preoccupied. When he left dinner, earlier than usual, he ignored Pansy and her attempts to make contact with him.

Soon, Draco found himself standing in his room. He got the sack and rummaged through the sack, taking the items within out one by one. Then, he started to attempt making the polyjuice potion.

Draco did nothing in his room for three nights except trying to make the potion. He locked himself in his room so no one could come in. Not that anyone would, anyways. It was just a small precaution. On the third night he was all ready except that he needed the lace winged flies. On the fourth night, again, he left dinner early and went to his room. Retrieving the jar of flies, he opened the lid, used 'Petrificus Totalus' to immobilize the flies, and dumped them in the small cauldron, along with the rest of the polyjuice potion ingredients. He rid himself of his blasted robes, leaving him with just his long sleeve, white cuffed shirt with a sweater vest, embedded on it, the Slytherin's crest.

Then, upon leaving his room, he transfigured into his animagus form. A fox. Exquisite was it that he still had platinum blonde even as a fox. He broke through Hermione's room barrier and transformed back into his human form. Draco spotted the Time-Turner and snatched it off the desk. He looked thoroughly at it. He had made a few visits to the library and did a little research on the object he held in his hand. He shoved the Time-Turner deep in his pocket and turned to leave and return to his room. When he opened the door he came face to face with Hermione.

"Oh! Granger! Just the person I wanted to see," said Draco with a fake smile.

"Malfoy! What are you doing in my room?" Hermione demanded. She took hold of Draco's collar and pulled him out of the room.

"Nothing," replied Draco. "I was just seeing if you had hall duties tonight." His lying skills were so brilliant that it actually sounded like the truth.

"And why would you want to know whether or not I have hall duties tonight?" Hermione asked, suspiciously.

"I just wanted to see if you were because if you weren't then I would've asked you to take over mine. I won't be able to do it tonight." Half of that was true. Draco would be too busy doing something that evening.

Hermione, although still a bit cautious, replied, "Well, I actually don't have duties tonight. And maybe I can cover for you, but why wouldn't you be able carry on yours?"

"Well you see, I've got to…go and…serve detention with Blaise."

"Because?" Hermione Inquired.

"Ah, I did something stupid and-"

"Say no more," cut in Hermione, holding up her hand. "You've said just enough. Alright, I'll take over your duties. But next time, just come and ask me. No need to break entry and trespass again. If you do, better pray to Merlin that I don't disfigure that face you treasure so much."

Draco reacted by smirk and patting her on the head as if she was a little kid. "Fine by me, Granger. Fine by me." Then he walked passed her to his room.

Draco entered his room, shut the door and leaned against it. He reached in his pants' pockets and took out the Time-Turner. He looked over the object for a few seconds before holding it in one hand and placing the other right above the hour-glass, barely touching it. Before doing anything, he calculated how many he'd have to push the hour-glass forward. Moments later, Draco cursed.  
'_ Bloody hel_l!' Draco thought. ' _Five-hundred and four goddamn times_.'

He put his hands down, still holding the item in one of them. He sat down on his bed. Using his free hand, he took out his wand and held out the hand holding the Time-Turner out again. " _Compello ventus_, " whispered Draco, tapping the tip of his wand once on the hour-glass with the number five-hundred and four in his mind. Not soon after, the hour-glass began spinning forward rapidly. Draco held it out, mesmerized. He watched until it stopped. Then looking around him everything became blurrier by the second. He closed his eyes cause it was hard to keep them open without making him sick. He felt somewhat dizzy. Not a second later did the feeling stop. He opened his eyes and then…

"Where…?" Draco was confused. Didn't the book say he'd be transported to the exact same spot where he stood before he time travelled? Then why was he here! He squinted due to the very low lighting. " Bloody…cauldrons?" It took him a minute to piece it together. "I'm in the damn cauldron cupboard!" Draco cursed and searched for the door. Later, it became inevitable that he'd need more light to find the door despite the rooms small size. "_Lumos_," he said. Following after, the tip of his wand provided lighting that enabled him to find the door.

"_Nox_," said Draco. Then the wand's light went out. He looked around. The hallway was barren. 'Good,' he thought. He began to walk down the hallway and made his way back to the Head boy and girl's dorm. He was walking by the library when Hermione came out.

"Malfoy?" She asked, bewildered.

Draco stopped. The book said that the Time-Turner's user must be very careful not to be seen by their past or future selves. Did it say anything about interacting with other people? He couldn't remember! Draco decided it'd be best to keep walking and ignore Hermione.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said a little louder. She began walking right behind him, trying to catch up. "Draco Malfoy! Stop right now!" She barely touched his shoulder before he turned around.

"What, Granger?" Draco said as if he was annoyed.

Hermione took a step back confused. "Why are you here? How can you be here?"

"I'm here because my mother wanted me to go to a school close to home. I_ can_ be here because I can do magic. Happy?" Draco said, wanting Hermione to go away. The sooner she did, the sooner he'd be able to retrieve the potion and return back twenty-one days before.

Hermione shot him a sarcastic look. "Ha-ha. I'm dying of laughter right now." She crossed her arms together. "No, what I meant was why are you here when I just saw you in the bloody library before I left!"

Draco gaped. He started glancing around quickly trying to come up with a perfectly good excuse! Finally…

"Aha! Tricked you, didn't I?" Draco exclaimed, changing the tone of his voice and trying to imitate Blaise's personality.

Hermione was confused. It showed in her eyes and face. It was pretty obvious. Shaking her head, she said, "I'm not following, Malfoy."

Draco put a finger in the air. This is something Blaise would never do. Blaise would never act like a muggle ace, putting a finger in the air, as if to exclaim that he'd just found the cure for some muggle disease. "It's me. Blaise. I transfigured in Draco because I've just decided to pull a prank on him… yeah… that's it!" Draco smiled pretty confidently.

Hermione's eyes dropped and her mouth slanted. " Zabini, I'll inform you just in case you've forgotten, but it's against school rules to create the polyjuice potion without permission. Even worse, impersonating another student! Even if it is Malfoy."

Feeling he needed to get the job done already, Draco held his hands out. "Alright, Granger. Just trying to nick some amusement here."

"Steal some amusement else where, Zabini," said Hermione. She turned to leave, but looked back at Draco. "Next time I see you as that idiot Draco Malfoy again, even if we just happen to bump into each other ten minutes from now, I'm petrifying you and dragging your arse to the headmasters quarters." And with that, she left. From the direction she went, Draco knew it'd be safe to go to the Heads' dorm.

When Draco reached the dorm, he said the password, went past the common room and into his own room. He scanned the room. It was a bit messy. A lot messier than it was before he left. He turned his attention to his desk. There on his desk was the cauldron. Perfect. He walked over to it. While looking at the perfectly brewed potion, he patted his torso and his pockets. Draco then realized that he'd forgotten a container of some sort to put some of the polyjuice in.

Draco began fumbling in his room and rummaging through all his things. By the time he found a decent container, his room got two times even messier. To this, Draco said, "The hell with it."

After scooping up a decent amount, he shut the cylinder capsule container close. Holding the container in one of his hands, he used his other hand to take the Time-Turner and also place it in the same hand as the container. Using his, now, free hand, he grabbed his wand. "_Retro Compello Ventus_," Draco said. Then feeling the same way he did before, he closed his eyes. When the feeling vanquished, he opened them. He was in his room. "Bloody Time-Turner," mumbled Draco, remembering where the damned object had set him last time he had used it.

He placed the container on his table. All he needed now was that blood-traitor Weasley's hair.

At breakfast, instead of heading straight to the Slytherin's table, Draco walked over to the Gryffindors table. To Harry, Ron and Hermione to be exact.

Ron had looked up to see what the ruckus was going on among the other Gryffindors down the table. When his mouth gaped, crumbles of his food fell out.  
"What…is that bloke, Malfoy, doing here!"

"What?" Hermione and Harry said in unison.

Before Ron could say anymore, Draco had reached them. "Morning Granger," he said nodding to Hermione. Then to Harry and Ron, "Potter…Weasley."

"Malfoy, what are you doing here. Just turn around and go to your house table," said Hermione in a warning tone.

Malfoy replied, "No, Granger. I have something important to do."

Ron gulped down his food. " Go away, you stupid bloke! Cant you see you're not welcomed here, you daft bum!"

Draco shot him a look and sneered, "I'd shut up if I were you, Weasley."

Harry, trying to be level-headed, jumped in. "Malfoy, just do what you need to do and leave. We don't want to cause a scene."

Lifting his chin, Draco smirked and sneered, "Gladly, Potter." Then, much to everyone's surprise, he reached for Ron's hair and pulled violently back and let go when he felt pieces of hair in his hand. He quickly put it in his pocket. Soon after he let go of Ron and the terrified shrieks of some nearby Gryffindors, Harry and Hermione stood up, wiped out their wands and pointed point blank at Draco.

"Malfoy, you get away, **now**!" Harry said in a loud voice, dangerously.

Hermione backed him up. "You better sod off, Malfoy, before we hex you so severe, you'll be deformed, mentally daft, worse than you already are now, and into next week! Harry and I aren't afraid to do so."

Draco's smirk slightly faltered. He knew Hermione wouldn't hex him. Well… not in this state. She'd have to be a lot more angrier. Besides, she was Head girl and needed to be a goody-goody role model. But Harry was another story. He would do it without a second thought. He acted on impulse. Although Draco had some doubt he'd hex him with Professors present, he wasn't taking the risk. Oh, the depths he goes just to win a bet. "Fine, Potter. I'll leave. "

Draco threw him a look of contempt before walking off. Behind that look, was the feeling of success and accomplishment. He had gotten the last thing he needed and that was all that mattered at that moment.

**A/n:

disclaimers: HP (c) J.K Rowling. :D


	7. The Empty Addiction

** The Empty Addiction **

After the commotion Draco cause that morning, he did not attend any of his classes that day and neither did Blaise.

"Aright, mate. Let's quickly review this," said Blaise. They were in the bathroom specifically made for Prefects, Heads and Quidditch captains. No one would be roaming the halls to catch Blaise, who wasn't allowed in there. Well, at least not a lot. "You transfigure into that Weasley kid and I transfigure into you. That way no one's going to suspect you to be doing something…odd."

"Pretty much," replied Draco. He equally poured the polyjuice potion into two cups. Pulling out a few locks of his own hair off, Draco put it in one of the cups, stirred, and handed it to Blaise. Blaise took the cup and looked disgusted at the potion. It was the color of vomit and it smelled horrible!

"Gee. Thanks, mate," said Blaise in horrid disgust. Draco nodded and pulled out Ron's hair from his pocket. Then, he dropped it in his cup, stirred and held it up in the air.

"Cheers," said Draco.

"Cheers," grumbled Blaise, raising his own.

Then they both gulped down the substance. After gagging from the after taste, Blaise chokingly asked, "Feel any different?"

"No, I-"

"Draco!" Blaise cut in. "Your face! Look!"

Turning around to face the mirror, Draco took a look at his reflection. His skin looked like it was boiling. His skin tone started to change into something more warm. His eye color hued to green and his platinum blonde hair changed into the color orange. Then the freckles began to appear. Last, but not least, he gained Ron's physique.

"Ew," said Draco, touching and exploring his new face. "If I had known I'd look this bloody disgusting, I never would have gone through all that trouble!"

He turned around and saw that Blaise had also transformed. "Well! Here's a better sight! Who's this handsome Slytherin?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "You arrogant, self-obsessed ass."

Draco laughed. "Come along, Blaise. Weasley's got night patrol duty with Granger tonight. Find Granger, converse with her, and follow her into the dorm. There, stall her for a while as I try to find Weasley alone and stash his frozen, unconscious body somewhere low key. Got it?"

Blaise nodded. They left the bathroom. One went off to find Granger. The other, Weasley.

* * *

Hermione left the library after checking out some books needed for a few of her core classes. All throughout the day she found it hard not to notice Draco's absence. Blaise's too.

She was walking back to her dorm with basically no one else near her. The castle seemed rather barren at this time, with the exception of some students fooling around to which she shooed off to go back to their houses.

It was probably because of the silent environment that Hermione jumped when she heard someone calling her from behind.

"Granger," called the voice she knew so well.

She turned around to face Draco. "Malfoy," she said with a nod, acknowledging him. "Finally decided to make an appearance, I see."

"Eh…yeah," replied Draco. When he reached her, they began walking back to their dorm together. "Had to take care of some businesses."

"As in?" Hermione asked.

Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well… my father…pulled me out for the day."

"For what? I only wished your father pulled you out before this morning. You know, when you just decided to assault Ron," said Hermione, throwing a glare at him.

Draco looked about. "Right…that…I mean, this morning…" he paused. "I really do not know what came over me. Really. I was being the bigoted, senseless, impulsive ass that you say I am."

Hermione raised her brows. "wow, Malfoy. I can hardly believe you just demeaned yourself without being sarcastic or mocking."

"What can I say?" Draco smirked. "I'm unpredictable."

* * *

"Don't you find it a bit odd that neither Malfoy nor Zabini came to any of their classes today!" Harry kept asking Ron. "I tell you, something's stirring."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "Hear yourself! You're being bloody paranoid again!"

Ron and Harry kept walking up the stairs to the Gryffindor house.

"Ron," said Harry, ignoring what Ron just said. "Listen! First Malfoy assaulted you. Also, I saw him shove a few pieces of your hair into his pocket before he left. Second, Zabini and him are gone the entire day. And you're telling me you find nothing of this odd? Out of the ordinary?"

Rolling his eyes, Ron stepped in front of Harry. "Blimey, Harry!" Like I said, Malfoy's a creepy bloke! As for that thing about my hair, I'll pray to Merlin that he didn't take them because he's a Nancy!" He took Harry by the shoulders. "Besides, Blaise isn't the most evilest Slytherin here. If Draco was plotting something that'd cause people despair, why pair up with Blaise?"

"Yeah," replied Harry, shaking his head. "You're right."

"Alright then," said Ron, patting Harry on the back.

The two of them started walking again until Harry stopped suddenly.

"What is it, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I just remembered," replied Harry. " I left my potions book in Slughorn's classroom. I need it for the homework he assigned us today."

Ron nodded. "Go on without me," said Harry, insistently. "I'll be back in a few." Then he left, leaving Ron on his own.

He kept walking alone until he turned a corner and encountered… himself?

"What the…?" Ron said to himself.

"Sorry, Weasley," sneered the impostor. "But this part's inevitable in my plan."

Ron didn't get the chance to respond because the impersonator threw a punch at him, knocking him out and backwards.

* * *

Draco stood over Ron's unconscious body. Taking out Weasel-Bee had been a lot more easier than he had anticipated. He took out his wand and recited 'Petrificus Totalus.' Since Ron's eyes were closed, thanks to the spell, he wont be able to do, see, or say anything once he gains consciousness.

Holding out his wand again, he aimed at Ron. "Obliviate."

After Draco dragged Ron's body into a nearby broom closet, he set out to meet Lavender, whom he messaged under Ron's name and handwriting, at a location where he knew Granger would come across during her patrol.

* * *

"Ugh," scowled a frustrated Hermione waiting by the Gryffindor's painted lady. "Where the hell's, Ron?"

"Well, I've been napping for a decent amount of time now so maybe he went on ahead without you, Dearie," the fat lady told Hermione.

"Thanks," said Hermione, dismissing what the fat lady said. She waited for a few more minutes, constantly looking at her watch before giving up. "Never mind. I'll patrol on my own."

As she was walking away, she heard the fat lady call out after her. "Be careful, Dearie!"

* * *

Hermione kept her wand in her hand, by her side as she did her rounds. She had caught a couple of second years out after their curfew and sent them off with a warning.

She got to a corridor that led to the Gryffindor's courtyard. Deciding that it'd be unnecessary to check for students there since it was late and dark, she turned to leave, but stopped when she heard a girl's giggle.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Hermione decided to go and check anyways. She walked silently to surprise who ever it was out that night.

Then, when taking a sharp left turn, Hermione said, "Lumos" and saw.

* * *

Lavender gasped, but still held onto Ron.

Hermione's eyebrows scrunched together and her eyes showing great sadness. Her voice quivered when she spoke. "R-Ron?"

Ron stood there, still using one hand to hold onto Lavender and the other to push his weight against the wall. He looked at Hermione with drooped eyes for a second before looking the other way.

"Ronald Weasley, you…you insolent…" Hermione never did finish that sentence because she ran off before letting the tears run. She wouldn't let anyone see.

After she ran off, Lavender turned her face back to Ron and lifted a hand to touch his face, but Ron used one of his own to stop her.

With a sad smile, Ron quickly and softly patted Lavender on her left cheek. "Sorry, love, but I've got to run." Then he slowly departed, turned and, with a slumped posture, walked the opposite direction Hermione took. His destination was the Heads' dorm because he knew Hermione wouldn't be there. She'd be off somewhere else. A place where Draco Malfoy couldn't witness her current state.

** R&r :3

btw, can someone tell me if i'm creating the 'harry potter' atmosphere in this story cause i cant really tell for myself. :/ I dont want this story to be a harry potter fanfic yet not FEEL like it, you know? I, myself, am not a fan of that :(

so your inputs are greatly appreciated, yo :D


	8. Brand New Key

**Brand New Key**

Draco left Lavender seconds after seeing Hermione run off. He felt a sharp pain in his chest when he saw she was on the verge of crying. Her attempts were not in vain. Seeing her that way is why Draco looked the other direction after a second of looking in her eyes.

Glancing down at his watch, he had fifteen minutes until he transfigured back to his regular form. He found the closet where he had hid Ron by the time he'd already transformed back.

"Damn it," grumbled Draco not so much at the task of having to deal with Ron's body, but of how he felt at that moment. He dragged Ron's body out in the open and used a spell to levitate it by him as he walked. When he reached the Gryffindors house, Draco saw that the Fat Lady was already asleep. Then he dropped Ron's body in front of the entrance and said, "Finite" before leaving for his own dorm.

As he was going up, he met Blaise who was going down the stairs, heading to the Slytherin's house.

"Hey, mate. Granger went out on her patrol a long time ago, but she isn't back yet. I'm guessing she…?" Blaise said as he passed Draco.

"Yeah, I-…I got it done. Thanks," Draco said thanking Blaise. They passed each other, but then Draco stopped and turned to Blaise who was already six steps below him. "Blaise, Why is it that you agreed to help me out on this when the bet is between us?"

Blaise shrugged and, at first, looked intently at Draco. Then, he smirked. "Oh, you know. Just because." Blaise resumed walking back down to the Slytherin's house, thinking, _'Because, Draco, in the end this'll all be a lost cause.'_

* * *

Draco lounged in the common room of the Head's dorm knowing Hermione wasn't in her room and that she was still out there somewhere. He waited and waited until he was furiously frustrated at the fact that she'd been gone an exceptionally long time. It was well over midnight and she wasn't back yet!

Sitting, Draco was fighting with himself about whether or not to go look for her. In the end, he ended up being to fidgety to calmly sit anymore and wait for her, got up and searched.

Being that no one was out at that time and he couldn't hear a single noise made by another being, made Draco's heart beat faster. In his search, he checked the bathroom used by Blaise and him earlier. She wasn't there. He checked the bathroom that was occupied by Mourning Myrtle and was informed that not a soul was in there, besides Mourning Myrtle herself. He checked the astronomy tower, Gryffindor's courtyard, the library and every other place Hermione's been known to frequently visit.

Draco couldn't find her. His pace quickened as he walked and though his face was straight, his eyes showed he was frantic. Draco worried that in Hermione's desperation to seek a place of total privacy, she had gone down to where the Slytherin's house was and got lost in the small, obscure, secret passageways that only Slytherins knew how to navigate. But then again, Hermione wouldn't dare step foot on 'Slytherin' territory.

Tired, out of breath, and needing a moment to think, Draco slumped down against a wall on the seventh floor corridor. He closed his eyes, thought and pictured Hermione just alone, by herself. He had no idea how much this would actually affect her. He hadn't taken into account the years rumours have circulated about her liking Weasley.

Feeling something against his back, Draco shot up, and whirled around so fast, his hair disarrayed all over his face. His eyes fascinated by what he saw. A Door. An actual door that wasn't there before. Then it dawned on him. This was where the Room of Requirement was! Feeling curious, he reached for the knob of the door, and pushed the door with a slight force forward, making the door go in a slow motion. He hesitantly walked through the entrance and looked about the room.

The room had a warm glow to it, possibly because of the candles lit up all over the room and the one chandelier hanging in the center. The walls, though obviously windowless, were draped in red velvet fabric. The walls had golden rims. As for furniture wise, it had one large sofa, which Draco was facing the back side of, a lit up fireplace, a lamp, and a chair. It seemed like the perfect getaway for the desire of solitude.

Walking slowly to the sofa, Draco put his hand on it, and peered over. Lying on the seat was a sprawled Hermione! Draco's heart almost stopped when he saw her. His instinct was to check if she was alive. He did and she was.

Draco walked around the sofa, elevated down until one knee was on the ground. He tucked away the hairs that were on her face in a cluttered fashion. He studied her for a moment, noticing the dried up streaks on her face created by tears before snapping out of it and using a hand to shake her by the shoulders.

"Granger, wake up. Wake up!" Draco said as he gently started shaking Hermione up from her sleep.

Hermione didn't wake up immediately, but she did eventually. When she spoke, it was obvious she was in a groggy state. "D…Draco?" When she said his name, Draco's breath got caught in his throat. "What…w-where are we?" Hermione said as she looked around.

Clearing his throat, Draco replied while looking away. "We're in the Room of Requirement."

"Why-" Hermione stopped. Her eyes grew bigger, possibly because she was recalling some due memories, then they drooped and stared off at the floor. "I remember."

Turning his head back to her, Draco felt some what angered. He didn't particularly like Hermione in this state. Being all depressed and what-not. He felt like kicking himself. This was his fault. In a way, it backfired because in a way, he felt these unwanted emotions.

Standing up, he held out a hand to Hermione. "Get up. We've got to go back. It's over midnight and I'm tired."

Hesitantly, Hermione took his hand and pulled herself up. They left the room and Draco turned his head around to witness the door slowly disappear. Being in an extremely groggy state, Hermione had as much balance as a muggle who've drank too much alcoholic beverage. Draco, being the good guy in this situation, used a hand to keep her balanced and from falling on some minor steps until she was some what walking like her normal self. But Draco noticed she was sleepy by the way her eyes drooped at times, causing her to be tempted to sleep. Then Draco decided the hell with it. She probably wouldn't even remember in the morning.

He stopped Hermione be turning her around to face him. In her state, she squinted to see him. Rolling his eyes, he advanced towards her, then using his two arms, took her up, bridal style.

This seemed to wake Hermione a little bit. Her voice cracked a bit as she shrieked, "Draco!"

Draco walked faster, with Hermione in his arms, so that the living portraits wouldn't be as bothered by them. Glancing down at her, he said, "Shut up and be quiet Granger. With the way we were travelling with you and your current state, it would've taken us just days to get back to our dorm. Besides, students shouldn't be out here at this time. Heads are no exception."

Using her hands to fuss around, Hermione argued, "Okay! Fine, I'll-…I'll" Hermione involuntarily yawned and covered her mouth with both hands when she caught herself. "I'll walk faster," she said when she opened up her hands for a few seconds.

Draco didn't respond. He knew she'd be true to her word and walk faster, but he didn't want to let her go. Surprisingly, he liked carrying her, despite the extra weight he had to carry up the stairs. Besides, they were pretty damn close to their dorm. He'd let her down when they got in there, but as for now, she wasn't going anywhere.

When they got to their dorm's portrait, Draco saw that the man in the portrait was sleeping. With no hands to knock on the painting to wake him up, Draco kicked the painting.

"Oh…ugh…WHAT!" asked the angry Renaissance man.

"Open up. Reticent Bogart," replied Draco.

"Why are you kids out here at this time of-"

"Just open up," Draco cut in.

The man's lips thinned as he shook his head, but opened up nonetheless. "If the headmaster found out about this, he'd-"

"Oh, shut up," replied Draco as he walked in. Then he grumbled, "Like I give a rat's ass."

Hermione kept her mouth shut until Draco set her down. "Well…um.. Thanks, I guess." She rubbed her eyes. "I…I should go to my own room now."

"Wait," said Draco. Hermione turned to face him. "Why were you in that room?" Draco acted stupid.

"I…That's none of your business, Malfoy," replied Hermione. " Now if you don't mind-"

"Something happened, right?" Draco inquired. "With that Weasley kid, during your patrol tonight."

Hermione raised her chin. "Malfoy, like I said, that's none of your business."

Draco sneered. She was back to calling him by his surname again. "I knew it. It had something to do with that kid."

"Malfoy-"

Draco advanced toward Hermione put an arm around her, and guided her to her room. He pushed her inside. He himself couldn't go because he wasn't in his animagus form. "Go to sleep and forget that Weasley kid, Granger. There are plenty of other better, smarter, more-good looking guys in this school than him." He gave her a heart stopping smirk. "And you're looking at a perfectly good example right now."

Hermione rolled her eyes, yet smiled. Turning, began to close the door. Before closing she heard his voice again. "I mean it, Granger! Forget Weasley!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this chapter's not very good. I only wrote the draft for the first 5 paragraphs in my notebook before deciding to wing the rest on the computer :O. haha

i find it interesting that i have NO IDEA how this story's going to go. I've only got the turning point planned out but everything from the beginning to the middle and from the middle to the end, are not planned. yep, so yeah. Just winging this story :D in a way it's kinda cool, cause i dont know what's gonna happen either. Just writing out whatever pops in my head the moment another chapter's done.

Also! I'm sleepy... theres another excuse for why this may stink. Umm... its not even 8:30 but... yeah... sleepy. tired. High school registration stuff :3

Arent i nice to put my Author's notes at the very end rather than in the beginning haha :D I do that cause i dont want to disturb you.

ANYWAYS

HARRY POTTER (C) JK ROWLINg

if harry potter did belong to me, then Tom Felton would be talking about me not Rowling :(


	9. Perfect by Nature

Perfect by Nature

Over the next course of days, Hermione kept evading Ron and Draco began to talk to her more frequently than usual. Hermione found this new found relationship between them a bit suspicious. Even though she ignored it, overall, she was still cautious. She could be skating on thin ice for all she knew.

Quidditch season seemed to be close by and all the house teams have apparently already held their tryouts and started to practice. Except for Slytherin. Draco was fumbling to get all his gears together. When he walked out his room, Hermione looked up from the book she was reading by the windowsill and evaluated Draco from the bottom of his fairly heavy practice boots to the hairs that were sticking out on the top of his head.

"Trying out for the Slytherin's quidditch team this year, I see," Hermione inferred. "Aren't you a bit off practice considering you weren't on the team last year?"

Draco shrugged and grinned. "I'll be fine. Besides, captains don't need to try out."

Surprised was Hermione at first, but then she rolled her eyes and slapped her hand to her head. " Captain! You've been inactive for a year and they make you captain." She put a finger on the page she stopped reading on, closed the book and then crossed her arms. "I'm guessing your father pulled a few strings?"

Chuckling, Draco replied, "You know how my family functions so well."

"And to think that your father still has enough influences," said Hermione.

Draco grunted. "He has well over enough. Well, look at the time. I've got to go and break a few dreams on the quidditch field. Later, Granger." He turned to leave, but stopped before stepping out of the dorm. "Oh, and Granger! Two weeks from now, Slytherin house is going up against Gryffindor. You'll be there, won't you?"

Hermione looked flabbergasted. "Of course, I'll be there! Are you daft? Gryffindor's my house! Honestly, you'd be mad to think that I wouldn't support my own house." She reopened her book and slowly started to read again expecting Draco to leave after she spoke.

"Right," Draco said. "But you'll be cheering for Slytherin instead, more specifically, me, instead of your own house deep down inside." Draco's smirk was larger than before.

"And why would I even think of doing that,_ Draco_?" Hermione asked, keeping her eyes down to her book.

"Because, _Hermione_, I heard from a very trustworthy source that Weasel-Bee's made keeper again this year," Draco said. "But I'm sure you didn't know that. Cause, you know. Of your strained relationship and all." He waved her good-bye. "Bye, Granger! I'll look for you on those stands two weeks from now." Then he left, shutting the portrait behind him.  
-

* * *

When Draco arrived on the quidditch pitch, he arrived to a crowd of Slytherins talking, pushing and shoving each other. The younger people who were trying out were not part of the crowd, but rather in a quiet little group of their own, glancing every once in a while at the older years, obviously thinking themselves of a higher 'maturity' level than the people older than them.

Blaise went up to Draco. Following him was Daphne Greengrass who, herself, had another person following her not too far behind. The difference was that Draco was well acquainted with Blaise and Daphne. As for Daphne's little follower, not so much.

"Well, if it isn't the captain himself. Finally decided to come, huh?" said Blaise as he playfully punched Draco on his left shoulder.

"I'm not late if that's what you're implying," said Draco. "You're all just here earlier than scheduled."

"I was not implying that you were late. Just putting it out there that we've been waiting and that you're the last one to arrive. That's all," replied Blaise smirking and putting his hands in front of him as if to surrender.

"Whatever," Draco mumbled under his breath. He turned to Daphne. "Hey, Daphne."

"Hello, Draco," replied Daphne.

Draco glanced over Daphne's shoulder to the girl who was standing about ten feet away from the three of them, looking about. "Who's that?" Frankly, he wasn't interested, but he might as well have asked. There was nothing wrong with expanding the quantity of his acquaintances. It might be handy in the future.

Signalling the girl over, Daphne introduced who the girl was to Draco. "That's my younger sister." Then before her sister got too close, she added in a whisper, rolling her eyes, "She's been dying to personally meet you for all the years she's been here."

When the girl reached the three of them, she held her hand out to Draco. "Hello! I'm Astoria. Daphne's sister."

Draco glanced at her hand before taking it. "So I've heard. Draco Malfoy. Pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine," replied Astoria, quickly. Draco nodded curtly and looked towards the people waiting for the tryouts to begin.

"So, is this the whole lot of them?" Draco asked, counting heads. He counted eighteen.

"Yeah," replied Daphne. "We should get started so we can finish as soon as possible."

Draco nodded and walked over to the crowd. He cleared his throat loudly thinking that it would've been heard. Unfortunately, it was not. He told then tried to tell them to shut up in a loud voice, but to no avail. He took out his wand from within his robes and pointed the tip at his throat until the two were touching. He whisper, "Sonorus" before speaking again, and this time, he was heard loud and clear. " The entire lot of you, shut up before I blast you and your ass off this field!"

The crowd became hushed and all attention was on Draco, who felt he no longer needed the charm to speak over any noises so he whispered the counter spell. "Now, since I'm aware of utterly horrible Slytherin's team was last year, despite a few good players, I'll give you all a fair warning. As captain, I plan to work you all out until you're begging for your mums. The practices will be grueling compared to last year's practices which, to me, were fit for a Nancy." Draco paced back and forth, chin up, hands behind his back. "Now, if you feel that you are 'incapable' or rather feeling uncommitted to do your house justice, I suggest you leave, because this year I will not have Slytherin in third place, behind those know-it-all Ravenclaws, like what happened last year, just because this house plays like we've got sticks up our asses." Draco scanned the group. "Well?"

It wasn't very surprising when a few once overconfident first and second years left grumbling about how hostile, stuck up, and high and mighty Draco sounded. Draco ignored them and scanned the group again. There were thirteen left. It was a good and fair amount to start with considering there were only seven positions to fill.

Draco grinned slyly, put his hands on his hips and said, "Well, I say we get our brooms, and get to it then, shall we?"

-

* * *

  
Hermione didn't see Draco again that afternoon until the evening dinner and when she did, she noticed he still had a bit of dirt on his face. Not that it mattered since he was kindly informed by a younger Slytherin girl and rubbed the nuisance off his face.

Hermione sat across Harry with Ron three spaces to Harry's left, sitting next to Dean, Seamus and across Neville. Ron hadn't talked to her since the incident and hadn't tried to. She figured that, just like her, he felt awkward. She ate silently, either staring at her food or looking around at everyone else, unaware of Harry, watching her.

Harry spoke, deciding to find some answers for himself. " 'Mione, what's going on between you and Ron? He's been looking and acting unusual for a week now!" He turned his head to look at Ron. "You have no idea how hard it is to read or sleep early when Ron's speaking about touchy things." Harry shook his head.

Hermione was careful. "What exactly is Ron saying that's so 'touchy'?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "He's been talking about Lavender, which I find…weird, considering last year he didn't hesitate to public show how much he disliked her after about three or four months of dating." He looked at Hermione.

Straightening her posture, and lifting her chin slightly upwards, Hermione replied, emotionlessly, "Maybe they reconciled after months of being broken up."

Harry sighed and pushed his plate away. "I thought he finally realized his feelings for you this year."

Again, Hermione replied without much emotion. "Well, so it seems that you were wrong. I don't believe he even had any romantic interests in me."

"But at the start of the year, he-"

"Look Harry. Maybe Ron just thought he felt something for me when he really didn't. I don't know, but I don't care. I'm getting over it. Really," Hermione cut in.

Harry looked at Hermione. "Is this why both of you've been acting weird around each other?"

Hermione decided she didn't want to eat anymore and pushed her plate away. "No. I mean…kind of. But don't fret over it too much. I'll talk to Ron later, alright? Then everything will be back to normal." She got up from her seat. "I'm going to leave early today. I'll see you tomorrow in class, okay? Bye." She waved good-bye to him and started to make her way out.

-

* * *

Draco looked up from his pointless conversation with Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore and saw that Hermione looked upset. Upset enough to get up from her seat, bid Potter good-bye and leave. He didn't know why, but he also excused himself , got up, left to her.

-

* * *

Harry watched Hermione until she left the hall and was about to turn his attention away from the door until he saw Malfoy from the corner of his eye, apparently leaving the hall also.

'_Malfoy_!' Harry exclaimed mentally. '_He's got something to do with all of this. I just know it. He-_' Harry stopped himself, slapped himself forehead, and grunted. "I'm way to suspicious of Malfoy on everything. Ron and Hermione's right. Harry, you're too paranoid and you think that everyone in school, especially Malfoy, is scheming some plot. Get a grip!" Harry said to himself. Then he took a deep breath and joined in the conversation Dean was having with Neville.

* * *

****A/N: **Another possibly sucky chapter. man im still tired :( but at least i made it past 9 pm :O WOOT!

SO! For those of you who reviewed saying that im doing a good job keeping them in character, to you i say, "REALLY?" cause frankly, i think im stepping outside the box more and more which is something i dont want to do! But thanks nevertheless. My view doesn't matter, only the readers. I ask my friends all the time on what they think and all they say is "ya! Ya!" but really i dont trust them -_- They're so easy to please.

**Just Ana:** I'm not sure if there's going to be any 'Jealous Draco' YET! cause i dont think Draco's at that stage where its okay to feel that way yet, you know? I dont want this story to move waaaay too fast that feelings arent developed in a long enough period. I've read sooo many stories where draco hates hermione's guts one chapter, becomes jealous in the next, then in the third realizes he loves her and then so forth and so forth.

Also im still planning and thinking on how I'm going to make Draco jealous (how he'll act, what he'll do, how it'll happen), I'm coming up with ideas, finding faults in them and reconstructing them cause its hard to make Draco jealous for someone he hates (in the books/movies) without making him go out of character.

So i guess i should state the credits now.

HP (C) JK ROWLING

TOM FELTON (C) currently Jade Olivia, but you wait! ... you just wait -_-


	10. Like a Fire in the Dark

**Like Fire in the Dark**

Draco followed Hermione to the private bathroom. She turned the faucet slightly on and washed her hands.

Draco entered the bathroom, leaned against a wall, facing Hermione, arms crossed with one leg over the other. "So, what did Potter say to you to make you so upset?"

Hermione turned around to face Draco. "He-…Harry said that all Ron's been talking about is Lavender lately." She kept her eyes to the floor. She didn't seem to be sad, but Draco sensed that she was only a little bit upset, but more likely to be irritated.

"So I've heard," replied Draco. "What not with him talking about her at every chance he gets, that stupid ginger."

"And Harry's right! Why would Ron become so interested in Lavender? The dimbo he briefly dated and ended up hating by the time they broke up." Hermione walked up to Draco. Since Draco was a few inches taller than her, she had to slightly look up at him. In a whisper, she asked, "You don't think he's under some sort of love potion, do you?"

Draco looked away, trying to ignore the fact that she was extremely close to him. "Course not. Love potions make you do a lot more moronic, stupid, and idiotic things. It also makes you look stupid. But, Weasley-" He stopped. Then said, chuckling, "But Weasley already does look stupid." When Hermione punched his on his shoulder, he quickly apologized and rubbed on the impacted area although being that it was Hermione's fist that hit him, it didn't hurt him too much. "Anyways, my point is that as stupid and idiotic Weasley is to me, I don't think he's stupid enough to take a love potion."

Hermione bit her lip. "Oh, but Ron is! I mean, he's not stupid, but he's been naïve enough to accidentally take a love potion! Last year with Romilda Vane! She spiked some chocolate candy and Ronald accidentally ate them!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "And where would Lavender find a pre-made love potion when the potion itself is rather difficult to make?"

Thinking for a moment, Hermione moved away from Draco and paced. Then, coming up with an idea, she put a finger in the air. " 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!' They've got love potions there."

Draco raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Those 'love potions' they sell shouldn't even be called a potion. They only last like what? Twenty-four hours?"

"But Lavender could be secretly giving Ro-"

Holding his hands up, Draco exclaimed, " Granger! Honestly, I think you should just talk to Ron. If he doesn't seem like he's under some spell, then he's most likely not." Then he smirked. "I can guarantee you that he's not, though."

Eyeing Draco, she slanted her mouth. "Right. Well for once, I think I'll actually listen to you. Merlin knows why." She held her hand out and said, "Thanks, Malfoy."

Ignoring the hand, Draco put his left arm around her and stuffed his right hand in his pocket, then began to lead both of them out the bathroom. "You're welcome." When they were outside, he let her go despite Hermione secretly liking his hold on her. Realizing this, she closed her eyes and shook her head quickly.

She turned to face him again and asked, "You're POSITIVE that he's not under a spell?"

"Absolutely positive," replied Draco, nodding.

Hermione slightly cocked her head to the right. "How? How can you be so positive?"

Shrugging, Draco replied, "Just take my word for it, 'Mione. I-"

Waving her hands in front of her, Hermione interrupted Draco. "You just called me ' 'Mione' '. There's something wrong with you isn't there?"

"What, we're not friends?" Draco said, sounding a bit taken back.

"NO!" Then when she saw Draco's reaction, she tried again. "I mean…it's not that we're not, it's just that we…we're good acquaintances and we're both Heads so we SHOULD have a good relationship anyways. So I guess…" Then she sighed giving up. "Yeah, I guess we are. But we're like level one friends. Just so you know."

Draco gave her the largest smile he's ever given to anyone. "Alright then. Go and talk to Weasley. I'll see you later, friend."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione replied, "Don't push it." Then the two of them departed. Draco went down to the Slytherin dungeons and Hermione went back to the Great Halls. Both had their own purposes.

* * *

"Blaise!" Draco called out initially when he entered the common room. Noticing Blaise wasn't in there, he barged in the boys' room. Good enough, Blaise was in there sitting at a desk, writing on a parchment with a quill, book open in front of him. When Blaise heard a noise behind him, he turned his head back.

"Oh, Draco. Lovely seeing you," he greeted.

"Granger's going to talk to Ron about his sudden…fondness of Lavender right now," Draco said, not bothering to greet Blaise back.

Raising himself from the chair, Blaise stood up, stretched for a second, walked to his bed, and laid down, with pillows supporting his back making it possible to be in a some-what sitting position. "Why worry? I thought you already moderated his memories that night."

"True," said Draco. "But what if…what if he somehow broke through the spell and…woke up?"

Blaise tsked and sighed. "Draco, obviously you didn't do enough research. Memory charms, whether they are used to moderate or simply erase a person's memory, cannot be broken so easily unless the victim is afflicted with some sort of pain."

Draco's ears perked up. "Wait. What do you mean it can't be broke unless some sort of pain is afflicted on the victim of the charm?"

Seemingly, Blaise did not seem to mind explaining. "Well, after the First Wizarding War, a few of Voldemort's so called 'loyal' servants 'Obliviated' themselves. Others moderated themselves. Why did they do this? Simple. Erasing their memories would mean no evidence for the Ministry of Magic to use against their claims of being under the Imperius Curse, because from known information, while being under the curse, you feel as though you're in limbo and feel a vague sense of happiness, filled with warm feelings. And since you're distracted by all those goodies, you're most likely not going to remember what you've done under the curse. Understand?"

When Draco nodded, Blaise continued. "Then somehow some person working for the Ministry figured out a way to break memory charms the Death Eaters casted on themselves. By inflicting pain or torture on the subject, you free them from the charm. It's not known how much pain inflicted would suffice the need to break it, but pain nonetheless."

Draco shoved his hands in his pocket and let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, so I'm in the clearing."

Blaise smirked, displaying the smile that made women drop as much as Draco's did. "That you are, mate."

Then Draco realized his second problem. "Blaise, I don't think it worked. I think Granger still…fancies Weasley." Clenching his fists in his pockets, Draco cursed.

Laughing, Blaise put a hand to his head. "Wooing Granger's turning out to be a lot more harder than you thought it'd be, it seems, eh mate?"

"Shut up," sneered Draco, but he knew it was true. It was a lot harder. Though the relationship between Hermione and Weasley were strained, he didn't fully cut off the emotional link. "I'm getting there. Today she just admitted we were friends. That's one step closer to the goal."

"Friends!" Blaise said in shock. "Sorry, Mate, but I didn't think you'd even get close to that title!"

* * *

Ron looked up from his conversation with other fellow Gryffindors to see Hermione standing in front of him with only the table in between them. "Oh…Hi Hermione."

"Ron, I need to talk to you," Hermione said quickly feeling uncomfortable with the few eyes staring at her.

"Um…sure, I guess," replied Ron. To the people he was talking to he said, "Hey guys, I've got to go for a while. Be right back." He left his seat and followed Hermione up one flight of stairs until they were on the first solid, non-moving platform. "So what'd you want to talk about?"

"I want to know why you haven't tried once to talk to me since that night! And what's really going on between you and Lavender?" Hermione had her arms crossed across her chest. To her, they felt like shields, shielding her from the inevitable.

"Well…" Ron scratched his head. "Lavender and I…we're seeing each other again."

"But I though you said you hated her last year," Hermione said. Her eyebrows scrunched together on her face.

"I-…I don't know what happened, Hermione. Honestly! It just…it just happened and I feel like this time it's different. I don't know why, it just does." Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and took her hands. "I'm sorry, Hermione. About…I mean, if I made you feel or think anything that wasn't there." When he saw Hermione purse her lips, he quickly added, "Don't blame or beat yourself up for anything at all, you hear me Hermione Jean Granger! I'm the jerk. I'm the…the ass that you call me sometimes, which may now be all the time. I'm the traitor that Malfoy says I am. Hermione, if you want, you could throw me off the stairs if you want. I won't blame you!"

"Here! See? See?" Ron was leaning half of his body over the stone railing. "Push me off if you'd like." He squeezed his eyes shut. Hermione was stunned and petrified. Ron actually thought she'd push him off!

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" Hermione screeched out of pure terror. "Stop that before you kill yourself and I will really blame myself!" She grabbed his robes from the back and jerked him back, away from the railing. "I would never hate you enough to push you off to your demise, Ron." She hugged him. "I've known you for years and you're like a brother to me," she said, but was muffled by Ron's clothes. Then, her words rang in her ears. Brother. She considered Ron to be her brother!

Ron didn't notice and hugged Hermione back. "Good."

* * *

Draco was in his own room, reading a few pages of a charms book that needed to be read for the next charms class, until he heard thumps beating against his door. He set the book down, got up and opened the door. He opened it only to be faced with Hermione about to throw another pebble at his door.

Baffled, Draco asked, "Where the hell were you able to find rocks without going outside!"

Hermione shrugged." I don't know. I just found them lying around. Besides, Hogwarts is a castle, Malfoy, if you haven't noticed. It's made up stone and sometimes pieces of stones break off, making pebbles."

"I know there's a barrier outside my room that prevents you from entering, but why use pebbles to get my attention inside when you could've used magic. You know, something a normal magical person would do?" said Draco. Just when Hermione was going to answer, Draco quickly added in a not-so serious tone. "Oh, right! I forgot you've lived in the Muggle world all your life. I suppose it's only common. Is this the muggle's way of gaining someone's attention? Throwing rocks at their doors?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out. "Actually, your blind shot in the dark actually hit the target, Malfoy, except that we throw rocks at windows, not doors. It's something I've heard muggle teens do, though I don't know why."

"Of course," replied Draco. "So, how was the talk with Weasley? Was it pleasant? What happened?" He took a seat on the sofa, on the far left. Hermione did the same, but she sat on the far right side.

"Well, he said I could kill him if I wanted and that he wouldn't blame me," Hermione said looking up and bobbing her head as if to reminiscence the episode.

Interested, Draco raised an eyebrow. "And did you?" he asked, half serious.

"For the love of Merlin!" Hermione cried. "Simply, no! I love Ron too much to do that to him."

Draco's fists clenched dangerously, and his jaws set. In an annoyed, irritated and angry voice, Draco forced himself to ask. " 'Love him'? "

Hermione obviously didn't notice and nodded. "Yes. I've known Ron in all my years at Hogwarts. How can I not? But actually…" Her voice softened. "During out talk, I realized I only loved him a brother."

As fast as his anger came, it left. "Brother, huh?" When Hermione nodded, Draco felt….to some extent, happy! "That's suppose to be good, right?"

Hermione replied, "Yes, because now that I've finally realized how I really, REALLY feel about Ron, I can move on with no hard feelings of anything in tow."

Draco grinned to himself. "Well said, Granger." To Draco, those words were music to his ears. The future of this bet looked so clear. No more emotional obstacles about Hermione and Ron to overcome anymore. Now it was all an open field. Not only that, but it was now open game.

* * *

** **A/N: WASSUP! ** For those of you who reviewed, THANKS SOOO MUCH :D

**_To Gellia_**: THANKS for the helpful review. I too have felt that Hermione's a bit of a passive character :( But you've dawned it on me, so in this chapter i tried to bring her out more -_- ALSO! YES! Blaise actually is in Harry Potter so he is NOT an original character of mine. I did not know anything about Blaise until a few days ago, i did some research for the story because i was a bit rusty because i havent picked up an HP book in 3 years. As i read, Blaise is actually the POLAR opposite of how i portray him! He's more of a closed-in chap, doesn't find any romantic interests in any girls, hangs out with Draco but doesn't so much hold him as all high and mighty like other slytherins do due to his father being in the trusty death eater circle. He's his own person, dedicated to his own views, well collected and not at all goofy-ish and, in my opinion, Australian like! I dont know why, but when i right the things blaise does and says, he reminds me of an Australian. AND like Draco, he favors blood purity -_- He's in the 6th movie. Doesn't have any lines but has appearances. Funny part was during Slughorns slug club dinner.

**_To Clover108_**: THANKS for the review and the idea! Actually, I already do have something very similar to that in the climax of the story. YES although i have no idea how I'll get to the climax, i HAVE the climax all planned out. All dramatic-like and what-not. Not TOO dramatic. OH NOES! haha :D And i would LOVe to reply to my reviewers but to reply you have to send a private message, i believe? it's not like on Deviantart where i can quickly reply to the commenter without going to another page then click back then click reply again. Also i cant reply to some of these review D: It doesnt have the 'reply back' button!

**Please if you see any typos, tell me!**

I should put the Disclaimers up.

HP (C) JK ROWLING

TOM FELTON (C) JADE OLIVIA GORDON! BUT YOU WAIT! YOU WAIT UNTIL I BECOME 18! I WILL FLY TO LONDON, SERENADE TOM FELTON AND IMPRESS HIM WITH MY LACROSSE SKILLZ!


	11. Blame it on Love

** Blame It on Love**

_It was the day of the first match_  
_Between two of Hogwarts' infamous houses_  
_Every creature, human and ghost were stirring_  
_Even the thieving kitchen mouse!_

* * *

In the Great Hall, it was extremely loud. Louder than the usual. Many students who of different houses travelled over to the Gryffindor table to wish Harry, the team's captain and seeker, good luck. No one really went to the Slytherin table to wish them luck, but they didn't really care and if someone did actually bother, they'd only receive a cold shoulder.

Blaise, who was dressed in his chaser uniform, nudged Draco by the shoulders. "Hey, look. Potter's center of attention again. Lovely, huh?"

Draco slowly lifted his head up to look. "Scar-head, Potter. 'The Boy Who Live,' Potter. He just loves attention. That stupid scar of his probably soaks it all up." He pointed his fork at Harry. "Bet he'd die if no one paid the least bit of attention to him for a day." Then he stabbed his breakfast muffin.

Blaise angled his head and smirked. "He won't be getting much attention if we win."

Draco shook his head. "No. Either they rejoice with him or sympathize."

"So, Potter wins either way in everything."

Draco got up to leave. "Not everything. He's going to lose today." Then he went up to his room to retrieve his broom.

* * *

In Draco's room, he went to the closet, set aside sets of clothes and took out his broom from the very back. It wasn't the latest broom to appear that year. He'd gotten it last year from his mother.

Draco exited and saw Hermione the moment she left and closed the dorm. Hurrying, he left the dorm to go catch up to her. She wasn't too far, but he decided to call out to her anyways. "Granger!"

Turning around, Hermione stopped to let Draco catch up with her. "Hello, Draco." For the last week she's settled on calling him by his first name, but Draco was still calling her Granger. He felt that calling her by her friend name would make this all…personal. "Ready for the match? Make sure to make it interesting. It's the first match of the year, you know."

Walking along side each other they headed down. She was heading to the Great Hall and he was going to the Quidditch pitch early. " Don't worry, it'll be brilliant. You just watch me win and Potter lose." He looked down at her and winked to which she rolled her eyes too.

"Honestly, you've got to be pretty darn positive that you'll win to be this confident," she said, chuckling.

"Oh, I am," he replied. "Despite what you or other people may think, we're not going to resort to jinxes. This year Slytherin's going to be better than last year. Last year, they were pathetic."

"Such a nice thing to say about your own house."

Draco shrugged. "Last year's team didn't deserve a compliment."

Then, the next thing they knew, they had reached the Great Hall's entrance. Further away past the Hall was a corridor that led would eventually lead outside. This was where they'd depart.

"Ah, well I guess I'll see you later on that field," Hermione grinned.

She waved him good-bye and way about to leave and enter the Great Hall, when Draco grabbed her wrist stopping him. She turned back to face him, but was stopped short when Draco swooped down really quick and gave her a light kiss on her cheek. As fast as the kiss was, he dropped her hand and walked on his merry way. Speechless, Hermione stood there watching him leave. Before he turned left to start his journey out, he looked back at her, shrugged and said, "You know, for good luck."

* * *

When the time came, the Quidditch Pitch was filled with loud roars from it's audience. It looked fully crowded, though there were still spaces visibly empty. The two teams met in the middle of the field, both huddled, reviewing plans and motivating each other. After they finished, they created their formation. The Seeker was in front, then the Beaters followed . After them were the Chasers. The Keeper was in the back, making it easy for them to get to their post as soon as the match started.

"Alright. Play a fair and clean game," Madam Hooch told both teams. She knelt to grab the Quaffle. Her assistant stood near the box that held the Blungers and the Snitch. She looked at both team separately and asked, "Are you ready?" When the teams nodded yes, she put her whistle in her mouth, blew as hard as the wind ran, and threw the Quaffle in the air. Simultaneously, her assistant flipped open the box, both releasing the Blungers and the snitch which both sky rocketed upwards and about the moment they gained their freedom.

As soon as the match officially started, the uproar of the crowd grew incredibly louder and the players soared up with great speed. The chasers fought for possession of the Quaffle. The keeper went immediately to their post waiting for the other team's advancements. Harry and Draco were both floating up high in the air, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Snitch from where they were and not get hit by a deliberate attempt of the other team.

Since they were not too far off from each other's hearing distance, Draco sneered to Harry. "Good luck, _Potter_. You're going to bloody need it!"

"Gee Malfoy. With all the wins I've got compared to yours, sure, it'd be_ I_ that would need the-"

Draco didn't bother sticking around to hear that last part because down below, behind Harry, he caught a glimpse of gold! Finally! Draco Malfoy did something that Scar-head Potter hadn't been able to do yet! Catching a glimpse of that snitch!

Draco wasted no time swooping down to the place where he saw that little glimmer of hope. Harry twisted his broom around and chased Draco, having a hunch that he'd seen the Snitch. It didn't take long for Draco to see the Snitch again. It wasn't too far away from him, but he needed to hurry. He turned his head back to see if Harry was on his tail. Much to his expectation, Harry was.

When Draco looked back, forward, after looking behind him, his heart stopped when he saw a Blunger so damn close to his face. With quick reflexes, he flew higher, spinning horizontally two times before stabilizing his balance, regaining his previous speed, and getting reasonably high up. By the sound of the crowd's sad noises, Draco figured they'd hope that it had hit him. Following that was a small roar of cheering. He looked up at the score board. Slytherin had 80 points and Gryffindor had 60!They were two goals ahead. He smirked, amazed at how fast the game was already progressing and praising himself for his pick of wonderful chasers. Then he looked down to look for Potter. He was on a stand by near the stands for the Gryffindors.

After taking a breather, Draco swooped down again and roamed the area once again trying to look for the snitch. He flew around the higher areas at a decent speed, but didn't see anything. Then he swooped down to the area not so far from the ground and that's when he saw it! '_I'm the luckiest bastard in the world_,' thought Draco to himself. '_Me catching the Snitch two ti-'_

He didn't get to finish that thought because Harry Potter had just flew right past him, so fast that the air pulled Draco in his direction. Scar-head Potter was going after the Snitch!

"Harry Potter seems to have spotted the Golden Snitch once again!" said the Announcer through the microphone which was magnified one-thousand times louder through out the entire Quidditch Pitch. The cheers of the three houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff- were heard. The noise they were making was so loud, it covered the groans and grunts of disgust made by the Slytherins. "A glimmer of hope for the Gryffindor team!"

'_Potter, Potter, Potter_!' Draco thought angrily as he chased after Harry. '_God-like, Potter. I saw that bloody Snitch first!_' Draco doubled his speed, catching up to Harry and being head-to-head with him. Then, without warning, the Snitch changed it direction and travelled seventy degrees up. Draco took this opportunity and rocketed after the Snitch, deliberately hitting Harry to the right as he did so, attempting to make it look like an accident.

The game's been going on for a fair amount of time and Slytherin was in the lead. The Snitch was almost- just almost- within Draco's reach. Flying as fast as he could, Draco reached for the Snitch. It was so close that he could almost feel it's airbrush-like wings. Just as he was about the grab it, much to everyone's anticipation, he glanced behind him to take a look at Harry, but instead he saw Hermione. There was a kid, who Draco recognized as Ayden Reid, a Gryffindor, that put his arm around her and he was obviously saying something that made her laugh. That distracted her from watching him!

Draco was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see the Blunger that a Gryffindor had hit in his direction. Before he could react, it hit him violently on his right side, causing him to spin in an uncontrollable fashion to the left. The pain was so excruciating that he unconsciously let his left hand release its grip on the broom to grab his right arm. This was a mistake. Due to motion of broom, gravity and the force his body was acting against, he couldn't hold on as hard as he tried. Draco lost his grip and began to spin and plummet to the ground. He heard gasps and shrieks despite his blurred vision and wondered if Hermione was one of those people. He let out a short, quite, and sour laugh. _'Bet **that** got her attention_," he thought sourly. Although he couldn't figure out how far he was to the ground, Draco just closed his eyes and braced for a painful impact.

* * *

Harry had caught the Snitch, but was shocked when nobody was cheering and clapping. Instead they were screaming, gasping and shrieking. Very few were actually cheering. Then he turned his head looking for Draco. When he spotted him, Harry didn't hesitate. He leaned forward and dived down. He was going at such an exquisite speed that the opposing wind hurt his eyes, making him have to squint. Just a few feet before Draco would've met his painful fate, Harry was able to grab hold on his ankle.

Draco angled upside-down. He opened his eyes. First thing he saw were the eyes and heads of the students watching him intently. Then the ground below him. Lastly, he saw Harry up on his broom, holding him by his mere ankle.

"Let me down, **_Potter_**," growled Draco, saying Harry's last name with more spite that usual. "I'D RATHER PLUMMET OFF MY BLOODY BROOM AND BREAK EVERY SINGLE BLEEDING BONE IN MY BODY THAN BE SAVED BY YOU,_ YOU FILTHY **HALF-BREED**_!" Draco screamed. He was angry, obviously. Not because of Harry, but because of a certain someone. He just needed to let his steam out.

"Be thankful, Malfoy!" Harry spited back. "From that high up, you could've been knocking on death's door!" Harry was also angry, in response to Draco's anger. "I should've just let you fall."

"**Let-me-the-bloody-hell-go-POTTER**," growled Draco angrily. "You already won the bloody match. Save me the_ god-damn_ humiliation."

Harry looked up to see Madam Hooch making her way to where they were and looked back down to Draco. "Fine." Then, as if robotically, he opened his fingers and Draco fell at least five feet before hitting the ground with a thud.

Draco kept his face to the ground, his teeth clenched together and his fists were all coiled up. When Madam Hooch got to him, and with Harry gone off back to his own team, she inspected him, lifted his gears off his body and scanned his right side. She said that it was only the beginning. That the bruise would become more visible and the pain would be more agonizing.

With the help of Hagrid, who Draco just despised, Draco was carried to the infirmary. All through his move there, Draco couldn't help but place some of the blame on Hermione and most of it on himself.

* * *

** **A/N: **NAHH! You guys can criticize my writing in this scene :'( I;m not very skilled in writing um..Quidditch Match scenes. haha but i was kinda excited to!

Other than that, for all those who keep saying 'update soon' ohhh you should know by now that i update either every day or like.. every 2-3 days :D But i try to do so every day.

When first thinking about writing this story, while watching Adventure time, chowder, tv, I was going to make Slytherin win. THEN i remembered a scene in the Chamber of Secret, where Draco is kinda projected off his broom, tumbles hard and falls to the ground during a match. Then i got the idea of him chasing the snitch and seeing Hermione with this one guy. PS: it's not what it looks like btw :D Ayden's not a bad kid. I was going to give him the name of 'Avery Mitchell' But Avery's in my James & Lily fanfic.

This chapter was suppose to go longer to where Hermione visits Draco but yeaahh... i felt like where i ended was a good place TO end. AH no hate :D OH i could just have blaise visit him. i dont know. like i said, WINGING IT!

** Voldie's Fav Death Eater**: His animagus form is a fox with blonde hair. Only 25% of me wanted to make it a FERRET because i seriously HATE over using things like that. Besides, Foxes are small, cute, and adorable but behind all that, they're sneaky, smart, and clever! That's why i chose it. Cause Draco's sly like a darn fox :D And cause he's foxxy. lol. Not really **("_") **And I ALSO know what it's like to read stories off a device in the morning! I woke up one time at like 3 and was like 'ok ima read some dramione fanfics' and i kept going cross-eyed cause i was still SLEEEPY :D Wonderful

**Clover109:** WELCOME :D AND THANKS!

**4SnowWolf: **Dude, thanks for frequently reviewing :O i seriously appreciate it **(v"_")("." )**

***_Disclaimers:_**

**_HP(C) J.K ROWLING_**

**_TOM FELTON (C) JADE OLIVIA/ BRITAIN! NOO! _**_No worries. I give them 3 years tops :P_**_  
_**


	12. Don't You Hesitate

** Oh, Don't You Hesitate**

All bandaged up and strictly ordered to not make too much movements, Draco had very limited options on what he could do. He was bored and slightly less irritated. His right side hurt so damn bad, it was throbbing and he could feel it. He decided he was going to kill whoever the bastard was that did this to him, but he did keep in mind he was partially, just a little, at fault.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe what she witnessed on the Pitch out there that day with what happened to Draco. She caught sight of him almost catching the Snitch and actually thought that Slytherin was going to win, but then the next thing she knew, people were making loud commotions and Draco was free falling to the ground. Her breath was caught in her throat when Harry finally caught him before he hit the ground.

She was on her way to the Hospital Wing to visit him. It'd been a bit of a challenge to escape her fellow students and their victory party without being noticed as gone, but she ended up managing just fine.

* * *

Draco heard someone at the door and turned his head to it's direction. Hermione stood in the doorway for a few seconds before walking to Draco's bed and stood beside him. When she was done, she was looking down on him and him up at her.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked some-what sourly. "Shouldn't you be with Potter and Weasel-Bee? "

"I wanted to know how you were. It looked like the Blunger hit you hard from where I was sitting."

"Oh, really? You actually saw that?" He scoffed and looked at the ceiling. " Weren't too distracted?"

" How could I be distracted when every single Gryffindor around me kept whispering about how Slytherin was actually going to win?"

Draco turned his head back at her and threw her a look. "Oh, I don't know. From the looks of it, you were plenty distracted with that kid…what's the name? Reid? What, with his scrawny arm around you and all, and you laughing. 'He-he, ha-ha'."

"Reid?" Hermione said confused, then, with the mocking face Draco was making, instead of being mad, she laughed.

"What!" Draco demanded.

Hermione wiped the single tear in her right eye and finished laughing. "I'm sorry, but your face just looked so stupid. " She chuckled for a bit. "Reid was just thanking me for helping him with a few things on the test in DADA and he told me to watch out cause he'd probably outdo me on it and that just made me laugh cause…well, you know."

Draco closed him eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Granger, top of all her classes."

"Right," commented Hermione. "But why would you care about Reid and all?"

Draco used his left hand to make minor hand motions. "Nothing, just thought he was flirting cause he fancied you or something." He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione, again.

"So, what if he fancies me?" Hermione put hands on her hips. " I find it rather flattering!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. It just didn't look right. You two, I mean." He shook his head. " I don't know."

"Wh-"

"Let's just drop it, Granger," said Draco. "I don't know about you, but I say we've gotten a bit off topic, don't you think?"

"Uh…yeah," Hermione reluctantly agreed. "So, how's your side?"

"Excruciatingly painful, thanks for asking," replied Draco while rubbing his temple.

"You okay?" Hermione asked, referring to his head since he was rubbing it, seeming as if to relieve something.

"Ugh, just a slight headache. It's okay. It'll go away."

Hermione looked around and noticed that Madam Pomfrey wasn't anywhere to be. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?"

"She was called out a while ago. Said she'd be back," Draco replied.

"Eh…so…when're you going to be…um discharged?" asked Hermione.

Draco grunted. "Hopefully soon. I hate this place. It's so boring."

"I don't see any of your Slytherins around here," Hermione observed. "Why is that?"

Draco smirked, for the first time after the match. "They know better than to see me in here and pity me. I'd shoot myself before letting that happen."

"I see. Scared of you, are they?"

"Yep."

"And obviously I'm not, cause I'm here and you're still alive."

"Well, that's cause you're different."

Before Hermione could recover and respond to that very surprising response from Draco, Madam Pomfrey came in muttering to herself. She saw Hermione and didn't seem the least bit annoyed. She probably felt sorry for Draco not having anyone visit him during the whole she was in the same room as him. "Ah Ms. Granger. Perfect." She walked over to the two. "Now, Ms. Granger, I've just spoken to Dumbledore concerning Mr. Malfoy's condition. I fear he'll have a hard time sitting up, laying down or just simply walking!"

"Wonderful! I'm practically disabled." growled Draco.

"Shush," Madam Pomfrey said to him. "I was worried that none of his house mates would assist him, but rather make fun and tease Mr. Malfoy for him condition!"

"As if I'd let them," mumbled Draco.

Hermione ignored him and said to Madam Pomfrey," But, Draco doesn't room in the Slytherin's House anymore. He's head boy, so-"

"Yes, yes," Madam Pomfrey interrupted. "I had realized that once Dumbledore mentioned it. That's why I'm glad you're here, Ms. Granger. " Draco and Hermione both sensed that something was about to happen. "I wont have to find it necessary to track you down. Now, since Mr. Malfoy will most likely have trouble doing simple things due to the harsh bruising on his torso, I'll have to have you assist him until he fairs okay."

Draco's heart leaped. Having Granger as his servant? This was just rich. "Hear that, Granger? You have to serve me until I 'fair okay'!" He started to laugh, but stopped when he felt a sharp pain. Then he just cursed instead.

Madam Pomfrey gave Draco a look of disapproval, shook her head and sighed. "Ms. Granger, feel free to refuse Mr. Malfoy of any help if you feel he's abusing this arrangement."

Hermione nodded curtly. "Yes Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey smiled and put one of her hands over the other. " Then it's done." She turned to Draco. "You will be discharged in the eve, but you will not attend dinner. I'll-"

"So you're planning on letting me starve, are you now!" Draco let out. "If my father hears about-" Draco didn't finish because Hermione took the liberty of grabbing Draco's left hand and using it to cover his own mouth. Draco was far too weak and drained at that moment to break Hermione's hold.

"Mr. Malfoy, you jump to conclusions far too quickly," said Madam Pomfrey. "As I was saying, you will not attend dinner in the Great Hall. I fear that being scrunched between so many students will cause you too much pain."

'It's not like I can't handle pain,' Draco thought.

"So, I'm having it arranged for one of the kitchen Elves to bring up your food for you to your room. The same goes for you Ms. Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, nodding slightly to Hermione. Draco's eyebrows lifted as high as they could and Hermione, even though she covered his mouth with his hand, knew he was smirking.

"But he's got a perfectly good hand to use to feed himself!" Hermione argued. "I don't see the need for me to eat with him."

"You never know, Ms. Granger," replied Madam Pomfrey. "Mr. Malfoy here may fall and cannot get himself back up." She laughed at that. "Or simply maybe because he'd like for some company. It's never fun eating alone by yourself, you know."

Hermione just gave it. It was never like her to fight or argue with a Professor or teacher for something so stupid as to have to eat in her own dorm. "Alright," she said.

"Good," said Madam Pomfrey. "I only came here to check up on Mr. Malfoy, but I have to leave again for a while. I must run this letter over to Professor McGonagall. Blasted owls. I swear, the older they get, the more forgetful they are sometimes." Then she left, leaving Draco and Hermione the click-clacking noises of her shoes.

Hermione let go of Draco's hand, giving him the capability to talk again. "This'll be fun, won't it, Granger?" he said, slyly.

Hermione only sighed, but that was enough to give Draco his satisfaction. To him, this almost made being in pain…more bearable! Hell, if any more good things came him way, he would praise the guy who got him there in the Hospital Wing. And THAT'S saying a lot.

* * *

***A/N: ** Hi, people :D

Well sorry if this chapter's a bit short( or shorter than my normal goal! Usually like 2,000 words. whoa! yeah. thats alot to me) BUT it's because i only wrote the first 2 paragraphs on paper, and i couldnt think of ANYTHING until started writing on the computer. PLUS i have a headache! I blame these people i argue with on Deviantart about whether or not traced bases are wrong (COUGH-YES-COUGH-THEY-ARE-cough) HAHA i get passionate about these. I mean, i'd be pissed if someone took my work :(

Also, if you guys have any idea at all, cause my imaginative idea bucket's running low on creative and original-ness. I like to take cliche crap and giving them my own little twist :) OH and ideas for what goes on during Hermione and Draco dinner thing alot. NO THEY CANNOT HAVE A TV-DINNER SCENE GOING ON. That's just ridiculous...they dont HAVE cable.

**xSerenityIsntAlwaystheAnswerx**: sorry ;_; lol. I just didn't feel like writing anymore. My eyes would've popped out of my 14-year old head from tiredness!

**CheshireCat23: **How do you know O.o... well MAYBE. I was thinking of bringing him back after the inevitable fallout but idk. :/ if i am, then we all know Hermione's not gonna like him back anymore. OOIE

Inform me for typos! and if i called Madam Pomfrey -MRS.

**R&R**

Cause i stay up till 2 just to see if you guys reviewed. haha cause i see that as a pattern. you guys reply at dawn... wow sounds like an ambush plan. "We reply...at DAWN" haha but yeah. and if i cant keep myself up, i sleep and the first thing i do is check on my ipod :D Cause it fills my wittle heart with joy.

HP (C) JK ROWLING

TOM FELTON (C) jade olivia. ok NOW i seriously do give them 3 years cause his last girlfriend lasted 2 years 9 months. and if he gets engaged i'll be ' fine i give them 3 years of marriage' and so forth! But im kinda happy he has a gf. its kinda like LIMBO. He's not single (which is good for me :D) so hes not open game. BUT he's not ENGAGED which is like a death sentence.. but its a marriage sentence -_-


	13. Coming Back Down

** Coming Back Down**

"This is just nice," mumbled Hermione. She sighed and walked to the door entrance. Before leaving, she turned back to Draco, who had watched her the entire time in silence. "I'm going to go inform Ron and Harry that I won't be making an appearance tonight at dinner," she said before pausing, "I'll come back. Madam Pomfrey's counting on me." Then without another word, she turned and left.

"You're too kind, Granger!" Draco yelled after her in a sarcastic voice.

* * *

"You're kidding me! You're absolutely kidding me!" Ron immediately stopped slouching on the chair he was sitting on and sat straight up. "Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? You've got to help that bastard and spend your evening dinners -until further notice- with him?"

Harry, who was standing next to where Ron was, sighed deeply and shook his head. "Maybe I never should've save his ass. Then the only thing we'd probably feel obligated to do is attend his funeral!"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, "What a horrible thing to say! You may not be fond of Draco, but you should never wish him or anyone dead! And I thought you knew better."

Ron gaped at Hermione. His facial expression displayed his shock and confusion well. With shoulders heightened, he began to use both his hands to wildly gesture at her. "There you go again!"

"There I go again with what, Ron?" Hermione asked, a bit taken back by his sudden spastic actions.

"Defending Malfoy and…and calling him by his first name," explained Ron. "It's like you're friends with him or something!"

Tensed, Hermione was hesitance on what she should say in reply. "Well we…are kid of like friends, I guess."

"What!" Harry and Ron shouted out in unison. There was no other people in the room besides them so they didn't need to apologize for being too loud.

"But as Head girl, I should establish a good relationship with him. At least that," she quickly added in.

"You don't have to be his friend to have a good relationship with him," pointed out Harry.

"Yeah," commented Ron, agreeing with what Harry said.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione rubbed the back of her neck, which had been aching her for a good amount of time. "Honestly. You two are over-reacting. Now, I only came here to inform you that I won't be attending dinner tonight along with you all. I've got to go back. Madam Pomfrey's going to expect Draco gone by this time. Bye."

After she left, Ron slumped back into his chair. "Can you believe it? Hermione being friends with a bastard like Malfoy?"

"Harry took a seat and threw his head back. "I…really don't know."

"You think she's been faking it all this time?" You know, hating Malfoy and all?" Ron asked.

"No," replied Harry, running his fingers through his hair. "I mean, not this entire time. Maybe…just recently."

"Think he's playing at some kind of angle?"

Harry let out a long sigh. "I don't know, Ron. I don't know…"

* * *

"About time," said Draco with his back to the door. He then turned on his back. "I though that you-"

"You thought that I what?" Blaise asked. He was smirking and making his way toward Draco. Draco himself felt a sad bit of disappointment that it was Blaise instead of Hermione that walked through those doors at that moment.

Draco's eyes drooped at the sight of his friend. "Hn. Nothing. I thought you were Granger."

"And from the tiny taint of disappointment in your voice, I can positively say that you also wanted to be Granger," pushed on Blaise.

Draco had a look on his face that made Blaise laugh. "Oh, shut up! What are you doing here, anyway? Where were you when I first got here?"

Laughing, Blaise responded, "I was actually comforting our house team on our bitter loss. They're pretty angry with you. Blaming you for losing. We would've won -like you boasted- if you hadn't been off daydreaming and just snatched that snitch when you had the chance!" He gestured at Draco, who was lying there, glaring up at him. "I came to see if you were okay, but as I can see, you indeed are."

"So the team's angry, are they?" Draco clenched both his hands into fists despite the small pain it brought. His hands were under the blanket covering most of his body. Despite not being able to see, Blaise knew they were clenched. "I don't blame them. We would've won if I was just in the right damn mind and caught it. But if their attitude towards me turns rebellious, sour, and just a pain in my ass, I'll make sure to work their asses off harder during practice than before."

"I'll…keep that in mind," mumbled Blaise. Draco helped himself up into a sitting position, overcoming the waves of pain that kept crashing all over his body, especially on his right side. "Though I don't think you're in any condition to do anything right now."

Sneering, Draco gave Blaise the look he gave Moody back in fourth year after he turned him into that damn ferret. "Bollocks. I'll be damned if I don't. I'll be bored as hell. Besides, I can always watch the team practice from the stands and cast spells at those who deserve it or are slacking just because I'm there with them. Also, I have myself a little assistant."

"Assistant!" Blaise sounded surprised. "Who'd want to be your assistant? No offense, mate, but you're not exactly the most friendliest guy people know."

Crossing his arms, Draco's gaze focused on the ceiling. "Granger, of course." Before Blaise could verbally respond to that, Draco spoke again. "And no. I know you're going to ask or say something about it so no. She's not doing this voluntarily."

"Well, I bloody hope you haven't cursed her or something," replied Blaise. "Cursing someone into liking you wont make you win the bet, Draco. I should've said that from the beginning. Why didn't I? Hmm?"

Draco suddenly laughed menacingly. "I didn't curse her, you blundering idiot. I'm going to win this thing fair and square or else it won't be as rewarding. You better prepare yourself, Blaise. I'm planning on executing this damn bet by the time these bloody bruises heal. "

"Well it seems like you do have friends who cared enough to visit you, Draco," said a voice at the doorway. Both of the boys jolted a bit from where they were. Draco looked and hoped to dear God that she hadn't heard that last part of his conversation with Blaise.

"Ah, Hermione," greeted Blaise, waling toward her with his arms wide open as if asking for a hug. "Glad to see you visiting poor dear Draco over there."

"Hello, Blaise," Hermione greeted back. "I'm actually here to pick Draco up so we can head back to our dorm." She went past Blaise and then went to Draco. "It seems like you were able to sit yourself up. Now if you could, try to get on your feet so we can go already."

Draco tried and he was able to get his feet to the side of the bed, but standing straight proved to be a bit too difficult and painful. "A little bit of help here?" Draco asked. He was sort of directing that to Hermione.

"Happy to oblige, mate, " Blaise said with a smile. He knew Draco wanted Hermione, but he just couldn't help himself.

"Not-" Draco started.

"Thank you for volunteering," said Hermione, overlapping Draco.

Grabbing Draco's left arm, Blaise place it around his neck and over his shoulders. Then he used his available hard to support Draco by the hips, careful not to touch his side.

"Blaise, this is too damn awkward." Draco looked at Hermione who was clearly suppressing down a laugh. "Think this is funny, Granger?" He wasn't mad at her. He was smirking.

"What do you suppose would make this less awkward, smart man?" Blaise whispered to Draco so that Hermione wouldn't hear. "Hermione over there?"

"Hn. Sure," replied Draco, snorting. He was only being half serious.

"Okay!" Blaise enthusiastically responded. "Hey Hermione," he said, calling out to her. "Could you grab Draco on his other side. I'm afraid he's just far too heavy for me to support on my own. Dear, I could actually swoon from exhaustion."

"Oh please," mumbled Draco.

Quickly going to Blaise's aid, Hermione did as he asked her to. Like Blaise, she put his right arm carefully around her neck and over her shoulders. Then place her one free hand on his left side.  
They began to start walking slowly around the corridors and up the stairs. Seldom speaking, they walked most of the way in dead verbal silence. Blaise's company could've gone unnoticed to Draco because of Hermione. She and her touch was all he noticed.

When they got to their dorm, they were met by the renaissance man who resided on the portrait that secured their way in.

"Oh! You look horrid! All bandaged up and such. Well, that's what you kids get for playing such dangerous things like Quidditch!" ranted the man. "Hmph!"

"Reticent Bogart," growled Draco, "Hurry up about it."

"Fine, fine," replied the man, rolling his eyes. "Least I could do is 'hurry up about it' so you can go cry about your humiliating loss today in private." Then he opened up, letting the three of them in. Before Draco could ask, the portrait said, "Word spreads like wildfire with us paintings," before closing.

They went to the common room and saw food put on a table that wasn't there before. "Wow, " said Blaise, surprised. "They really treat the injured like royalty, don't they?"

They put Draco down gently on the sofa. When he was down, Hermione touched Blaise on the shoulder. "Thanks, Blaise for helping when you really didn't have to."

In response, Blaise took the hand off his shoulder and bowed like a gentleman before kissing it. "Anything for the dear Miss Granger."

Using her other hand, Hermione slapped herself on the forehead. "I have no idea why you're in Slytherin," she said in a bit of a daze.

Blaise laughed and ignored the daggers Draco's look was throwing at him. "Only time will tell. I shall now go! Your dear knight, Blaise, is quite ravenous at the moment!"

"Maybe you can sta-"

"Good-bye, Blaise," Draco said in a dont-argue-with-me tone. He sounded way to serious for Blaise to be smart at that moment.

"Good-bye, Hermione! Good-bye Draco!" Blaise waved one last time and let himself out.

After Blaise left, Hermione got a plate filled with food and set it in front of Draco. She did the same thing except this time, it was for her. "I'll be eating in my room. Yell if you need me." She turned to leave him alone, but stopped when he spoke.

" So you're not going to help me eat?"

She turned. "Are you expecting me to chew your food for you?"

He grimaced. "Only a muggle-born would say such a thing." He cleared his throat and looked at an inanimate object just past Hermione before speaking again. "It's only fair that you, _my _assistant, feed me. I mean, I'm only putting you to good use, right?"

* * *

****A/N: **Well it sure did take me like... 3-4 days to update T_T Personally im not happy about that. This chapter would've been up alot earlier except for the fact that i've been watching Harry Potter movies on abc family ALL WEEKEND! and it takes up time in the evening. I sacrificed PC time for HP and the Goblet of Firelast night. yes i did.

*EDIT: this wouldve been uploaded on 3/20 but has troubles! its not my computer. i know. i tried to upload it using my little sisters computer (which is alot better than mine) and my ipod and it still has the same probs.

*EDIT2: FINALLY i get to upload this. No fanfiction is still not working T_T but someone figured it out. If you click on your story thing, and it gives you the error page, on the URL just change 'property' to 'content'

So i got this...critique(as said on DA) on my grammar. SO I would like to say, that I'm not a serious writer. I write for fun. I mean, if you asked me to describe what grammar is I'd be like "WHAT? I DONT KNOW!" Like really. By grammar, do you mean my punctuations? My tense verbs? And i not using certain things like hyphens right? I dont know. I appreciate the suggestion for a beta reader but that process, im guessing, takes too long. As for grammar check, idk. I think im fine. Writing's kind of my free-time hobby if i don't feel like drawing or making a video and editing it. Im actually writing when i should really be doing my performing arts homework which is study my lines -_-. Grammar's not something i really worry about. I don't pay attention to it as much as i pay attention to details in my drawings/videos/ other stuff. But thanks for the critique.

PS: I know that in somethings, i forget to re-edit and italicize some of their thoughts. i know. But it's fanfictions fault T_T I italicize when i write on my word doc.

But what i wanna know is, is my "bad" grammar interfering with your reading? Just wondering. Or is it just for those grammar-lovers out there? I know i have typos. Im going to fix that when im done. I'm gonna go back.

**Cheshirecat23:** haha no that'd be way too weird and obsessive. i only found out Tom Felton played draco a month ago. i didnt wanna look him up because sometimes the actors to my favorite characters disappoint me :/ I actually looked up how long they dated and SOMEONE ELSE actually did the calculations soo... yep :)

Sorry for the sucky chapter. I've been brain dead and not-so passionate lately. BUT im writing ch.14 and i myself am quite proud of it so far _

**Inform me of typos and stuff**

HP (C) JK ROWLING

:D No Tom Felton today.. no... he's on my shirt :D


	14. Accidentally in Love!

**Accidentally in Love**

Bewildered, Hermione jerked back, causing the fork and spoon on her plate to move and make small clattering noises. She didn't immediately respond to what he just said, but rather stared. Draco's smug look didn't falter and was kept consistent throughout their eye contact.

Breaking the silence, Hermione asked, "Why? You can feed yourself perfectly! You've got two hands in tact. Use them!" Shaking his head, Draco inaudibly chuckled to himself. "What?"

"You've forgotten," informed Draco. "I was hit on the right side. My right arm was also hit so it hurts to use it."

"So?"

"For being the smartest witch of our age, you sure are unobservant, aren't you?" Draco raised his brows to this. "If you were observant, you'd know that I, Draco Malfoy, am right handed. Feeding myself with my right hand isn't an option and I fear that if I use my untrained lefty that I'll just miss my mouth and the food will simply fall on the floor, creating a mess. And I think we both know who'll end up cleaning that crap up later on." He had a humorous look on his face and nodded in Hermione's direction.

She didn't know what to do! First choice was to just ignore him, go into her room and eat alone. Second choice was to actually stay and help him because she was just a good person like that. After struggling with herself for a few seconds, which to Draco felt like forever, she rolled her eyes, walked to where Draco was sitting and sighed like she was doing this reluctantly.

Smirking, Draco patted a spot right next to him. "Good choice. Now sit so I can start eating."

"Fine," grumbled Hermione as she sat down on the spot that Draco had indicated. "What should I feed you first, my dear helpless Prince."

He gave her a look, smirking and with a noticeable type of sparkle in his eyes. "First, I'm ignoring the sarcasm in that comment. Second, I rather like it having you calling me 'Prince'. Maybe we'll just have to make that permanent. And lastly, you can start with that thing on there."

"You'd be really vain if you had me calling you 'Prince' from now on," she said, shaking her head. " And by 'thing', do you mean the roast beef?"

He waved his left hand in the air. "Yeah, yeah." While Hermione put her plate down, picked up his and started to cut it into tiny units, Draco kept talking. "Anyways, calling me 'Prince' probably wouldn't make me sound that vain. It'd just mean that I've got power and let's face it! I do. It raises my self-esteem too, if you must know. What if I started calling you 'Princess'? Wouldn't that make you feel better about yourself? Hearing so from an exceptionally well-known noble like me? It'd-"

Before he could react or notice what she was doing, Hermione quickly stuff an exceptionally large piece of roast beef in his mouth using her fingers. She was concerned that if she used the fork, she would've actually stabbed him in the process.

"Whaf fuh hell, Granger!" shouted Draco. Well, he tried. The food in his mouth intervened with that sentence being totally clear and understandable, but it was understandable enough for Hermione.

"Sorry, I thought you said you were hungry," she said, with a smug look of her own on her face. "I thought that with your extreme chatting that you were a lot more hungry than I thought." When she saw him about to open his mouth despite the food inside, she shook a finger in front of his face. "Ah, remember Draco. You should never speak with food in your mouth. Why, an exceptionally well-known noble like you should know that!" She chuckled and praised herself for that clever remark. She set his plate down, picked up her own and started to eat.

Draco didn't chew immediately after what she said. Instead he glared. Then he chewed quickly than his jaws could handle, which made them hurt a little. He did take the time to rub them to hopefully ease the muscles.

After he finished, Hermione had set her plate down and was about to reach for her glass of water. Before she could, Draco heaved his entire body to the left, shoving Hermione to the left and causing her upper body to hit the sofa cushions.

"What are you-" She was cut off when Draco swiftly got up -although he almost lost his balanced doing so- and sat back down on Hermione's lap. With his right left on the ground he, with his left leg, he kept her upper body on the sofa. Now he was leaning over her and she was looking back up at him.

"I think a payback's in order," declared Draco. Hermione didn't know what to do. To violently shove him off and away would hurt him. Before she could decide on what her actions would be, his left hand descended on her. "See how you like it!" He laughed as he tried to shove some food into her mouth. He missed, of course, hitting her cheek instead. He was close, but not close enough.  
She wiped the food off her cheek using one of her hands. "You weren't kidding when you said you'd probably miss the mouth if you used your left hand." Then she decided to push him off by his shoulders, despite the pain it might have brought.

Draco was shoved off her and hissed when his back hit the arm of the sofa. The pain was bearable. "Grand way of treating an injured person, Granger," he said, smirking.

"Yeah. You treat a person who's suppose to assist you very nicely, too," replied Hermione, rolling her eyes. Looking around, she asked, "Do you still want to eat?"

"No. I'm afraid you've ruined my appetite. Just hand me that small roll of bread and you can start cleaning." Hermione did as he told her and began to take both their plates back to the table where she got them from.

"Do we just leave the stuff here on the table? Will it disappear by itself or will the kitchen elves come and fetch it?" Hermione asked.

"See that bell on it?" Draco asked. He wasn't even looking. In fact his back was towards Hermione and the table.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Ring it once. An elf will come and get it."

"How-"

"Trust me, Hermione," drawled Draco. "I had a house elf before."

Again, she did as he said and rang the bell once. Not too long after, a small noise along with smoke appeared at the right corner of the room. An elf came stumbling out of the smoke. "You rang, miss?"

"Take the food and table out. We're done with them," Draco told the elf.

"Ah, a-alright," replied the elf, nodding. He walked to the table and took hold of it with one hand, then look up at Hermione. "I-is there anything else?"

Smiling, Hermione shook her head. "No. That's all, thank you."

Nodding, the elf smiled back and snapped his fingers. Then he was gone.

"Granger," said Draco. It snapped Hermione's attention back to him. "Come and help me up. Then take me to my room. I'm weary and I'd very much like to go to bed now." His finger made a gesture telling her to walk his way.

Without a word, she went to him and helped him up. Then she guided his room and stopped at the entrance. "This is as far as I can go. You're going to have to-"

"No, you can go further," Draco interrupted sharply.

"How? There's a barrier right here and I, unlike you, am not an Animagus," retorted Hermione.

"What barrier? If you must know, it's gone, " Draco informed. "Madam Pomfrey came back a few minutes after you left and told me this. She thought that it'd be to my disadvantage if you weren't allowed to enter my room. Dear woman thinks I'll have an accident in there and die undiscovered. She over worries. After she told me this, she left to join the other professors in the Great Hall. And then you know what happens next. Blaise comes and visits me then you follow in after him."

Not speaking another word, she left him into his room. She didn't close the door behind her. She wasn't staying long. All she was doing was dropping him off in his room and then leaving. After she helped him sit down in his bed, she turned to leave. "Hey!" Draco said to her in a loud voice. Hesitantly, she turned around.

"What is it now, Draco?" Hermione asked, sounding exhausted.

He gave her a look and a shining grin. His eyebrows were in a confused fashion. "Look at me, dear Hermione. Do I look like I could sleep in this attire?"

Looking him over, Hermione saw his point. He was still dressed in some of his seeker uniform. Some, but not all. All the heavy things were gone. Just the simple things underneath. But even those didn't look too comforting. Pretending she didn't care, Hermione shrugged. "Yeah. It looks pretty manageable."

"Granger," warned Draco.

Hermione sharply turned back to Draco and put her hand on her hips. "What do you want me to do, Draco? Undress you? Honestly, you-"

"Actually," Draco cut in, "that's actually what I want. Well, not down until I'm stark naked of course. All you've got to do is take this blasted shirt off. It's killing me. You'd think that with all the funding this school gets from my family, they'd use the money to buy hospital shirts made from decent fabrics."

Hermione sighed. "By the way you talk, it goes not unnoticed that you were raised with a silver spoon in your mouth."

"Actually, now that mention it, I had a gold-"

"Shut it, Draco," ordered Hermione. "Come on. Lift your arms up so I can take this shirt off that you hate so much."

"But have you forgotten my right arm? My movements are kind of limited here, Granger."

"Then what do you suppose I do? Cut your shirt?" Hermione was getting exasperated.

Smirking, Draco replied, "You're coming up with many ingenious ideas today, aren't you?"

Taking out her wand, she point it to Draco's shirt. "Vaporum." Within seconds, his shirt began to fade away piece by piece. Some of them broke away and seemed to evaporate when they did.

"Well this feels a lot better!" exclaimed Draco.

She didn't hear that comment. Hermione's ear were tuning out. She was paying more attention to Draco and his bandages. "Honestly, Draco…" Did he sense frustration and a little bit of concern in her voice? "You've got to be more careful when playing Quidditch! You're so bloody stupid! What kind of idiot makes seeker and captain yet be so stupid enough as to not pay attention and get severely injured by a Blunger!"

He let her go on without interrupting because she was only doing this because she cared and was concerned. When she finished, it was his queue to talk. When he talked, he spoke softly and was looking right in her eyes. "Well, I wouldn't have been hit…if I wasn't distracted."

"What could've been so important that you'd get distracted? Especially on a match that you were going on and on about winning!" He couldn't help it. Draco actually smiled a real smile, for once in his life, at her. She just seemed so sincerely fretful for him.

"If you really must know…" He took hold of her hand. "It was you that distracted me."

"Me?" Hermione cried out. "Why would I distract you from Quidditch?"

" Why wouldn't you?" Draco replied, grinning. Then he gripped onto her hand tighter and his grin slowly started to make a vanishing act. "That's why I got hit. That's why I got distracted. I saw with that damn-bloody Reid kid with his arm around and…it just bothered the bleeding hell out of me! I just wanted to forget about that snitch -even the entire match- and just…just turn around and zoom right into him! I had no idea why I felt that way until…" He paused and gave her a weak, thin smile. "Until I got to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey left me alone. There I got some time to think."

"And?" Hermione didn't know why, but the suspense of this entire thing was agonizingly killing her.

"I realize that I…um…that I…lo-" He stopped himself. He wasn't sure how to say it! He's never said anything like this to anyone! Rarely anyone! His mother was an exception of course, but to a girl? Never! All those times he said the 'L' word to a girl, he never meant it. There was no meaning behind it. It was just another hallow-said word. That's why it was easy for him to say! Why couldn't he do that now?

"Really, Draco if you can't say it, it's okay," reassured Hermione, giving him a forgiving smile. "You don't need to force yourself."

"No! I have to- no I want to say it!" His eyes showed that he was determined. "Hermione Jean Granger. I, Draco Malfoy have realize that I am in…l-l…I'm in love with you!" He just quickly blurted the last part out.

Hermione froze. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't move her hand away from him. She couldn't break the eye contact. She couldn't get the hell away from there. Despite what she wanted to do, she stayed there. Frozen.

Draco actually thought that his head was dripping of sweat when she didn't say anything! Here he was, "confessing" his love to her and she was frozen! One push and you could've tipped her over! His neck was burning. Hell, his entire face was!

When Hermione finally found her voice after an agonizingly long time so did Draco. They both looked away from each other. Draco didn't want to let her hand go, but when she started to slightly tug away, he released her.

He cleared his throat. "Well, sorry if-"

"Oh no! You've got…um…nothing to apologize for!" Hermione was waving her hands in front of her. She didn't want to, but she couldn't help it. She blushed a little bit. Maybe, only because she accidentally looked his way.  
"So you feel the same way?" Draco looked at her mischievously. His grin was back. He ignored his embarrassment at that moment and focused on hers.

"I…um…ah." Hermione was stumbling on her own words. Merlin, her and everyone else knew how much she hated it when that happened.

Draco got himself up, put an arm around the already blushing Hermione, and led her out. "Good-night, Granger." He gave her a good, tight, one-arm hug before letting her out of his room. "And sweet dreams." Then he closed the door.

Slowly letting himself down, Draco laid on his bed. He was smiling. He didn't even notice he didn't have a shirt on. And so, Draco went to sleep that night happy. He was happy that he has Granger blushing. He was happy that this bet was almost going to be over. This was a slam-dunk! Most of all, he was happy of himself. He went to sleep praising himself for that very convincing love confession. The last thing Draco did before sleeping was chuckle weakly to himself. He was such a good actor, that he made it sound as if that confession was actually real. That it actually came from the heart. 

* * *

****A/N: **I know, i know. "WHY IS THIS STORY MOVING SO DAMN SLOW!" Well, i don't know. I'm taking my time crossing the dang road! BEEZUS!

**EDIT: i editted it (copy/pasted) this and ch. 13. so now there are quotes

Thanks to a helpful person, i can upload chapters :D YAY! This chapter's extra long (in my eyes) haha. 2,400+ words on the story.

THANKS for those who added this story on their Fav/Alert. Lol i saw that alot of people did that today in the after noon. Thanks ipod and your helpful email alerts. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! I'm happy :] I mean, i dont get as much Author alerts/fav but whatever! Just review this story. Even though it follows the whole 'cliche bet thing'.

HP (C) JK ROWLING

Tom Felton's my screensaver! Oh and if TF actually joined the Twilight cast, dear god, he'd disgrace me. HP Twilight. Just saying :D Twilight's too way over the top for me. :) But it's ok. i prefer the twilight books over the movies. i prefer Rob. P as Cedric than Edward, but it's all cewl :3


	15. This Love, This Hate

**This Love, This Hate**

It was a mystery to her how she managed to return to the comfort and privacy of her own room, but Hermione managed. She could've collapsed on the floor from shock when Draco closed that door shut, but no. Somehow, she was about to find the strength to hold all it in until she got into her own room. Once in, she plopped herself onto her bed. With her face hidden within her pillow, she tried to decrease the rate her heart was racing at. All efforts were in vain. Too many things were going in her head and heart.

"Good morning, Granger!" Draco happily said, greeting Hermione the moment she opened the door to her room. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

Hermione didn't know how to act to this. "Um…yes, I suppose," she said rather passively. She closed her door and walked to where Draco was, which was right next to the door. When Draco courteously opened the door, Hermione let herself out without looking his way or even taking a glance at him. She didn't thank him until she heard the door close and felt Draco's presence behind her. Even then, she kept her back to him.

Going on without him, Hermione began to walk to the Great Hall for breakfast. She left Draco following behind her. Frankly, he was annoyed. He couldn't understand why the hell she was acting like this!

Deciding to strike up a conversation, he asked, "So…how are you?" Soon after that, Draco flushed. He felt that the question was stupid and too damn generic, but hell, that was all he could think of in that atmosphere.

"Fine," replied Hermione in a monotone voice. She didn't say anything after that giving Draco nothing to talk off of.

"Well… how are you friends? Potter and Weasel-Bee?" He asked. Once again he tried. This time, he made a mental note to bang his head against a wall for asking such a stupid question. His normal self would not ask this.

"They're fine. When did you start to care about them? I thought you hated them," Hermione replied. Still, she sounded like she couldn't care less about what he'd say in response.

" Well, they are the friends of the person I lo-" The rest of the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. "I-I mean, I just, you know… I just want to know!"

Despite what she wanted, she knew what he was going to say before he stumbled causing her to blush a bit, but due to the fact that he was behind her and nowhere where he could see her face, he was not able to witness it. "Alright, I guess," she said in the same tone and shrugged.

This was seriously getting on Draco's nerves. Why in Merlin's name was she doing this! Did Draco feel a bit hurt by this? He didn't know. He wasn't really sure. Was her embarrassed? Yes! He was bloody embarrassed! He professed his love the night before and here he was, feeling like he was being rejected! As if Hermione had too kind of a heart to openly say, _"No, Draco, I don't like you. I don't love you."_

He could feel himself closing his hands in a ball. Soon, they began forming a fist. Hermione probably would not have seen them even if she turned to face him because they were hidden deep inside in pocket.

For the rest of the way, they walked in silence. Despite wanting to talk to her and trying to charm her more and more, he could not. In fact, he was so used to the silence that every time some younger years were happily talking or laughing very loudly, he'd get annoyed. He was jealous of them. There they were, not a care in the god-damn world, and here he was. Feeling utterly rejected! This was not the morning he had envisioned the night before!

When they arrived, Hermione split before Draco could say anything prior to their departure. A simple good-bye from her would've done him well for that morning, but no! Not today!

* * *

When he saw her walking towards them, Harry nudged Ron and whispered that Hermione was here. When she sat down, he greeted her. "Ah, morning 'Mione."

"Morning, Harry," replied Hermione, giving him a smile. She turned to Ron, who was staring back and forth from the table, Harry, and the door. "Oh, morning," he greeted, weakly.

"What's wrong with Ron?" Hermione asked, directing the question to Harry.

"Fight with Lavender," Harry replied in a low voice.

"She's turned into a complete psycho!" Ron suddenly burst out. "I mean, she's not psycho-psycho, but still! She's driving me mad!"

"Well she is your girlfriend, Ron," Hermione said. "Besides, she's a girl. All girls can be a little psychotic sometimes." She took a bit of her apple.

"That's not true! You're not psycho," countered Ron.

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks and bobbled their heads. "You should just go and apologize, Ron," said Harry, giving Ron his advice of wisdom. "It's pretty cowardly of you to hide from her, you know. You're more of a pansy than you say Malfoy is." Harry couldn't help, but laugh.

"Ha-ha," Ron said dryly. "But, I guess you're right. I should just go apologize when there's nothing to apologize for! Honestly, why did I even get back together with her? I can't remember anything. Well, scarcely anything."

Puzzled, Harry asked, "Then why'd you tell us you guys made up and all that stuff if you can't even remember how you got back together?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh, well Lavender told me in explicit detail and well…she looked and sounded pretty convincing. Plus, I do have memory of us… in the hallway and we were um…."

Holding up a hand, Hermione said, "Alright, no more. We can infer the rest, Ronald."

"Eh, thanks Hermione."

"Well you cant remember a whole lot of it them maybe you should go get your head check! Someone might've messed with your head into thinking you're in love with Lavender! Or maybe you could've just hit your head on something really rock-solid, like Malfoy's head!" Harry laughed and so did Hermione.

Ron laughed too, for he, too, thought this was absurd.

* * *

"How's it going with Granger, mate?" Blaise asked as he stirred his orange juice with a spoon for no apparent reason.

"Lovely, just lovely," replied Draco, bitterly. "I confessed my love for her last night and today she gives me the cold shoulder. It's like I was talking to a bloody stone this morning! No emotions, no nothing."

Blaise's eyes drooped and a smug smile over-came his face. "Well, you obviously came on too strong for her. You've got to do things more smoothly and gradually, Draco. Otherwise, you'll scare all the decent girls away, screaming for their mums."

"This isn't about the damned decent girls, Blaise. This is about Granger."

"What, and you're saying that she's not decent? That's quite an insult, right there." Blaise rolled her eyes before looking at Draco again. "All I'm saying is you probably pushed her into a corner and now she doesn't know how to act. Hence, why she is being rather…distant of you. Guessing from her actions today, I'm guessing you went all-out-Romeo on her. I don't blame her. If I was in her shoes, I wouldn't be jumping in your arms and squealing, _'Oh, Draco! My love! My soul! I love you too! Kiss me! Kiss me! Hug me! Hug me! Shower me with your passionate adoration and gaze deeply and lovingly into my eyes, which are full of love for you!' _You get what I'm saying?"

"Blaise, that was just scary," said Draco, bluntly.

Blaise shrugged and waved the attention he was getting from nearby students away. "Whatever gets the point across, mate!" He stopped swirling his spoon and took a sip of his juice. "But really, do you understand what I was trying to get across?"

"Yes, yes," Draco said, tiresomely.

"Now that you've embarrassed yourself, you romantic bloke, you've got to prove to her that what you said wasn't a lie."

"How?"

"That," said Blaise, emphasizing, "is what you've got to figure out on your own."

* * *

**A/N**: SO SORRY! for the extremely lame successor chapter to the chapter prior to this one! GOMENSAI! UGH, I've been freakishly busy and my love for Dramione has... i fear say... dropped from #1 to #2... behind my newly re-ignited love for ULQUIHIME (Bleach Fandom) Sorry :/

Also my friend, Ebell, who I stopped being friends with over some retarded fight/misunderstanding last year in May, made up and she got me back into Naruto Rpcs. :O Well kinda, i still love writing! I'm working on a side story with my OCs Red and Anna. :P Lol and Hanna and Reit. My sister pointed out how many things they've got in common name wise. WE laughed and cried.

Yeah i know it's short... once more -_- but yes... busy...passion moooooving...yeah. I will finish this story to the end though because I LOVE MY FRIEND CLAIRE! Loves Dramione and Tom Felton \(^_^)/

**_Thanks for all those who reviewed! Love you ALL! Because quite frankly, i thought i'd get NONE-Nothing-NO REVIEWS at all. Haha...ha..h..a..-_-_**

Again, sorry, I'll make the next chapter LONGER. I mean, i just wanted to update. It's been like a friggin week. :)

HP (C) JKR

TOM FELTON is no more :O

ULQUIORRA (C) the guy who created bleach, but belongs in the saftey and comfort on my HEART

ULQUIHIME belongs on my youtube channel for the world to see.

PS: LOVE FANFIC now :) Lol dont have to copy/paste the story no more cause it used to not copy the punctuations and italics and stuff.


	16. Slide

**Slide**

"Dear me, Draco! Whatever shall Hogwarts' Romeo do now, because the clock's ticking." Blaise motioned to Draco's arm and exaggerated his hand movements.

The hall was almost empty and the first class of the morning was near. The Golden Trio had already left.

"I don't know," replied Draco, who seemed to be distracted. "And stop calling me that."

"Fine, fine," Blaise said. "You don't have a plan, do you? Perhaps even an idea?" Blaise knew he was annoying Draco, but it was fun and he sure as hell didn't care. "Even a quick, tiny thought bubble, maybe?"

"I said I don't know!" Draco cracked. "Look, let's go. It'll come to me soon enough."

It took Draco a while to get up with the pain stinging the left side of his body. It took Blaise only a matter of seconds. "I sure do hope so, mate. This is one hell of an awkward situation you've gotten yourself into."

* * *

When they went in Slughorn's class, most of the desk stations were already filled. The two split. Blaise chose a seat next to Theodore and Draco placed himself by Crabbe.

"Good morning, everybody!" Slughorn loudly said as he walked in.

"Morning," mumbled some students who bothered greeting back.

"You all seem a bit tired today," observed Slughorn. "You all should be getting to bed a lot earlier. Wouldn't want any accidents happening, now do we?" He laughed and went to his desk.

The class started and Slughorn began his lecture, telling the class to open their potions book. Draco did as he said just like everybody else, but his mind was else where. He glanced frequently to where Hermione sat, which was next to Longbottom. If it were some other lad, he'd have been more ticked off, but this was Longbottom. A rock had more swagger and appeal than him.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Slughorn loudly said, snapping Draco out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Professor?" Draco hissed. He didn't want to do anything at that point except to think. He didn't feel appreciative of Slughorn's intrusion of his time.

"What are the ingredients for the Draught of Peace?" asked Slughorn.

"I don't know, sir," Draco replied, sounding a bit irritated.

"Then perhaps you know what the consequences are when too many ingredients are added?"

"No, Professor, I don't," replied Draco. He saw the other students from the corner of his eye and hated them. Especially that Slughorn at that moment. He could hear it too. The stifled snickers. Especially Potter and Weasley's.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you start paying attention rather than stare at the back of Ms. Granger's head during class!" The class burst out laughing. Draco's jaw dropped and he took a look at Blaise, who had enough respect and dignity to turn his head away as he laughed. As the class laughed, Slughorn continued. "You should pay attention, Mr. Malfoy. It's fine if you've taken a fancy to Ms. Granger, but please, do take class more seriously."

Everyone has turned their bodies to laugh at Draco, who was standing. His eyes were widened and his lips were pursed. His eyes went to Hermione who had her back to him. He took his eyes off her when people started whispering, _"Look! Look! He's looking at her again!"_

Feeling the need to push all the things being said away, Draco strongly, and loudly said, " HER? THAT GIRL OVER THERE, SITTING NEXT TO LONG-FACED LONGBOTTOM!" Hermione turned around to look at him and he threw a shaking finger in her direction. ". FORGIVE ME, PROFESSOR, BUT YOUR HUMOR IS AS DRY AS THE _SAHARA DESERT_! ME FANCYING _GRANGER_! **WHAT. A .LAUGH." **He lowered his finger. "What a laugh…heh… this class is pathetic," he hissed.

The laughing ended abruptly. Slughorn stood in front of the class shocked. Eye's were still on the standing Draco.

"Nice going, mate," whispered Blaise, who kept his head and eyes down.

Draco realized what he did and was about to look at Hermione, but stopped. He couldn't bear to.

"Mr. Malfoy! How very disrespectful of you! You are very unlike your father back in his youth!" said Slughorn.

"Well, _Professor, _I never said I was my father, did I?" Draco gathered his things and put them in his bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Slughorn, sternly.

"I'm going where the sun don't not shine, Professor, unlike this bloody classroom." Draco grabbed his bag and walked to the door. With one ferocious tug, the door quickly opened and Draco walked out, slamming the door closed with his foot.

Lavender's hand shot up as soon as the door closed. "Professor?"

It took a while for Slughorn to find his voice. "Yes, Ms. Brown?"

"What will happen to Draco? Considering he just left class during while in session, disrespected you and Granger, and caused such a huge class disruption?"

"Well, I suppose…" Slughorn thought. "…Nothing…I will not do anything."

"But-" Lavender protested. She was not alone. Many students made some sort of noise expressing their disappointment.

"I repeat. I will not do anything," Slughorn said, interrupting Lavender. "I suppose this is my fault. I did bring this on in the first place." He sighed, but then clapped his hands together, giving the class a smile. "Alright, moving on! Now…"

This time, it was Hermione who began to zone out. What Draco had said back there… how'd she feel about it? Hurt, sad…_relieved_? Maybe it was a little bit of everything.

* * *

Draco wandered for a few minutes, fuming. He hated Slughorn. Most of all, he held himself to some contempt for what he did considering he said it so coldly.

He stopped in his tracks and realized that the damn squib, Argus Flich, would probably drag him to the Head Master's office for being out in the halls when he was suppose to be in class. It wasn't long before he decided to go and head for the Room of Requirements and wait. Wait for the afternoon to come so he could corner Hermione when she was heading to the Great Halls for lunch.

* * *

**A/N: **Well i know I promised a long chapter, but i decided to cut it in half today xD Lol just wanted to update. Currently working :D

**Gellia: **Thanks for the reviews :) Sorry, it was like a sympathetic smile, but i see where you're coming from :) I cant really recall how she acted towards elves in the i know is that most of the elves she met were abused (whether verbally or physically) And about Blaise, I dont really know! I've never really thought about writing a story for Blaise. If i did though, the shoujo-anime lvoer would come out of me, lol. Besides, i know a few ideas for him considering he's PERFECT for a story since he's not really into romantics and all (which is true about his true characters in the books)

Lol, you all love Blaise. haha. I love that. You guys will probably feel a little hate towards him later on :O but then maybe love...maybe...

MY passion level's gone up :3 So yes. I will finish. This story has gone on LONGER than i thought it would! I kinda planned it to be ...12 chapters? Psh, next thing you know, i'm on chapter 30 and its not even close to finish. It'll be like The Dragon's Bride with 63 chapters! its a good story tho ._.

ANYWAYS

Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR

And my life belongs to my ipod like 24/7 :)


	17. Pour Me

**Pour Me**

_Pour me, pour me, pour me another_

_It holds me, holds me like no other_

_One more drink, then I swear that I'm going home_

_Truth is, I don't really have a place to go_

_So pour me, pour me... pour me another_

* * *

The plan to corner Hermione was though of easily and quickly. The waiting took a while. Hell, it took up a lot of time. Draco knew it'd take a while for this was absolutely ridiculous. He had no idea. It was probably because time went by so fast when you actually had something to do. During this time, Draco realized that time went a lot faster this year. Faster than he wanted.

* * *

The time came and Draco came out of the Room of Requirement and blended in with other students heading to the Great Hall. He was practically jogging to find a place to wait for Hermione. He decided that when she came around he'd put on his robe's hood, but until then, he wasn't going to because it's attract many unwanted attention to his way.

There Draco was leaning against the wall in the corner of a corridor frequently used by students. More specifically, Hermione. Student after student, Draco watched carefully for Hermione, but he couldn't spy her. He was so into his search that when a hand was placed on his left shoulder by an unexpected person, he couldn't help, but jump. He quickly turned to his left, ignoring the pain he caused by twisting his body even the slightest bit.

"Blaise!" said Draco, letting out a breath he had no idea he was holding. "Bloody hell…"

"Scared you didn't I, mate?" Blaise asked teasingly. He walked to the right side of Draco with his hands in his pockets.

"I wouldn't say scared. You couldn't be scary if you _tried_. Just startled. That's all," replied Draco, calmly.

"Ah, so what're you doing?" Blaise asked while moving his head as he looked at the many girls that passed by them. "Not going to go to the Great Hall like every other _normal _student here?"

"No, I'm waiting for someone," Draco said, distractedly. His eyes jumped from student to student, girl to girl. None of them were Hermione.

"Might it be the lovely Granger?" Blaise knew he was spot on when he said that. It needn't be a question. "What're you going to do when you see her? Just steal her away? Whisk her up in your arms, run to a romantic scenery, and apologize?"

"That's the plan…-ah! Wait, not the part where I whisk her away. She's not a princess. This isn't some sort of fairytale book." Draco crossed his arms and continued to look.

"Okay…so you think that stealing her away for a moment's going to be easy? I thought you were smarter than that, Draco. Just hearing you talk right now is quite pitiful," said Blaise, shaking his head. He really did seem disappointed in Draco. "Honestly, though this isn't a fairytale, you've got Weasley and Potter playing her golden knights protecting her in her damn tower. You think they're just going to let you take her that easily saying 'Oh, hello Draco! Lovely seeing you! Oh, you want to take Hermione for a moment? Sure! Sure, anything for you because we just roll over dead whenever you want something that we're suppose to be protecting'? No!"

Before Draco could answer, Blaise huffed, looked past Draco's shoulder and mumbled, "There they are."

"Blaise," Draco whispered quickly to Blaise.

"What," Blaise replied, eyes drooped.

"Distract those two for me," ordered Draco. Reluctantly, Blaise mentally agreed. Without a word, Draco put on his hood and when Hermione was close enough, he reached out with his left hand -having no faith in his right- and dragged her along quickly down a sub corridor.

Harry and Ron turned around just to see a hooded figure pulling Hermione behind it. Quickly turning on their heels, they pushed passed the students going the opposite way. They were two fishes trying to swim upstream. Just before reaching the sub corridor, Blaise stepped in front of them and blocked their way.

"Hello, fellow classmates," Blaise said with a smile.

"Out of the bloody way, Zabini," demanded Ron.

"Sorry, Weasley, I can't," replied Blaise. "See, I feel like it's my job to do this."

Running out of patience, Harry drew his wand and shoved it in front of Blaise's face. "Move. Now!"

Blaise sighed. "Really…you call yourselves her friends?"

"We're her friends and that's why we're doing this you _idiot_!" Ron, with all his might, shoved Blaise, who staggered backwards. While he staggered, Ron and Harry took this opportunity to run passed him. To slow were they for the underestimated Slytherin, who -in a second's notice- took out his wand at such a rate that it would've broken a record and quickly said, "_Immobulus_!"

"DAMN IT!" Ron cursed. "YOU BLEEDING BASTARD!"

Blaise shook his head, holding a smile on his face. He stood over them making Ron and Harry feel small and useless. "I have to say…this is rather disappointing. I kind of…well…expected more of you."

"I knew it…" growled Harry. He glared at Blaise, who turned to him with that smile Harry found so damn annoying.

"Knew what, dear Potter?" Blaise laughed and moved over to Harry.

"You and Malfoy are up to something! I knew it. I bloody knew it, but _no, _**I'm** just too bloody paranoid!" At that moment he threw Ron a look, but Ron didn't see. He was too busy glaring up at Blaise.

"Look, you two. I'm just giving Draco the privacy he needs. All he wants to do is apologize. Now, that's not so bad, is it?" Blaise got down on one knee and carelessly waved his wand in their faces, as if to mock them.

"How the hell do you know what he's doing. YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU PROBABLY DON'T SOMETHING AS SO SIMPLE AS WHO THE HELL YOUR FATHER IS, RIGHT!" yelled Ron. "The only thing you're probably pretty damn positive about is how your mother's a wh-"

Blaise snapped, got up and kicked Ron in the face hard enough to make him bleed not too long after. All the playfulness was gone. The Blaise that was always so calm, sarcastic and cunningly smart and charming, was gone at that moment. "Don't you bloody hell talk about my family that way Weasley, especially when your own family is the number one family all wizarding families look down on. Your family has so much shame, even my mother, who you were calling a damn whore, and I are held up on a higher status level than you, you disgusting blood-traitor!" As a finale act to prove his point, Blaise kicked Ron on the side as hard as he could. Ron made stifled noises as he tried to hold back from screaming out in pain. "And I wouldn't talk about not having to know about anything, Weasley, especially if I had someone get into my head and bloody jam it!"

"YOU!" Harry cried out, after watching him in silence and shock. "YOU ST-"

"Excuse me!" said a voice behind them. "What are you three doing!"

Before Harry could call out to say something, Blaise, who had hid his wand up in his robe's sleeves, pointed at the two. "_Finite. Confundo_." Then he turned around and saw that it was that Professor who taught Muggle Studies. "Oh! Professor! I was coming along the hallway when I saw these two trip. Seems like Hogwarts's getting so old the floors are practically a hazard. We should really do some needed renovations. I mean, it's not like we can't right? Being magical beings and all."

"I see…" said the Professor. When she saw Ron, who was pushing himself up, with a bloody nose, she let out a small yelped. "Oh my!" She rushed over to his side and looked him over. "Must've been a really hard fall… Zabini, could you please escort Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing?"

"Course, Professor," replied Blaise, obediently. He took Ron's arm and put it around his shoulder and used his other hand to support and help guide him to where they were going.

The Professor knelt down by Harry and helped him up. "It seems like Potter's okay. Are you alright, Mr. Potter?"

Harry rubbed his head and exhaled. "I…I guess, but I don't remember…why was I on the floor?"

"Blaise informed me that he saw you and Weasley trip, dear." The Professor informed him. "Now let's go." She took him by the shoulders led him forward.

" I see…"Harry took the time to look back behind him. _"How could I and Ron have tripped? The floor's as sleek and perfect as marble flooring?" _

"You ought to be more careful next time. Luckily, Mr. Zabini happen to come upon you two. Most of the students are in the Great Hall already!"

"Right…Lucky us.." mumbled Harry as he was being led to the Great Hall to rejoin the others.

* * *

The hooded student kept dragging her further and further away from the crowds of students into a more isolate room, which Hermione couldn't recognize. She couldn't scream or anything because whoever this person was, they casted a spell nonverbally. They firmly pushed her in a room, closed the door behind them and walked passed her. Her eyes focused on the badge on their robes. This person was a Slytherin._ Great._

Taking no chances, her hands shot into her own robes and took our her wand. Then she took aim at the person, who still had their back to her. She spoke to them as she slowly started walking backwards to the door. "Look, whoever you are, I-"

"You're going to what, Granger? Shoot at me? Deform my face? Blast me into next week?" The student turned around to face Hermione. Slowly, but surely, the hood fell back to where it belonged. "After all, you probably think I deserve it."

"Draco!" said Hermione, shocked. "What are you doing? Wh-"

"Save it, Granger, interrupted Draco. "Quit stalling, cause I know you are."

He lifted his wand and pointed at Hermione, or so she thought. " _Maximus Operio Sero_!" Turning around, she grabbed hold on the door and pulled and pushed. It didn't take long to figure out that it was locked.

"Alohomora," commanded Hermione. Once done, she tried again, but the door remained shut.

"Won't do much, I can assure you that," said Draco, positive in what he was telling her. "See here, I'm just trying to get you alone so that I can-"

"So you can what? Insult me again, only this time in private?" said Hermione, sounding a bit annoyed.

Draco scoffed. "Like that's never happened before? Gran- I mean… Hermione, I'm just wanted to apologize for what I said… in Slughorn's class, I mean. So I guess…I'm sorry."

"Apologize, is it? Is that all? You know, the term 'I'm sorry' is truly losing it's meaningfulness," said Hermione, disbelieving in the sincerity in Draco's apology. "Especially if it's being said by people like you."

"Well what do you want me to say, Hermione. I can't think of anything else other than 'I'm sorry' that will suffice the amount of sincerity in my apology!"

"Why?" asked Hermione.

Exasperated, Draco ran his left hand through his hair, messing up the groomed feature. "Why what?"

As she looked at him, Hermione kept on a straight face. "Why'd you say all those things. I thought…I thought that we were actually passed all those things." There was a pause as question marks filled Draco's head. "You know what?" said Hermione when he didn't answer immediately. "Never mind. Forget it. I don't care anymore. This… this is my fault." Then she turned around and faced the door. She reached for the handle then remembered that he had it locked.

"How is it your fault?" asked a confused Draco.

Hermione looked over her shoulder. "To think…that I actually thought you changed." Then she turned her head back to the wall, hanging. "Especially after…" She shook her head as if to rid the thought that currently occupied it. "Ugh, could you please unlock the door?"

"NO!" yelled Draco. He was desperate. "Not until you know how sorry I really am!"

"Then prove it!" Hermione yelled back. "This…STUPID door! Ugh! Open it now, _Malfoy_!"

Draco couldn't believe it. She reverted back to calling him by his last name again. At that point, he knew that they wouldn't get anything done. With a lazy, sad flick on his wand and a few mumbled words, the door unlocked. Hermione wasted no time getting out of there. It annoyed Draco. To him, it seemed like she couldn't even stand being in the same room as him.

To his right, there was a wall. It was a sturdy wall made of rocks, as of every other wall in the castle, and it's been there since the beginning of Hogwarts. Draco punched this wall with his injured right hand, balled into a fist, not caring whether he began to bleed, injured himself, or caused a new and epic tidal wave of pain.

* * *

_Time just seems to go on and on_

_On and on,_

_And on and on,_

_Life inside a bottle all alone,_

_All alone,_

_The bottles gone,_

* * *

**A/N: **Oh Lovely! Sorry for the yet, slow update! A WEEK! or more. I would've uploaded this yesterday but yeah...I wanted it to be longer. I'm back to my +2000 word goal xD

**I watched Harry P. and the Deathly Hallows p.1 and i must say...It was okay ;_; I wasnt really as excited and into it as i was while watching The Half-Blood Prince. Plus Draco had like 3 lines (".")o

**Thanks for the reviews, though i didn't think i'd receive much. Hopefully THIS chapter does. Heheh, i focused half of it on Blaise, cause I love him too T.T

The Italicized words in stanzas are from Hollywood Undead's song called "Pour Me" (Hence the title) and I really love it xD As of anything HU :O

**HP (C) JKR**

**'POUR ME' (C) HU**


	18. The Sidewalk

**The Sidewalk **

The Great Hall was full of talk of what happened in Slughorn's class earlier that morning. Word had gotten around so fast that when Draco made an entrance, everyone glanced and began to talk. It wasn't until Draco sat down next to Crabbe and Goyle that he was bombarded with comments, insults and questions.

"Hey, Draco," said Daphne as she walked by him. "I'm sorry about what happened in Slughorn's class. Real sorry." She sounded sympathetic, but to Draco, he felt pity instead.

"Yes," agreed Astoria, who followed closely behind her sister. "It's all that mud blood's fault, too! I'll kill her for this, Draco. Just tell me and I will!"

Other comments were made too. Both negative and Positive.

"Heard you were humiliated in Slughorn's class, _Malfoy_. I would have paid a thousand galleons to just to see it!" sneered one Gryffindor.

"I would've paid more!" commented another. "That Malfoy is such an ass, too. Humiliating Hermione along with him, too." With that said, both Gryffindors threw Draco a look of contempt and hastily walked away.

All through this, Draco kept his mouth shut. He didn't do anything. He didn't _say _anything. He knew that whatever he was going to do or say wasn't going to do anything except make him seem like a fool looking in vain for the slightest opportunity of redemption.

* * *

Taking Ron to the hospital wing took a lot more time than Blaise counted on. He was planning on dumping Weasley by the door and just leave, but Madam ruined this plan.

Nevertheless, he recollected himself and walked through the doors of the Great Hall, walking straight for Draco.

"Where've you been? Off frolicking in a meadow of flowers somewhere!" said Draco, as Blaise sat himself down.

"Relax. That Muggle-lover Professor, who teaches Muggle Studies, told me to take Weasley to the hospital wing," replied Blaise.

Draco's jaw dropped by a little. "The hospital wing, Blaise? _The hospital wing_!"

"Yes, mate, the hospital wing," Blaise confirmed, smirking.

"What did you do that was so ghastly as to land Weasel-Bee in the hospital wing!" Draco questioned. "I told you to distract them, not duel them!"

"It would've been just that if Weasley would have just shut his hole," said Blaise as he took a bit out of an apple.

"Why? What'd he say?"

"That's between me and him, mate," said Blaise, giving Draco a wink. "Anyway, how did it go with Granger? Did she accept you back with open arms?" He took another bite.

"Hardly. She couldn't even stand to be in the same room as me," said Draco, annoyed.

"Well no kidding there!" exclaimed Blaise. "Maybe she just couldn't stand being in the _room. _Such a romantic you are, Draco. Of all the places in Hogwarts to apologize and justify your love…you choose a deserted, old, and dusty classroom that hasn't been in use for maybe a few centuries," said Blaise, smiling and shaking his head. "Romantic, romantic, romantic…"

"Has it become your job to mock me, Blaise?" asked Draco, raising both his brows.

"Quite possibly, yes," replied Blaise, teasingly.

Draco scrunched his eyebrows together. "Then I'd like you to resign, because I don't like it."

"If you don't like it, then why are we still friends?" asked Blaise, still holding a smile.

"I can easily change that," Draco replied quickly after.

"You can…" agreed Blaise, shrugging, "but if so, then you would had done so already by now, don't you agree, mate?"

"I guess so," Draco said, quietly.

There was a long silence as Draco just stared at his lunch. Blaise was staring at Draco and thinking. In the end, it was Blaise who ended the silence. "Look, I've been thinking. I -are you listening?"

"Yeah…sure."

"You better be," scolded Blaise. "I'm saying this for you. Now, since you've gone through great lengths just to win this bet of ours-"

"Bet?"

"The bet, Draco…you know the-"

"Oh, yeah," mumbled Draco. "Yeah, yeah, go on."

Blaise eyed Draco suspiciously for a second before slowly continuing. "Um…yeah, so since you've gone through…a lot, I was thinking. How about we bump up the wages for this bet?"

"Hn. To what?" drawled Draco.

"Well, say…whoever wins, the other has to give them three-thousand galleons," proposed Blaise. " That's all I've got so far. Besides, that's not a lot. You can spare that much and so can I."

"That fine," said Draco in a zoned-out voice. Before the two of them knew it, Theodore came and joined them.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey," said Draco, unenthusiastically.

"Hello, _Theo_," drawled Blaise, smirking.

Theodore's lips thinned and he dropped both his hands flat on the table. "Don't call me that, Zabini. It's such a ridiculous nickname." Then he later grumbled, "Stupid aunt."

"Why are you here?" asked Draco.

"Ah, well you see, I heard some stuff and-"

"If you came here to insult or pity him, Theodore, then best be smart and leave," Blaise advised.

"No, I wasn't going to do either. Instead, I was going to inform you that I heard some rumour circulating around that you liked mud blood Granger," said Theodore. "I overheard some Hufflepuffs talking about it."

"Those damn Hufflepuffs and their mindless gossips," commented Blaise. Draco just shrugged.

Then, Astoria came storming through the aisle looking angry and upset.

"What's with Greengrass? She's looking a bit mad," mumbled Theodore.

"Oh, Draco!" Astoria exclaimed as she got closer. "Oh, I -**move out of the way, **_**Nott**_!" She pushed Theodore aside and took his place, which was right across from Draco. "Oh, I just heard _the _most _awful_ thing as I walked out the girl's lavatory!"

"Did it involve Granger, Astoria?" asked Blaise.

"Yes! Oh, how did you know, Blaise? Did you come across those wretched Hufflepuffs, too?" Astoria had leaned forward, indicated that she really did wanted to know what Blaise was going to say. That or she wanted to lean closer to Draco.

"No, Theodore did," answered Blaise.

"Nott!" She swirled to her left to face Theodore. "You! You heard what they were saying and you didn't do anything?" Then she punched him in the arm as hard as she could. "You're just as bad as they are!"

"I don't care much for gossip like you girls do. Besides, did _you_ do anything? Theodore rubbed his shoulder.

"Hmph! Of course I did," said Astoria, holding her chin up and crossing her arms. "Think I'd let a couple of viper tongues get away?"

"That's so childish of you. Quit acting like a first year, will you?" said Theodore, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it, Nott!" This had nothing to do with you!" snapped Astoria.

"Yeah, it kind of does when you kind of dragged me in!"

"I said shut it, _Theodore_!"

"How about taking your own advice, _Astoria_?"

"Alright, how about the two of you shut it, because Draco here has a lot on his mind." Blaise indicated at Draco, who seemed to have zoned out until that moment.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Astoria apologized.

"It's fine," Draco mumbled. "I have to go to Defence Against the Dark Arts anyways. See you guys later. Come along, Blaise." Draco picked up his bag and slowly got up. Then he left without even waiting for Blaise.

"Eh, then I'm coming, too. I have that class next," said Theodore as he stood up and was grabbing his bag.

Blaise smirked. "Maybe you should stay behind, Theo. Walk your girlfriend, Astoria, to her next class maybe? You've got time." Then he winked and walked fast to catch up with Draco. Behind him he could hear Theodore and Astoria fussing and yelling things at him. It only made his smirk wider.

* * *

**A/n: **Sorry i know this wasn't the chapter18 you wee expecting :/ But i wrote half of this after i was done with my state test (for L/A). It's testing week you see! So yeah. DONT WORRY, the later chapters will be good for now im promising THAT. cause i just had the brightest light bulb pop into my head while singing :P hehe Involves Ron :O

I dont know why I chose THeodore..and astoria? Yeah, idk y. I wanted Theodore in here more and Astoria too. BTW where the hell's pansy? Dont worry, you Pansy lovers, she'll be comin around soon.

Anyways sorry for the let downs. This was just a cool down chapter! :D

**PS**: THE TITLE IS NOT A SONG. I WROTE THIS "THE SIDEWALK" BECAUSE IN BOYS OVER FLOWERS (THE KOREAN DRAMA) THERE'S THIS COUPLE THATS **NOT** THE MAIN COUPLE AND I CALL THEM THE **_'SIDEWALK COUPLE_**' CAUSE THEY'RE A SIDE STORY AND I COULD'VE CARED LESS ABOUT THEM _

HP (C) JKR


	19. Every You Every Me

**Every You Every Me**

Draco couldn't wait to get to his next class because lovely Granger would be there. How giddy was he! Such a lucky chap. It did not bother him at all that students in his year gawked at him as he walked in. No! Of course not! Did he, Draco Malfoy, care at all?

Course he did! These blundering fools with eyes of hawks, stalking him where ever he dared went. Whispers were no longer ghosts, but humans. They were loud, obnoxious, and annoying. Luckily for Draco, Snape had walked in and silenced the class with his mere presence.

He silently scanned the room and the students began to immediately fix their postures upright. "Open you books to page one hundred-seven." After that, he only waited for a split second before moving on. "I was informed that I had to teach…you seventh years the Patronus Charm."

"Professor, we've learned that charm already," blurted out Dean.

"And did you learn this from Potter and his little club, Mr. Thomas?" Snape uninterestingly asked. Then, his attention to Harry. "Do members of your club always think of themselves as superior to others, Mr. Potter?" Then his head turned back to Dean. "Has it crossed your mind that half the students in this class have not even attempted this charm, Mr. Thomas? I did not think so. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Snape walked back and forth as he talked. "Why I must teach you how to do this challenging charm, I do not know. For me, I do not think your small…incapable minds can succeed at this. But it is Head Master's orders." He stopped pacing. "The Patronus Charm can and only will be produced when the caster thinks of a single happy memory. We'll practice this. You'll be placed in groups of three." There were sounds of satisfaction made. That is, until Snape ruined it. "Groups of three that _I _will assign."

Then, Snape took out his wand and flicked it. A paper apparated out of nowhere and placed itself on Snape's right. "This list was written in random. If I hear a single complaint of any sort, you will right a five-thousand worded essay about the charm instead. I'll make it due tomorrow in fact."

Soon, the whole lot was grouped. Draco was one of the few to be last grouped. When it all came down to the last students, he was grouped by the very two he scornfully lashed out against earlier that morning. These two were Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.

"Get together and try the charm, if you _can_," drawled Snape, making it obvious that he had absolutely no faith that half of the students, who were new to the charm, would succeed. "Any talk of other things are prohibited…"

Some students bravely grumbled as they began to move and form their group. Draco hated this part. He couldn't face her. Yes, he could face Longbottom. That fool was no challenge, Hermione proved to be another.

Eventually, Draco joined Hermione and Neville at a some-what isolated area from the rest. He didn't speak. With lips pursed together, he curtly nodded at Hermione, who only looked at him for a second before drooping her eyes slightly lower than they were before and turned elsewhere. To Neville, Draco did not even bother to do anything close to a greeting.

"I suppose we should start," said Hermione in a soft voice. "Neville, you remember how to do the charm right?"

"I…I think so, yeah," replied Neville, sounding a bit unsure.

"Remember, you don't need to flick if you don't feel like it's necessary and to hold your wand _steady_," Hermione said, reminding Neville the simple basics.

"Oh, okay. _Expecto Patronum_," Neville said with a voice that, unlike in general, did not have that sense of worry. To Draco's amazement, Longbottom actually succeeded. From Neville's wand came a spectrum of white light. The light was strong, but not as strong as the other students' from what Draco saw. But still, it was pretty impressive. Soon the light began to fade and then, it was gone.

"Alright Hermione, it's your turn," said Neville, nodding.

"Okay…_Expecto Patronum_," said Hermione, holding her wand steady. Just as what happened with Neville and his wand, light came from Hermione's. Much to Draco's shock, it was not as bright as Neville's and only lasted three quarters of the time his did. Hermione sighed and Neville patted her on the back.

"It's okay, Hermione," Neville said. "Maybe next time." For the first time since he's been there, Neville actually turned his way. "Your turn, Malfoy," said Neville nodding at him.

Taking a deep breath, Draco held out his wand and said, "_Expecto Patronum!_" Then, nothing. Nothing happened. Nothing came out his wand. Not even a glint of light was seen. "_Expecto Patronum! Expecto Patronum_!" Still, nothing happened. "Why isn't this blasted charm working!"

"You're probably not doing it right," informed Neville.

"Well, what exactly am I doing wrong, Longbottom?" Draco gave him a face, but Neville did not so much as flinch.

"What exactly are you thinking of?" asked Neville, crossing his arms.

"The charm, you _idiot_," spat Draco. "What else would I be thinking of?"

Hermione sighed. "Do you ever pay attention in class?"

Draco looked at her. "That depends on whatever's occupying my head, Granger…"

From what Draco could see, Hermione became more tensed. "Think of a happy memory when you're doing the charm." Then she took a step back, closer to Neville.

Draco looked at her at for an exceptionally long time. During this time, he felt as if his chest was suffocating him. Despite this, he tried and he thought. He thought hard on what was the best memory he had so far. Then trying for another time, he confidently recited the charm. "_Expecto Patronum_."

Neville personally thought that he was going to fail at this, doubting that he had at least one memory he considered great enough to produce the light. Proving him wrong, Draco's wand produced a full body Patronum. The animal was the same as his animagus form.

"Ha! Look at this Longbottom! Didn't think I could do it, now did you?" Draco's fox skittered about and around Neville's feet, occasionally nabbing at his pants, to which Draco laughed at.

"H-how?" stuttered a shocked Neville. "I…I couldn't even do that until a while."

"Longbottom, you and I are worlds apart," said Draco. "In my world, we're far more evolved. So don't compare me to you."

Hermione, with arms crossed, did nothing, but stare at Draco. What could've been the memory he was thinking of when he did that? A memory of Pansy? A childhood memory? Perhaps the memory of that morning. Her eyes drooped and Draco could see a glint of sadness. In a sense, he had a feeling why.

"Longbottom, go and grab me a quill and a piece of paper," ordered Draco.

"I'm not some sort of slave for you to boss around, Malfoy," retorted Neville.

"Fine," said Draco, lifting his chin. He turned his head to Snape, who was standing in front of the class, watching them with both hands behind his back. "Professor, Longbottom just refused to do me a favor that's as simple as grabbing me a quill and a piece of paper for some note taking. My injuries still hurt, so its _awfully hard _to walk at times."

"Mr. Longbottom, grab Draco a quill, paper and whatever it is he needs," said Snape in a definite tone.

"But-" said Neville starting to make an argument.

"Do not argue," warned Snape.

Sighing and grumbling, Neville left to grab a piece of paper and quill for Draco. During this time, Draco turned his attention to Hermione.

"I don't like the fact that you've pretty much ignored me all this time, Granger." He didn't know why he was so blunt…but he was.

"What ever are you going on about, Malfoy," said Hermione in a tone that Draco didn't appreciate much. In fact, not at all.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Draco took a step towards her. "You're practically snuggling up to Long-face Longbottom."

"I don't see why that'd bother you," spat Hermione, taking a step towards him, instead of cowering and backing up. "As far as I'm concerned, you should care, must less be bothered."

Draco was getting irritated. He wasn't angry…yet. With another step, he was one step closer to her. He didn't bother saying something back that was relative to the last words she spoke. "You want to know what I was thinking of when I made that full body Patronus?" he whispered viciously at her.

Taking another step, Hermione was one step closer to him. "Should I _care_?"

"Yes…" Draco softly whispered. Everything around him suddenly didn't matter anymore. All that mattered at that moment was right in front of him. Then, he took another step.

This time, Hermione didn't take a step forward when she replied. In fact, she actually wanted to take a step _back. _"Why…?" she asked, nervously.

Evening out the fact that she didn't take a step forward to him that time, Draco took another step and reached out with his right hand, knowing she'd never be so cruel as to hit it back. "Because…I..I was thinking of you, Hermione," Draco softly whispered. "The memory I used…was about you. It's always _been_ you…I-"

"Here's your quill and paper, Malfoy!" Neville shoved a quill, with not ink, and a piece of paper in the middle of Draco's chest. "You lazy, manipulative person. You're so…."

Neville's words drowned. They were not heard by either Hermione nor Draco. As before, nothing around them mattered except for what they looked at. Each other.

* * *

**A/N: **If this chapter sucks im sorry! I felt the need to update.

Okay, so i kept rethinking this over and over and im actually writing a sotry on Blaise (which takes place during this same time, the same events and everything). Its basically what i just explained in the parenthesis but he's dealing with his own romance shiz at the same time which will collide with THIS story at some point. Its kinda like a different pov... but not really. its a whole different thing. OF COURSE what kind of person would i be if i didnt use the whole "Blaise does not have any interest in women" thing as an element or idea to write ;) SO coming soon when i feel like i can take 2 stories at one time ^^ or when this story ends.

Thanks for the reviews on the sucky previous chapter ;_; Much appreciated

hp (c) jkr


	20. Something Happened To My Heart

**Something Happened to my Heart**

After Snape's class ended, Draco waited outside for Hermione. As he waited, he was passed by Blaise with his arm around Pansy, which he found didn't necessarily find odd, but shrugged it off. Luckily for him, Potter didn't come out with Hermione, but rather that girl Lavender, who clung to his arm, obviously annoying him.

"Please, Harry! Come to the hospital wing with me to visit Ron!" begged Lavender.

"I- um, was going to, but-"

"But what!" asked Lavender, pulling on his arm.

"I… uh, never mind. I'll go," complied Harry.

"Alright!" The moment he agreed, she let go of him. "I'll see you after classes end! Bye!" Then she ran off to her next class.

When Hermione walked out, Draco stopped leaning against the wall and walked along side her. "Now do you believe me?" he whispered, just so she would hear.

"Believe you in what?" mumbled Hermione as she tried to get a little distance between them.

"That I really do love you?" said Draco, despite his embarrassment.

After he said that, Hermione walked a little bit faster. Since Draco couldn't walk as fast since his injuries were such a burden, it was inevitable that there'd be space put between them. "Now why would you want to justify something that doesn't exist? Besides, I still don't forgive you. Leave me alone."

"No," Draco said hotly. "You know, from the bottom of that heart of yours, that I am sorry or else I wouldn't go to such lengths as to beg and _beg _and _**beg **_for you to forgive me. You know that."

Hermione stopped and turned around to face him with an unmoved face. "Draco, we both know that you don't grovel for anyone's forgiveness. Why would you want forgiveness from me? Me? Mudblood Granger who sat next to Long-faced Longbottom?"

"I…I'm asking you to forgive me because…" Draco was at a loss. "Because I don't want you mad at me…I can't stand it. I hate the fact that you've ignored me all throughout Snape's class and damn it! I hate how you wont believe me! What am I suppose to do to make you believe me in this. Beg on my goddamn knees!"

Hermione let out a sour laugh. "Like Draco Malfoy would ever do such a slave-like thing." As she tried to turn away, Draco reached out and swirled her back around to face him. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. Without a second thought he got on the ground, on his knees and bent so low that his forehead almost touched the ground.

"What are you doing. Get up!" Hermione embarrassedly whispered as students walking by eyed them and those who were near, stood by and watched. "You're making an utter fool of yourself."

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Draco said loudly, keeping his eyes down at the stone flooring. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Then he finally looked up. "PLEASE-.. Uh" Hermione wasn't there anymore.

Draco caught sight of a hand near the corner of his eye and turned to see who it belonged to. It was none other than Blaise. "Need some help there, mate?" Begrudgingly, Draco took the hand and helped himself up off the ground. "That was quite…a sight to see, Draco. I'm glad you've taken a liking to entertaining others. It's making everyone turn their heads and have a jolly good time!"

"Shut up, Blaise," said Draco, scowling at him. "I don't need your stupid remarks."

"Hey," said Blaise, shrugging. "I'm just trying to lighten you up."

"Yeah, well you're doing a bloody-poor job at it."

Blaise laughed and grabbed Draco by the shoulders, while putting his other hand in his pocket. "Now, right there you were trying to apologize to her, weren't you?" When Draco didn't answer, Blaise took that as a yes. "I must say, I am quite disappointed once more. You, Draco, are getting sloppier and sloppier the deeper we go into this and it truly is sad. No wonder she didn't forgive you. First, you apologize in a dusty classroom. Second, you practically embarrassed the poor girl to death here in the hallways where many of her classmates and friends are!"

"Try something that's more sincere…more originally GOOD, perhaps? Anyways good luck with your lady love and make sure not to lose anything to her!" With that, Blaise gave him a pat and ran off.

"That git," mumbled Draco.

* * *

As ridiculous Draco thought Blaise was, he actually took what he said to mind. After all the classes had ended, most of the students went where their hearts desired to be. Hermione went back the dorm to start on a load full of homework. Draco was off strolling in the Slytherin's courtyard. As for Harry, he was being dragged by Lavender to the hospital wing to check on Ron.

Ron was sitting upright in his bed when the pair came in. "Hello! Harry and Her-" He stopped when he saw it wasn't Hermione. "Lavender? What're you doing here?"

Dropping her grip on Harry's sleeve, Lavender basically ran over to Ron's side. "Won-Won! How are you feeling?" Lavender used her left hand to cup Ron's face. "Better, I hope. Oh, you clumsy fool, you! But it's alright, my love. It'll heal. And I'll be here also!"

Without notice, she hugged Ron, which made him feel suffocated. It didn't take long for Ron to push her off of him using both of his hands. "What the bloody hell's going on? Why are you…calling my 'Won-Won' and 'my love' all of a sudden, Lavender?" Then he turned his head to Harry. "Harry, I know that I fell and hit my head, but I'm bloody sure that I didn't hit it that hard."

Lavender took a step back. "Oh…oh you must have! Look at you!" She tried to touch him again, but his hands intervened. "You don't know what you're saying. You're not conscious of what you're doing. Something much more serious is going here! Your head…Oh Won-Won, please just let someone take a look at you're head!"

"Nothing's wrong with my head, Lavender!" Ron said firmly. "Harry, really. What's going on here. What's she going on about?"

Harry, who stood there witnessing the entire thing, was taken back. "I…ah…Ron, do you really not know what's going on? I mean, with Lavender?"

"Why would I other than she's a bit loopy," said Ron, loud enough for Lavender to hear, which is exactly what he wanted.

Lavender made a sound that sounded like a winced. Harry's mind was getting more and more confuse. Was Ron acting like this because he hit his head on the ground too hard? Lavender was right. Something on a different level of seriousness was wrong.

"Um…Ron, Lavender's been your girlfriend for…perhaps two months now?" said Harry, with a perplexed look. "That's why she's here. That's why she's acting like this. You guys are sort of…a couple…"

What happened next, sounded like Ron was choking. "A-Are you serious! Me and Lavender? A couple! Oh now I know that you two are pulling one on me. Come on. Ha-Ha. Funny."

For a moment, Ron only received confused looks and silence from both Harry and Lavender. Trying again, Lavender said, " Ron, what Harry's really telling you is true. You and I have been going out for quite some time. Even ask everyone else!"

"Don't be silly, Lavender," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "We've already dated once last year and it didn't work. We both know why it never did."

"It was because of Granger, yes, I know," said Lavender, clutching her vest with her hand. "But this year, you told me you didn't fancy her anymore and began to develop feelings for me, again! You've got to remember that! You and I even kissed that night! Well, we would've kissed a little more if Granger didn't walk in on us and make you feel awkward."

Harry cleared his throat. "I'll be in the common room, Ron. I'll be there if you need me after you're done…with this," said Harry, waving his hands in the air. "Bye" Then he turned and left, leaving a very frustrated Ron with an equally frustrated Lavender.

"Ah, great," grumbled Ron. "Look Lavender, I'm sorry. I don't remember any of that. Most of all, I don't want to hurt you or lead you on or anything so I'm going to flat out say this. I don't have any romantic feelings for you. I somewhat respect you, yes, but I have absolutely zero romantic feelings for you. I'm sorry."

She couldn't help it when her lips started to quiver. "I…I can't believe this. M-My friends were right. You…once a jerk, ALWAYS a jerk!" She took the time to flap Ron's face so hard, it made him curse.

"Watch the bloody nose, Brown!" Ron shouted after her when she was striding to leave.

"You deserve it!" shouted back Lavender.

* * *

By the time Draco had come up with his romantic apology speech, it was already setting to be dark. He quickly went back in the castle and headed straight for the Head's dorm before dinner started. On the way there, he passed by Theodore and Astoria, who were arguing while walking, Blaise, who was walking with Pansy and winked as he walked by, and a crying Lavender, who was so blinded by her tears that when she turned to a corridor, she did so too early and hit the wall instead.

He was practically jogging to get to his destination. When he was almost there, he stopped. There, in front of him, was Ronald Billius Weasley with flowers in his hands. He didn't seem to be aware of Draco's presence. Instead, he kept mouthing words to himself while staring at the painting.

"Oh! You child," said the man in the painting. "Scurry on with your life. You're wasting your time. You'll never get past without a password you know."

"Shut up," said Ron. "I'm thinking. I know that Hermione…she said it one time, I think… I just-"

"Well, well, well," interrupted Draco. "Weasley! What are you doing here? And with flowers?" He gave Ron an irritated look mixed with disgust. "Romantic, aren't you? You're girlfriend, Lavender, is down on a lower level bawling her eyes out. She's not here, so go. Leave."

"Why is everyone saying Lavender's my girlfriend!" Ron asked loudly. "She's not!"

"Well, isn't that a bit harsh?" asked the man in the painting, but he was ignored.

"What? What's gotten into you? Course she is. You've been full blown on love with her since this year, you idiot," spat Draco.

"No! I haven't people need to get that I do _not_ like Lavender!" Ron said, stomping his foot.

Then, the moment struck Draco. "Wait…what do you mean? Those flowers can't be for Granger…"

"What do you mean what do _I _mean, you stupid bastard? I mean, Lavender and I never went out! I never liked her! I never _kissed_ her! I like Hermione. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione! _God_, that's why I have this. She probably heard that Lavender and I were going out, which was never true! I'm here to set things straight and tell her how I feel."

Those words confirmed Draco's realization and a single crack had been made in his world.

* * *

**A/N: **The draft for Blaise's story (ch. 1) has been accidentally deleted when my computer was recovered -_-' FUDGIN. Anyways, if you don't know why Ron's acting like this, i dont blame you! This idea actually came up when I was doing something random. DONT GET IT? Reread the chapter when Draco worries if the memory charm will ever break and when Blaise gets violent with Harry and Ron. I created a little twist in the spur of the moment! Lol I'm like proud of myself.

I Also changed last chapter so that yes Hermione can do full body patronous and no, Neville no longer says "How? Even i couldnt do that until a while."

I never stated Neville could do full-body patronus in the story because I never found out what his animal was. I heard it was a badger, i dont know. So i assumed he never was able to. AS for Hermione, SORRY. I read the books back in 5th grade (im in 8th grd now) soo... yeah, kinda rusty on information here. I only stated (at first) she couldnt do the patronus charm because from what i read "it was the only charm she only had trouble with"

**C. Elinor: **Thanks for the multiple reviews :)

**NightWorldSeeker: **I gave Neville confidence cause he does get more confident over the years :D

**Violet Teardrops: **Thanks for giving this story a try ;_; I appreciate it :)

Any mispelled words or typos, IM SORRY! D:

HP (C) JKR


	21. Written in the Stars

**Written in the Stars**

The glare that Ron received from Draco Malfoy was a vicious one, but still, there were other emotions from that glare that Ron felt. Emotions that Draco tried to subdue, but ultimately failed.

After an eternity, Draco took a breath and exhaled. His posture became less tense. Right before him, Ron just witness Draco's quick change. The air around him felt different also.

Then, the unexpected happened. Draco cracked a smirk and walked casually to Ron. "Oh…Is that so? Well perhaps…you _did _fall a lot harder than that stupid head of yours could handle." He put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "I suggest you go away and get that head of yours checked by Madam Pomfrey, Weasel-Bee. Who knows? Maybe you've got some internal damage. Wouldn't want you dying now, would we? It's far too much work." He patted Ron's shoulder, which Ron reacted to by pushing his hand far off away from him.

"Why don't you mind your own bloody business, Malfoy?" snapped Ron.

"You made it my business when you decided to come to my dorm, Weasley," Draco said, giving him a look that matched his newly found mood at the moment.

"You bas-"

"Oh! Is this going to result to a fight?" asked the man in the portrait. "Really, if it is, then please do go else where. I don't want to see such foolish drama."

"No need," said Draco. He was replying to the man in the portrait, but his eyes were fixed at Ron. Then he took out his wand when his robe and aimed at him. "This is going to be over in just a second. Then you can continue with your lollygagging or what ever it is you paintings do."

"You wouldn't dare," said Ron, trying Draco. "That dorm guard of yours will see and inform Dumbledore. You cant use magic for violence against another student, Malfoy. You of all people -head boy and all- would certainly know that! No matter how stupid you are."

Draco scoffed. "Who ever said I was going to be violent, Weasel-Bee? I'm just…merely repairing a previous charm…that's been broken somehow."

"What're you-"

"_Petificus Totalus_." With that swift spell, Ron was petrified. With that being, his body tipped over like cut lumber.

"I know he may be your love competition for Miss Granger's heart and love, but really…Was it that necessary to freeze the poor boy?" asked the man.

Ignoring the painting, Draco continued with his last minute actions. "_Obliviate._" This time, Draco made sure he concentrated super hard to make sure that this time, the charm wouldn't be so easily broken. After that, he recited, "_Confundus." _Last, but not least, he spoke the words, "_Sensus Umbra_."

"What's the boy ever done to you?" asked the man, not fully expecting to be answered anyways.

"Everything," Draco said, simply. "So many things, but…I can't fault him for them." He then shook his head. "Tch. Forget it." Draco turned his body so that he'd be facing the portrait completely. "If you speak of this, I swear, I will make sure that your very existence will disappear. It'll be as if you never _even _existed. Got that?"

Instead of feeling threatened, the man in the portrait yawned, which kind of confused Draco. "Keep speaking of your empty threats. I really have no interests on your motives. In fact, I've put together these clues that you've so carelessly left behind. So now, I've got an idea of what this is all about."

"An idea of what?" Draco asked, carefully.

"Well it goes like this." The painting cleared his throat. "You are infatuated with Miss Granger. Excuse me, I meant to say _extremely_ infatuated. So infatuated, in fact, that you went to great depths as to disguise your lovely friend Blaise as you, while you -the real you- went off and…how should I say this? Terminated Mr. Weasley? Ah, I don't know. This happened so long ago. All I know is that ever since then, Mr. Weasley's severed his romantic interests in Miss Granger and started pursuing Ms. Brown." Then the man quirked his eye brows at Draco. "As for _you,_ you've been following her around for Merlin knows how long! Seeking her approval, forgiveness…even love, maybe?"

"Ha," Draco said dryly. "If that's all you've got then fine. I guess that it is rather…fine that you know the situation pretty…accurately, though not on spot! Plus, if you're willingly going to keep that mouth of yours shut, then so be it. I've got better things to worry about." Draco took a look at Ron's body. "Now…I've got to carry this troublesome bloke's down to the stupid Gryffindor's dorm."

"Have fun with that," said the man, already losing interest.

* * *

Draco had a fairly difficult time practically dragging Ron's body to his house dorm, not to mention completely embarrassing as the students they passed by laughed and giggled in a not-so secret fashion.

When they finally got there, Draco, actually being decent, put Ron down carefully and leaned his body on the wall. Then he pounded the painting that sealed the Gryffindor's entrance three hard times. It didn't take long for someone to open the entrance. Course, who else would it have been besides Potter?

"Malfoy?" Harry was surprised. Why was Malfoy here? What business did he have? "Why are you here?" Draco didn't answer as quick as possible and when he started to say something Harry cut him off. "If you haven't got anything, quit wasting both our time." Then as he was about to close the entrance, Draco's hand intervened.

"It's about that redhead friend of yours, Potter," Draco spat. "He seemed to have lost his way and knocked himself unconscious. As Head Boy, it was my duty to return a troublesome vermin…back to where _it_ came from."

"You! What'd you do to Ron, you bastard!" Harry stepped out of the entrance. He saw a shadow down on the ground from the corner of his eye and quickly jerked his head back to see what it was. It was Ron and he was lying on the ground, no longer leaning on the wall. "Ron!" Harry knelt down to his friend and slapped his face lightly, trying to wake him up. When he couldn't, he turned back to Draco, shot up, and went up, face to face with him. "Malfoy, you'll pay for whatever you did to my friend," growled Harry.

Draco didn't falter. Not his stance, his posture or his complete eye contact with Harry. He stood his grounds while at the same time, flashing Harry a smile. "Like I said, I found him like that."

"Like hell!"

"Listen here, Potter." Draco lost that smile he had a moment ago. "If I really had done that ass harm, I wouldn't have left him still complete. I would've brought him back _broken. _And by broken, I mean broken in every way. Emotionally, physically and mentally. In fact, I wouldn't have even _bothered _to drag his fat ass here. But I did and I didn't, didn't I?" Draco took a step back. "I did bother bringing him back to you and your stupid fellow Gryffindors. But at the same time, I _didn't _do him any harm. And I _didn't_ break him." Then, he took another step back. "Believe me, if I could I would…but I didn't." _Not this time,_ Draco thought. Turning on his heel, Draco turned back around and started walking back to his dorm.

* * *

Harry watched Draco until he couldn't see him anymore. He was still enraged by that cocky bastard. He just knew that he was involved somehow, but then again…He did make a good point. Why bother bringing Ron back?

Harry knelt down to get Ron up so that they could go back inside. Just when he was about to lift, Ron's eyes slowly, but surely, started to open.

"H-Harry…?"

"Ron! A-Are you okay?" Harry really didn't know what else to say.

"Ah…yeah," Ron rubbed his eyes. "Eh, you don't need to…help me anymore. Here, I can stand." Harry let Ron go, just like he wanted. Ron staggered a bit before regaining his balance completely. "C-Come on. Let's go," he yawned, "back in."

"Alright."

"I need to find Lavender. I've got some things to say to her… ugh, my bloody head hurts."

"Why? Why do you need Lavender?" asked Harry, suspiciously.

"She's my _girlfriend_, Harry." Ron gave him a look. "Have you honestly forgotten?"

"No…I thought you did."

Ron started to laugh loudly. He couldn't help it. He thought Harry was so hilarious. "Nice one, Harry! Come one. Me forget about Lavender? _Never!"_

"Ron…"

* * *

When Draco got back to his own dorm, he was greeted by the man in the painting again. "How you done the deed, young soldier?" he asked in a deep, artificial voice.

Draco gave him a small chuckle. "Sure."

"Alright, I might as well let you in now. But first. You must say the password."

"Reticent Bogart," said Draco as his eyes wandered. Because he did this, he was able to spot the flowers that Ron had dropped as he fell. Hesitantly, he picked the flowers up.

"You may enter." Then his dorm's entrance swung open. Draco held the flowers delicately in his hands. When the portrait shut off the exit behind him, he realized that he had no use for the worthless things. He walked in the common room and was about to just throw them at the window, which would have landed them just under the moonlight, but he stopped when he heard a door open, looked up and saw Hermione come out.

"What've you got there?" she asked.

"Um…flowers…?" Draco replied awkwardly.

"Hm…what for?" Hermione asked, sounding like she could've cared less. "For one of you little lovers?"

"Actually…" Draco said, carefully. "They're for…you. Yeah, for you. And…you…you better accept it because I went through a hell of a lot to make these!"

"You made those?" Hermione asked. She really was shocked and impressed at the same time. She really couldn't picture Draco making flowers with magic. He wasn't the type to.

"Yes, now here!" He held them out. "Take them so I don't feel stupid." He looked away. Even though he was never really the real owner of those flowers, he still felt embarrassed to be doing this. When Hermione didn't take them immediately, he turned his head back to her. "Come on…just place take them, Hermione…"

Hermione sighed, but she did give him a small smile. Slowly, she walked to him and took hold on the flowers. Once she grabbed flowers, Draco used his other hand to quickly pull her closer to him and released his other hand's hold on the flowers. Then he pulled a away a bit to look at her face directly. "Am I now forgiven?"

Hermione tried to put down an uprising smile, which gave Draco hope. "We'll see." As let down as Draco felt, he felt like applauding her for some reason for evading his question. "Well, maybe a little bit. I mean, if you did go through all that trouble like you said you did."

Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around Hermione, who was shocked by this action. "You have no idea, Granger. No idea at all!"

' _I love it when unexpected things just come together,'_ Draco happily thought.

* * *

**A/N: **LOL didn't expect me updating so early huh! WELL WHATEVER! I dont know. I felt suddenly motivated. Besides, I've got a stupid promotion speech to work on due tuesday and to that i say FUDGIN BUNNY!

**About Draco on his knees: **Sorry, the anime-Fangirl (shoujo lover) in my came out for a second there! Sorry if it was out of line. I'm a shoujo fan :O

**About Ron coming back: **Many of you guys didn't like that...even my DeviantArt readers didn't like that. The only difference is that they were more...girlish toward it? I dont know. :P

Originally, Draco was going to drag Ron's body in a closet again and delibrately(sp?) steal the flowers away but...someone mentioned what he'd do WITHOUT the portrait guy seeing and all.. so i created another twist! He's a pretty smart painting. he knows blaise ;) and Draco.

Anyways, like it, love it, hate it, REVIEW IT :)

PS: LOOK UP THE SONG WRITTEN IN THE STARS IF YOU DONT KNOW IT! My friend Logan introduced me to that song..i hate him :(

hp (C) jkr


	22. Kill the Lights

**Kill the Lights  
**

"You look awfully damn happy today, mate," Blaise said slowly. "I'll take a shot in the dark here, but I'm guessing you're no longer on Granger's hit list, I suppose?"

"Damn right you are!" said Draco, loudly enough for Blaise to hear. "See, Blaise? I, Draco Malfoy, can accomplish anything, even if considered 'impossible'." Draco reached across some students on his right to get a small breakfast muffin. They quietly huffed, but didn't dare speak of their annoyance to him. "Now, I'm going to win this blasted bet of ours in a few days. All I need is a little bit more time before I go in for the kill. So I suggest you dig out your wallet and get ready to humiliate yourself, Blaise. I suppose that it will entertain a few lower-class breeds in this school. Having an elite as yourself grovel to a girl, which indeed will surprise the rest who've theorized that you have a…preference of men; sex wise."

Blaise burst out laughing so hard he was mildly clutching onto himself, as if trying to contain himself. "It amuses me how their minds work. If something is out of the ordinary or just plain out of place, they must -and I mean _must_- come up with an absurd reason for it! But, it is a little too early to be planning, mate. You never know what kind of obstacles just might pop out of no where."

Just then, Pansy, whom Draco barely made contact with ever since that night, stood next to Blaise, towering over him. Her lips were pursed together, arms crossed, and she was tapping her foot. She didn't speak, but instead stood there, as if contemplating on her first words. Finally Draco, who wanted to know what she wanted as soon as possible so that he and Blaise could continue on their conversation, asked, "What brings you here, Pansy?"

"I need to talk to Blaise," she answered right after Draco asked. "Right now."

Before Blaise could even start to get up, Draco said, "Absolutely, but as of this moment, he can't leave. I need to discuss to him one more important matter with him. It'll only take a second, then after that, he's all yours to do what ever it is you wish."

Pansy let out a huffed, turned around to walk away, but changed her mind and turned back to the two. After doing the same action for a few seconds, she ended up making up her mind and leaving, but not before she yelled back, "Fine! But, Blaise, hurry up!"

"She looked rushed," Draco said, observing the way Pansy left.

"Ah, well you know Pansy," said Blaise, softly. "Back to the matter. What was this 'important' thing that you had to discuss with me?"

"Well…" Draco glanced from side to side. "That Weasley kid… he sort of broke the memory and the other facade charms that I casted on him. How he even broke through the memory charm, I do not know. I thought… that it'd be difficult to break through."

As Draco went on and on about how the charms failed, Blaise's mind was still pondering on how the memory charm failed to it's expectations_. ' That doesn't make any sense…' _Blaise thought. _'there's only one way for it to be broken, but he hasn't been-'_On the outside, he looked like he was listening to Draco and following every word he said, but on the inside, he let out a long and aggravating mental groan. But as soon as that mental groan was produced, a new thought planted itself in his head.

"…and so maybe I'm just not as good at charms as I thought I was. Maybe I wasn't focusing enough."

"Right," said Blaise, giving Draco a quick pat on his shoulder. "Maybe you just need to practice on your charms more. I mean, you wouldn't want to be compared to a first year, do you?" He let out a smirk and got up. "I've got to go. Pansy's not much a patient person," he said smiling. "I'll see you in potions."

Draco was then left in a mildly crowded Hall with kids whom he didn't know, care for, or frightened. It wasn't long until he decided to follow in Blaise's actions and leave also. He headed for Slughorn's class, which he found pathetically uninteresting and full of dry humor.

* * *

When Draco was making his way to Slughorn's class, he was walking in a fairly deserted hallway. The only thing that gave it a little flutter of life were students who would passively walk in it in a hurried fashion and leave as fast as they came.

The closer he got to Slughorn's class the dimmer the light got, but it was the usual scenario for most his classes. He was walking and right when he was nearing Slughorn's class, he heard whispers. Draco stopped in his tracks, stiffed and listened. Catching nothing, he continued on, only to stop again a few steps later. This time, he did hear something. He was stuck. His curiosity was biting at him, but his cool collected self was screaming to mind his own bloody business and just get to class.

Though the battle was tough and vigorous, the curiosity in Draco won. He quietly walked to a corner, which he suspected was where the noises were coming from. He found that he was right. But he didn't know what type of emotions he should have felt. After retracting his head, Draco turned back around with a shocked mentality.

_Why the hell was Pansy hugging Blaise? More importantly, why was Blaise look like he was comforting her!_ Draco did not know. _…It was unlike him.._

* * *

Draco had picked out an empty desk to sit at, instead of sitting with Hermione, who didn't seem at all bothered with his choice. When Blaise came in, Pansy followed soon after. It wasn't much of a surprise when Blaise took a seat next to Draco. Maybe he did it because Draco was pretty much the only kid sitting alone.

"Hey, mate," greeted Blaise, smirking. "Thanks for saving me a seat."

"Who ever said I was saving it for you?" replied Draco, resting his head on the table, using his hands as a cushion. "Perhaps I was saving it for _Pansy_."

"You're not out of your mind yet, mate," Blaise said, waving a finger in Draco's face and chuckling quietly.

Draco gave him a look before saying bluntly, "Are you and Pansy… together?"

That left Blaise with a slightly opened mouth and a less playful attitude. "Why do you ask?" Then he attempted to smile. "Are you interested in her now?"

"No." The answer was quick and said in stone. "I'm asking whether or not you two are together. That's all."

Blaise did not give an immediate answer. Instead he slumped slightly in his chair and looked around a bit. Then, with eyes on the table, he said, "No. She…just has some things going on right now. I'm merely being a friend…"

Relieved, Draco let out a sigh of relief along with a laugh. "Alright. I mean, it would have been a laugh, you know. No offense intended, but you two…together would just be…bonkers!"

"And why would that be…?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. Pansy's just…well she just one of those girls."

"Elaborate," said Blaise, but to Draco, it was more like a command.

"I'd rather not. Usually I wouldn't pass on an opportunity to ridicule a being behind their back, but right now, I'm just not feeling up to it."

"Hn. Alright," Blaise said looking at something in a different direction.

* * *

**A/N: **YES, I FINALLY UPDATE! School's almost over and i decided to at least update. **_I'M GOING TO THE PHILIPPINES FOR LIKE...2 MONTHS SOOO NO INTERNET = NO CHAPTERS?_** Most likely, that will be the situation! D: And i'm leaving next Sunday! :/ I may just update like crazy per day and get this story closer to the end within a week. Sooo no doing any art stuff :(

Plus alot of drama's been going on. My friend's mom died, Paquiao won against... Sugar something (4got his name already) and my stupid as ffff geometry grap. :) SUPPORT!

If this chapter sucks, IM SORRY! It's only like 1.3k words. But you must update, yes you must.

Again, my Blaise chapter has been lost ^^'

Thanks for the reviews =w=" I feel so unappreciative.

HP(C) JKR

PS: I'm gonna twitter Tom Felton to say happy birthday to my friend. I wonder if he'll retweet. BUT FIRST AND FOREMOST! ... i have to figure out 'twitter' cause im dumb when it comes to that stupid things :/

PPS: the title's lyrics from 'Im not your boyfriend baby" by 3Oh!3 and its NOT "Kill the lights" by Britney spears.


	23. Period

**FMA OP 4**

"Alright everybody," said Slughorn, "I will pair you all with a partner and you shall read this lesson's chapter together."

Pansy shot up her hand lazily. "Do you think that _we _are _unable_ to read by ourselves, Professor?" she said sarcastically. The students near her chuckled amusingly.

"Well, Ms. Parkinson, this chapter is rather difficult and long," replied Slughorn, waving a finger at her. "Now, if you would like to read these twenty pages by yourself, which have words that are in small print, and with words , that I assure you, you haven't read before in your life nor will you ever, then you have my permission."

After that Pansy silenced herself. Slughorn then walked backed and forth for a while, before stopping in front of the class. "I haven't had the time to think about who to pair you all up with so I will just choose right now." He paused before pointing at Ron. "Mr. Weasley! You will be with Mr. Nott. Two smart fellows like you both will do well together. Now…hmm…Ms. Parkinson you will be…with Mr. Zabini. I think he could help _you_ in reading and understanding this chapter. Mr. Malfoy…"

He gave Draco a look and scanned the room of students silently wishing not to be paired up with the devil. "Ah! Ms. Granger. Yes, that'll do. I hope that this assignment will change Mr. Malfoy's attitude." Draco didn't move, much less flinch. Slughorn was a fool to him. The old man was obviously inundated.

Slughorn went on and about partnering up the remaining students. He had the ill habit of pairing Gryffindors up with Slytherins, which did not go unnoticed. Many students complained, but Slughorn, being the stubborn man that he was, waved it all off and shushed them.

When finished, he finally said, "Alright. Get together and start reading. The sooner you all finish, the faster we get on to some hands-on learning!" With that, he clapped his hands together and went to his desk.

* * *

"Hello Harry!" greeted Lavender as she sat down next to Harry after Ron had left to go sit unwillingly with Theodore. She opened her book to the beginning of their assigned chapter. After doing so, she laid her hands on the table in a formal manner. "So how would you like to do this? Would you like to read the chapter by ourselves and if we need help, we can ask the other for help?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry said. "That's fine with me."

"Great!"

So the two of them read silently by themselves despite the noise around them made by the groups who had other plans on how to do the assignment. Harry was reading on with the chapter, but half the things he read went by passively. By the time he got to the end of the long third paragraph, he stopped reading and looked up. He stopped reading because he knew that he didn't understand the things due to the fact that something else was bothering his mind.

Finally…"Hey, Lavender, could I ask you something? If it's not too much of a bother," Harry whispered.

Lavender stopped reading and turned her head to Harry. "Yes, of course."

"Does Ron seem…odd?" asked Harry. "I mean, he's acting like a dumb bi-polar oaf with some memory loss issues."

Lavender let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh Harry. You're so silly. You should excuse Ron of all those things. It can't really be his fault right? He was just…confused for a while. That's all."

"Lavender," Harry said more seriously. "Something _is_ wrong with Ron and you need to stop making excuses for him. You, along with everyone else here who has the same thinking as you, need to quit dusting this off. Nothing good ever comes from loving a shadow, Lavender…"

"Harry! There is nothing wrong with Ron! He-"

"Listen to yourself, Lavender!" Harry said a lot more loudly than he wanted. After getting some confused looks by others, he lowered his voice down. "You know, deep down that something's wrong…"

Harry watched as Lavender's lips quivered and turn away. She pretended to resume reading, but there was no fooling Harry who kept his eyes intently on her. She sighed and closed the book, but she wouldn't turn to Harry. "I know…I already know that he's not okay." She swiftly turned to face Harry. "But I don't want to face the facts, deal with it, learn the truth, and get hurt again. Got it!"

Clenching his hand, Harry let out an annoyed groan. "He's your boyfriend and yet you care so little for him."

"I do not!"

"Face it Lavender. You'd rather have this…this zombie in the place of Ron. The real Ron! Rather than helping him, you're just going to wallow in the 'love' of this bloody shadow! Honestly, I thought you were better." Before Lavender could say anything, Harry turned back to his book. "Forget it. I'll get to the bottom of this myself."

* * *

Blaise and Pansy weren't really reading either. Sure, their faces were pretty much stuck on the book, but their conversation was far from being related to the chapter.

"He saw us, you know," Blaise said, quietly enough for only Pansy to hear.

Pansy's hands tightened their grip on the book. "Really…? Does he-"

"No. He doesn't think that you and I are together," said Blaise. He said this in a way that no one else but him would have heard the hidden tone of anger and sadness.

Pansy's mouth twitched from the corner. "Well that's good…Wait. Did he suspect? Or get jealous?" she asked, excitedly. " I mean, if he got jealous then- "

"How am I suppose to know?" snapped Blaise. "Confront him about it if the curiosity's killing you."

Pansy was taken back. "A little moody today, Blaise?"

Blaise realized his doing, and sighed, rubbing his head with a free hand. "Sorry. I didn't mean to act a total ass. I'm just…tired."

Seeming to understand his situation, Pansy gave him a pat on the back. "It's okay. I'm tired too. In a lot of ways. Not just physically, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

"Don't you think that it was just fate for him to partner both of us up with each other?" Draco asked, smirking. "It can't be just mere coincidence"

"No," Hermione said. "He paired us up because he thought it was for the good of your outlook on muggle-borns."

"Ah, but of all the people in this class who are mud-…I mean, muggle-borns…he chose you, didn't he?" Draco closed his book and turned to Hermione. "See how it's fate?"

"Or maybe it was because of that ridiculous performance the day before."

"Psh. Now _that's _just ridiculous," Draco said jokingly. Hermione couldn't help herself. She let out a small and quiet chuckle.

"So _girlfriend_, I-"

"Whoa." Hermione stopped Draco by putting both of her hands up in front of her. "Since when-"

"Last night," Draco replied immediately.

"Last night?" She said in a shrill voice. "I don't remember me agreeing to be your 'girlfriend' Draco. If you charmed me into saying yes last night and made me forget that part, then so help you Merlin!

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on. I'm not such a bad guy as to do that. I just merely assumed that since you forgave me and accepted my flowers, that you also accepted my love for you." Draco felt stupid saying these words, but they were necessary.

Hermione smiled because she couldn't help it. "Malfoy…is this how you got girlfriends in the past?" She laughed. "You're so obtuse sometimes."

"Obtuse! More like clever if you ask me!"

He left Hermione shaking her head and quietly laughing at him. "So is that a yes then?"

"Yes to what?"

"Being my girlfriend and this time, it will be clear."

Hermione didn't answer immediately, which kind of made Draco nervous for reasons which he could not tell. "Any day now would be nice."

"How about…"

"How about what!" His heart was racing and again he did not know why or how to stop it. He didn't like the feeling. Nor did he like the anticipation.

"Let's just…give this a trial run, I guess. I mean, its not a definite yes, but-"

Draco shot up from his desk and threw his hands up in the air before resting them on his hips. "ATTENTION EVERYBODY, BUT HERMIONE GRANGER IS-"

Hermione, embarrassed, used both of her hands to pull him back down to his seat. "What the hell are you doing! You're-"

"Mr. Malfoy!" Slughorn exclaimed from his desk. "Are you openly harassing Ms. Granger again!

"No…?" Draco said with quizzed eyebrows_. I had no idea I had openly harassed her in this class before…?_

"Hmph!" Slughorn plopped down in his seat again. "That better be the truth."

"It is?" Then he turned to Hermione and smirked.

* * *

Nobody really read the pages carefully. Those who didn't care pretended to read. Those who cared a slight bit read a little. Then, those who cared like Hermione read and understood as much as they could.

It came as a surprise when Slughorn stood in front of the class just before it ended. "Now, who read the pages carefully?" Soon after, every single hand was raised in the air. "Now who would be so kind as to share at least one bit of important information they read?" The hands dropped as fast as they shot up. All except Hermione and Blaise's. "Ah…I see. I'm disappointed. Alright, then. Everyone, but Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini must read the rest as homework tonight and write down at least twenty-five facts learned." The whole class groaned and began to started packing.

"So how was being paired up with Granger, mate?" Blaise said after slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Was it lovely? Did you have a jolly good time?"

"All we did was read," replied Draco.

Blaise stuck out his tongue. "Don't think I'm stupid, mate. I knew what was going on."

Draco smirked. "Well then, I guess you do." He saw Pansy from over Blaise's shoulder. "How was being paired by your close friend Pansy? Did _you _two have a jolly good time?"

Blaise let out a smile. "Sure. I guess you could say that. Reading! Who wouldn't have fun doing that?"

"Hermione."

"Yes, yes. Your girlfriend whom you love so much!" Blaise gave Draco a pat on the head, as if he was a little boy. "Young love. So young. So blind. And in this case, so fake."

"Everything seems to be fake nowadays, don't you think?"

"You have no idea."

Then the two shared a laugh.

* * *

**A/N: **As said, i updated ;_; and im tired. My eyes so baggyyyy. not really, but it's 10:08 pm... wow soo laaate :D not really. Im just tired! but i had to finish this. If it sucks, sorry, my tired self has a groggy mind and half the words i kept trying to think of were...not conceived cause i was tired. i AM tired :) Anyways love/hate/like/review

Yeah, im going to the philippines. But i'm pretty sure that the places i'll be staying at will have internet (whether its slow) so if i write the drafts and type them on those computers, i'll b able to update :)

I tweeted tom felton on twitter...i "mentioned" him in my tweets.. will he get them! I asked him to do a hapi b-day shout out for a friend who him.

**Until I figure out what song this title is actually called, it will remain to be called FMA OP 4, which stands for "FUll MEtal Alchemist Opening 4" cause I LOVEEEEE that song.! And the animations...cause i love Pride :) Ed and Al xD**

-Anime Freeek (=^_^=)

hp -c-jkr


	24. Haru Haru

**Haru Haru**

Hermione expected certain things in life. She expected to be her generation's best witch. She expected to be favored by most of her professors. But of all these things, she never expected Blaise Zabini to occupy the seat opposite of where she sat at the Gryffindor table! When she saw him walking her way, she merely thought he was passing by, but no. She had to be wrong this time. Instead, he sat his nice, formal butt down.

"Afternoon, Hermione," he greeted cheerfully despite being the center of unwanted attention of many neighboring Gryffindors. "You look really nice today! Must've been a century since I last saw you!"

"Blaise, we have most of our morning classes together…" Hermione said slowly.

"Yes, but I dare say that the time it took for me to leave the last class and walk all the way over here was far too long!" exclaimed Blaise, obviously over exaggerating. Hermione laughed anyways for she thought that Blaise was just being absolutely silly.

"So what brings you here into hostile Gryffindor territory?" She asked.

Blaise looked around him and shrugged. "Well…I wouldn't really call this 'hostile territory' you know? All I'm getting are a bunch of childish glares. Anyways, why I'm here? Well, all I'm doing is-"

"YOU! What the bloody hell are you doing here, you Slytherin scum!" Harry demanded, coming from Hermione's left side. "Get the hell away from here! I'd tell you to get lost, but it looks like you already are. Your friends are over there!" He jabbed a finger over to the Slytherin's table.

"Thanks, Potter, but your presence is unneeded nor is it or ever will be wanted. But thank you anyways. Now do Hermione and I a favor, please, and 'get lost'." With that, Blaise let out a shining smirk that did not go unnoticed with some girls despite his house placement.

"Well this is my table!"

Blaise scoffed. "You act like this table's too overcrowded and I just took the last remaining seat, Potter. Besides, I don't see your name marked and engraved on here. Quit getting your granny knickers in a knot, get over it and let me and Hermione be."

"No, you-"

Before he could say anymore, Hermione held up her hand. "No, Harry. It's okay. Leave Blaise and I alone for a second. Besides, we won't be completely alone." Then she gestured around her. "It's fine." Then, when he didn't move, "Please?"

Harry pursed his lips tightly and tightened his fists. It seemed like he was still debating with himself whether or not to abide to Hermione's wish because he stood there for a considerably long time. In the end, he let out a sigh and walked away grumbling.

Hermione turned her attention back to Blaise, who was smirking with satisfaction. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"It's more like a warning," said Blaise, while looking at his fingers. It seemed like he was taking this 'warning' lightly, but the tone of his voice said otherwise.

Hermione's posture straightened. "A warning for what?"

Blaise shook a finger in front of her face. "Not a warning for 'what', but a warning about a 'who', my dear lady."

"Let me guess. Draco?"

"Well aren't you the bright one?" Blaise said, slapping the table. "Yes. I just wanted to tell you to be careful. He's had quite a reputation, I must say. A bad one at that."

"Thanks, Blaise, but I think I can handle this on my own."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Being the girlfriend of Draco can be quite…challenging." Blaise said, while averting his eyes to the ground where he spotted something quite interesting.

"I know, but how 'challenging' could it really be?"

"Well…"Blaise said slowly. "There is the approval of your loved ones."

"What?" Hermione asked, confused. Blaise didn't reply verbally, but instead pointed to the ground. Hermione turned around and looked down to see an enchanted ear with an extended line of flesh that led to somewhere else on the other side of the table. "What is this!"

"It's the insecurities of your friend, Hermione." Blaise said. Then he extended his body closer to the ear. "You hear that, Potter!" While Hermione frowned, Blaise sat himself back down on his seat. "Well, my business here is done. I'll leave you to deal with your lovely and Dearing friends."

Blaise got up and walked down the aisle where he encountered Harry, who was walking over to Hermione. He stopped for a while to give Harry a pat on the back. "What a friend you are, eh mate?"

* * *

"Why were you sitting over there with Hermione?" Draco demanded to know once Blaise got into hearing range.

"Why weren't you?" Blaise retorted. "She is your 'girlfriend'." Blaise sat himself down and grabbed an apple. "If you don't mind, I'd like to name her your 'shadow girlfriend' because technically she doesn't exist. I mean, she does, but then again, she doesn't…Well you just have to understand my mind to understand my logic."

"No need to be a smart bloke," Draco said. "Anyways, what'd you say to her?"

Blaise just shrugged. "Eh, you know. I just needed help with some work. Nothing suspicious there, eh mate?"

"You couldn't be any more wrong, Blaise!" Draco said, pointing a fork at Blaise's direction. "It bloody hell is suspicious! You never need help with anything that has to do with school!"

"Has it ever occurred to you that for once in my entire life, I need help with something? Even something school-wise?" Blaise asked, looking over his apple.

"Never," Draco said smirking.

* * *

"YOU'RE DRACO MALFOY'S 'GIRLFRIEND'!" Harry exclaimed quietly, but viciously when he sat down across from Hermione. "WHAT THE HELL, HERMIONE!"

"Harry-"

"HOW COULD YOU? HE'S DRACO, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

"Will you listen?" Hermione hissed.

"Listen to what?" Ron said as he came up from behind Harry.

"Harry, don't," pleaded Hermione.

Harry gave Hermione a sour look. "Since when did you keep secrets like this from us, Hermione?" He turned to look at Ron for a second. "He needs to know this."

Ron was getting all fidgety from not being able to understand the topic of Harry and Hermione's conversation. He decided not to sit down because if whatever it was they were talking about was so important, then he'd probably jump up in utter surprise and hit his knees on the table and further make a fool of himself. "Tell me what? What is it, Hermione? Are you hurt? Did something happen? What did that bastard Malfoy do?"

Before Hermione could say anything, Harry beat her to the punch. "Nothing much other than make her his girlfriend."

Again, before she could even move a single muscle, Ron went crazy. "GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled. "_HERMIONE, I'M GOING TO BEAT THAT BASTARD BLOODY FOR SPREADING THAT KIND OF LIES!"_

Hermione sighed. She really was getting tired of this. "It's not a lie, Ron…"

Then, silence followed. The Golden Trio had become the center of attention at that moment.

* * *

"What in Merlin's name is going on over there?" Draco asked, with a confused look on his face.

Blaise shrugged and smirked to himself; a smirk that Draco did not witness for he was turned around the other way like every other student. "Just Hell breaking loose. What a sight it is, isn't it mate?"

* * *

Stumped, Ron dropped down on the bench. "…What…?"

"Look, it's nothing!" Hermione said, holding up both her hands. "It's-"

"It's not _nothing,_ Hermione," Ron said in a quiet tone. "Are you sick?"

Hermione's head jerked. "What!"

"Are you jinxed?"

Rolling her eyes, Hermione inhaled and exhaled dramatically. "No, Ron."

"Are you-"

"RON!" Hermione said, stopping whatever 'stupid' question Ron was going to ask next. "I'm not crazy! I'm not mad! I'm not mental! I don't need to be whisked away to bloody Azkaban for being loopy!"

Ron reached across the table, grabbed Hermione's hands and held them in between his. "Poor Hermione…You're cursed aren't you?"

For Hermione, that was the last straw to that kind of insanity. She pushed Ron's hands away and shot up. "I'm going to go. I'll see you two…when I feel like it." She turned and walked away. She walked at a speed so fast that her robes were practically flying right behind her.

After a while, Harry said. "…We could've handled that more…better."

"The hell we could!" replied Ron.

* * *

By the time Hermione had made her dramatic exit, Draco had turned back around with his back towards her and her table. Blaise, on the other hand, saw what happened considering he was facing that direction.

"…I…think I'm going to go ahead, mate," he said slowly.

"But it's far too early, Blaise," Draco said giving him a look of suspiciousness.

"There's nothing wrong in going on a little diet, mate," Blaise said, giving Draco a smirk. "You might want to go on one. You're looking rather…ehh..chubby." He winked, then burst out laughing as he got up and took a bite of his apple. Then he threw it back on the table and said, "I'm joking! You still got the look that kills. But of course, it is I that have the look _and_ the personality that charms."

Draco let it be known his personal doubt in Blaise's statement by scoffing. Blaise didn't mind and walked away and after Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was approximately one-hundred feet ahead of Blaise so he was practically jogging to catch up to her. "Hermione!"

"No!" she yelled back in reply. He was following her down a flight of stairs and the environment around them was so barren that everything echoed. "I-" Then she turned around to see who her follower was. "Oh…Blaise. It's you." She stopped on a step only a few down away from where Blaise stood.

"The one and only," he said, smiling. Then his face turned solemn. "Had a fight with Ron and Harry?"

"Tsk. I just got tired of them hovering over everything I do and thinking I'm crazy every single step of the way," she said, looking up at him.

"Must be troublesome having friends like those," he replied, taking a step down.

"Sometimes," she said.

"Well…"Blaise said, taking another step that relocated him right in front of Hermione only one step more above. "Even though we're not both in the same house…I think I could…no…I _am _a better friend than those two will ever be. I'll listen, you know. I won't pick on you like those two." He smirked down at her. "I'm a friend and not a picky scavenger."

"Thanks, Blaise," Hermione said, giving him back a smile. "But this all pretty much normal. It just means they care."

Blaise gave her a look. "I have friends. I have _best_ friends. Yet, I don't peck on their feet every time they take a step I don't approve of…I just don't think it's normal."

"But-"

"Anyways!" said Blaise, interrupting her and taking one last step. "I'm here. I'll help you." He lifted one arm and put it around her shoulder. "Now come on. Let's go back in there, love. Course, you have to go in first and I have to follow a while after because then it'd look suspicious to those who notice." He winked and started to lead her back up the stairs.

They walked back to the Great Hall and it didn't take long. When they were near it, Blaise was about ready to drop his arm, but then…

"What the hell's this?"

* * *

**A/N:** Bet you didnt think i'd update huh? Yeah well the internet ive got right now is slow as shoooooooooow boats on land. :)

Hope you like it. it's like 2,072 words. I have no idea where im going with this XD SORRY! The first point of this was about Draco ending it all but i was stumped :/

Im in the philippines! BTW if you're ever in Cagayan, Philippines and you're at the mall and you're at "Pet World" (pet shop) and you see that the animals are basically living in their own filth and the owner's still a lady and a guy who look like all they care aout is $$$, do what i couldnt do (i would have gotten in trouble) and tell them off. I cried the entire time at the mall because i was so sad about the animals (ESPECIALLY) the rabbits. THEY HAD ONE BABY RABBIT OUT AND IT WAS TRYING TO GET OUT BECAUSE IT WAS ALL ALONE AND APART FROM THE REST! oh yeah, i said baby rabbit huh? Yeah they're being sold for 350 pesos. What's that equal to? Basically 6-7 U.S dollars. BS. I would have bought them if i could brign them back to the U.S to join my other two rabbits. They had dogs too. They looked sad in those cages.

Anyways thanks for the review ^^ I'm glad you guys like this story. lol my sister isnt so much of a fan of my "dramaticness". she says Harry's always the "YOU! YOU! YOU!" person and Ron's always kinda like the hipster and stuuuufff. oh herr. Well im a shoujo anime lover so whatever :)

HP (C) JKR


	25. Big Bang

**Big Bang**

Draco had an itch. Not the kind of itch that you can relieve by simply scratching or by hot candle wax. This was an itch of curiosity and suspiciousness. He had a feeling Blaise did not go off early for nothing especially for a "diet". It had to be something at least. The itch had been eating at him ever since Blaise left his sight. Course, he tried to relieve this by conversing with neighboring students, but that didn't work because he found talking to them boring and uninteresting. Then he tried eating, but his appetite was gone and it never came back. Then, bored, he just sat there and watched as students walked, conversed and did their businesses with each other.

Finally, the infamous, impatient Draco Malfoy decided enough was enough. It had been a while since Blaise had left and when he turned around Hermione was gone too because all he saw was Scar-head Potter and Redhead Weasley seemingly arguing with eachother. That added to his curiosity and suspicion. He rose from his seat, already tired from being bored.

He decided to just go and try and find Blaise. He walked coolly down the rows and gained the adoring attention of the female crowd and glares of spite by the males. To the women, he smirked and to the men…he merely glanced at them, sending secret messages, gloating.

Figuring that Blaise would go to the Slytherin's common room as usual, Draco decided that he'd take the stairs down. When he stepped out of the Great Hall, the noise from the hall began to fade fast due to the ultra, thick wooden doors. Everything was so solemnly silent. It really did give Hogwarts that haunted feeling.

It was hard to tell how Draco felt next. Relieved because he didn't have to go far to find Blaise or angry and jealous for finding him with his arm around Hermione. Either way, there he was.

"What the hell's this?" Draco strongly demanded to know. His face showed it, too. His jaws were practically clenched together, only to ease when talking. His eyes went from warm, gloating and normal to just cold. It seemed as if every warm thing in his body just disappeared.

"Well, mate, obviously it's me and Hermione walking back to the hall," Blaise replied rather calmly.

"Oh, is it?" Draco asked, doubting Blaise's answer.

"Quite yes," Blaise said, getting ready to drop his arm. "What else would this be?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Blaise?" Draco spat.

"Huh." Blaise looked around disbelieving with his arm still on Hermione. "Well, if you must know…" He paused then looked down. Hermione looked back up at him, but he couldn't see her eyes. It was too dim. Then, he lied. "Hermione and I were about to go up to her –I mean, _your_ shared dorm for some short alone time. Course, we never expected you to come and intervene on our plan."

Hermione tried to remove herself from Blaise, but he wouldn't let her. She looked up and even though he didn't look back at her, he gave her a reassuring squeeze. When Draco didn't say anything, Blaise continued to push it on further. "Yeah, I recon you know what we were planning to do, eh Draco? I mean, you're an idiot sometimes, but you're not that slow. In fact…" Blaise made a dramatic pause. "…We've been at this for quite some time now while you've been failing time…after…time."

That was it. It was enough for Draco to stride over to the two, separate them both, and push Blaise as far as he could with one thrust of his arm while grabbing Hermione with the other. "Blaise, you talk way too damn much," he growled. Then he walked the other way with Hermione in tow, heading back in the hall.

Blaise remained smug with a smirk on his face. "And you, Draco, like _her_ way too damn much. More than you know."

* * *

"Draco!" Hermione said. She was saying this to the back of Draco's head because he was too busy leading her back. "Loosen your grip!"

Draco did not heed until they were well inside the hall again. It was then that he let her go.

"Go back to your friends, Hermione," he ordered.

"Draco-"

"We'll talk later." He looked at her. The cold emotions before had gone. "I've got some things to do. I'll see you in class later. Now, go!" With that, he turned his back again and left, closing the thick doors behind him and leaving Hermione, who felt alone.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Blaise knew how the cold walls of Hogwarts felt when being pushed up against it. This happened shortly after Draco left with Hermione, but unexpectedly came back and made his attack while he, Blaise, started for the Slytherin commons for some rest before the start of the evening classes.

"Well, well," Blaise said with a scratchy voice while rubbing his neck. "Someone's got a temper, eh mate? Maybe you need to see a therapist for that."

"Shut the bloody hell up, Blaise," Draco said with gritted teeth. "I'm bloody mad at you and your 'dumb-as-Weasley' arse right now. So, quit with that smug attitude of yours."

"Ho! Who twisted your granny pants in a knot, Draco?" Blaise laughed.

"I said shut up, Blaise!" Draco yelled, throwing a punch, which missed.

"Bad aim, mate?" Blaise said after dodging the throw. "Do tell me that this is not about Granger." Then he made his hands form a heart shape and put it over his heart. "Don't tell me this is because of…this."

"BLAISE!" Draco yelled even louder. This did no good because it only made Blaise laugh even harder.

"Draco…mate…you've done it now," he said, putting his hands on his hip. "The hunter has fallen in love with his prey. Isn't that cute? This is like a 'Gone with the Wind' moment right here. You've fallen in love, but you never knew it because you were focused on another thing. Such a classic, isn't it?"

"That's not true," Draco said, adamantly. "It's not."

"Oh really?" Blaise's smirk only got larger. "Then we really aren't standing here? I'm not really here dodging your attacks and you're not really there trying to hurt me? So this is all a dream?" After having no reply from Draco, Blaise said, "I don't think so…"

"Fine!" Draco held up both his hands in surrender. "It's true! I…I don't know. You just made me realize it…ugh!"

"Well, good. I am equal to that muggle 'doctor', whom I don't even consider a doctor, 'Dr. Phil' I think they call him?" He stood there thinking for a while. "Well, it is my job to help."

After a moment of silence, Draco asked, "What now?"

"Hmm…" Blaise stared at Draco, seeming to be "thinking". Then finally, he made up his mind. "It's simple. I lose the bet."

"That's it? You're just going to give up?"

"Yep."

"Blaise, this-"

"Oh look at that. I lost so now I got to go. I've got someone waiting for me, mate. I wouldn't want them waiting." Blaise turned back around and headed up the stairs. "I'll hold my end. I'll get you the money and I'll 'confess' to the girl in front of everyone."

* * *

The next morning was a hustle and bustle day. It was the day of the Quidditch match between the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. It was only natural that the Great Hall be crowded with ecstatic students. The perfect scenario for Blaise.

**A/N:** Well hello there! Update again. This chapter is a bit shorter, im sorry but I cut it off to where the next chapter should be. There should b 1 point per chapter :D not 2.

The story is nearing it's end…yayyyyy lol. -_-'

Like/love/hate/REVIEW!

HP © jkr

Picture found on Bing!


	26. Hear Me Now

**Hear Me Now**

By that morning, it had become school-wide known that Hermione Granger, Head Girl, was dating Draco Malfoy, Head Boy. It had struck to the heart with many students.

Draco's fan girls and his harems were enraged to know that he'd taken in a girlfriend and it was not any one of them, but Hermione, Gryffindor's top student. Almost all of the Gryffindor students were jaw-dropped surprised when they found out. Some developed a little bit of hatred for Hermione on the basis of betrayal. Those girls who never were fond of Hermione were a bit happy to know that other students have turned their backs to her. Others were more compassionate and tolerate of the fact that she was dating a Slytherin. They knew that it was not uncommon for Slytherins and Gryffindors to date. Some were also tolerate of the fact, but the one thing that bothered them was Draco. They had to stop and ask why in the world Hermione would choose to date him out of all the Slytherins in the school. A few students blamed the fact that they shared a dorm and others have disputed the fact.

That morning, in the Great Hall, it was practically overcrowded with students getting ready and excited for the match between the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. The house seating didn't matter anymore. Students sat where ever they wanted to with friends from other houses. And for those who dared, they tried to sit at the Slytherins table, but were always sent away after being ganged up on and bullied to move.

Blaise had decided to wait and sit by the end of the table. He was slowly eating his daily apple. While waiting, he was watching as students came in one after another, filling the hall with even more bodies too many to count.

He had no company until Pansy decided to sit by him. "Morning, Blaise. Today's lovely isn't it? A bunch of finger-twiddling idiots trying to sit at our table." She scoffed and looked off then back at him. "How's your morning going?"

Blaise smirked and shrugged. "Fine. A bit loud. I feel as though I might go on with life being deaf thanks to all this ruckus." He sighed. "I shall never find a girlfriend with such a disability." He said so giving her a smile.

Pansy returned a smile. She looked down to see a green apple in his hand. "You're always eating an apple, Blaise. Rarely anything…other than that. It's always a green apple, too. Why not try a red one? It's more sweet and not so much on your tongue."

Blaise shrugged once more with his smug face still remaining. "Nah. I prefer the sour things in life."

Then, Astoria passed behind Pansy. Following her was Theodore. Pansy turned her body to look at them, just as Blaise. "They're still at it…" she commented.

"I'm such a love doctor," chuckled Blaise, taking a bit of his apple.

"You did that?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, yes," Blaise confirmed. "Really, I deserve a prize. Where is it?"

"Hmm…Well I guess I should thank you for that," Pansy said, glancing back at Blaise.

Confused, Blaise asked, "And why's that?"

"Well you've strayed Astoria away from Draco, of course…I mean, that's one less fan girl to compete against…right?" Though as Pansy said this, the look of happiness and joy on her face looked forced.

The look of real uplifting joy on Blaise's face faded and was replaced with something fake. "Right...Well, you're welcome! It's…always a joy helping others find a life companion." Then he gave her a porcelain smile. _'Even if it means sacrificing my own happiness.' _

After a while, Pansy asked, "Blaise, who do you like?"

"Hm? This question again? Why, Pansy, you should know."

"It's that Granger, isn't it?" she said with full on seriousness.

Blaise let out a small, soft laugh. "Ah, love, why would you suspect such a thing?"

"For one, you're always talking about her, looking at her, and happy around her. Plus, you just said that it brings you joy to help others. Also there's Draco. So I was thinking that…you like her. Maybe you even love her to an extent and that you're only helping Draco get with her for the sake of her happiness. Besides, this silly bet of yours is just ridiculous. You can spare the extra money, so this bet is really for Draco and not for your benefit, right?"

Blaise's eyebrows arched. He had no idea that Pansy even knew about the bet. He laughed and said, "What bet?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "There's no need to play stupid, Blaise. I have ears you know…"

Blaise reached across the table and put his hands on Pansy's face. Then, he moved her hair aside. "Yes, you do!"

Then, of all the moments he could've intruded in, Draco picked that time. His eyes went from Blaise to Pansy to Blaise's hands. "Have I rudely interrupted something here?" Draco said, smirking.

"Uh…" Blaise removed his hands away quickly, yet calmly. "No. I was just checking if Pansy had...head lice?"

Draco's eyes went from side to side. "Umm…? Should I be worried…?"

"NO!" Pansy exclaimed, but Blaise shushed her. He was getting into his dramatic acting mood.

"Yes. Indeed you should be, mate. Pansy might be dying…from a gradual and slow blood loss," Blaise said dramatically.

"Do lice even suck your blood?" Draco asked with eyebrows quirked up.

"I DON'T HAVE LICE!" Pansy yelled. Luckily for her, no one else heard because it was so loud.

"Well you couldn't have said so earlier?" Draco said throwing his hands up in the air.

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation on my false diagnosis by Mr. Blaise Zabini over there," she said, throwing Blaise a quick look, which made Blaise chuckle a little bit.

"Anyways…Blaise, don't forget what you have to do," said a grinning Draco.

"Yes. How could I ever forget?"

"If you had a trauma you probably would forget, but that doesn't come first, unfortunately for you," Draco replied. He looked back at the door. "I think this is as crowded as it gets, Blaise. I'll be watching. With Hermione, of course."

"Ah yes…your girlfriend," Blaise said, slowly, looking across at Pansy. To his confusion, she had on a rare poker face.

"Ah, your girlfriend," Pansy said in an adoring voice. "How is she?"

"She's fine. Thanks for asking, Pansy," Draco said, politely, but curtly.

"Well good." Then she receded in the conversation.

Then, to Blaise, Draco said, "Well?"

"Fine." Blaise got up from the bench he was sitting on. "I might as well get this done with."

Blaise Zabini pushed plates and platters aside, left and right. After he cleared a fair amount of space, he put one foot on the bench. Then, two. If Draco thought that was enough to stand out of the large crowd, he was wrong. Blaise got up on top of the table, making him super, mega taller than everyone in that room.

"Excuse me," Blaise said, trying to get the attention of the students, who were farther away than the ones around him. He failed. It was far too loud and ecstatic. Whipping out his wand, Blaise whispered _"Sonorus" _and soon his voice was magnified.

"_Excuse me, ladies and gents!"_ This time, everyone in the entire hall heard and all eyes was on him_. "Hello! Good morning. How you doing, love?"_ he said to one particular group of women_. "As you all know -since I'm so popular, charming and handsome- I'm Blaise Zabini. Now, many of you, due to the fact that I have never taken an interest in women before, have hypothesized that I am homosexual, gay, and a nancy. Well, how wrong were you!"_ Blaise looked around, showing everyone his shining smile_. "See, I've liked this girl for quite some time, but I've never had the courage to actually…profess my feelings for this particular person. But, after making and __losing__ a bet, I have an excuse now…"_ His eyes dropped low then back up again, only a lot more shining_. "I'm going to ask this person to be my girlfriend. You're all going to be my witnesses…"_

He dropped down on one knee and was positioned over Pansy, who had been looking up at him. _"Ms. Pansy Parkinson…will you be willing to be my girlfriend?"_

No one in the hall made a sound. All eyes were going back and forth from a calm-looking Blaise and a speechless-looking Pansy. Pansy was so shocked. This entire thing had been like a slap on the face for her. She wanted to say yes, but…she knew Blaise liked Hermione…So instead, she continued on her façade…

"But, Blaise," she said, almost in a whisper, with eyes that looked sad. To Blaise, those were the eyes of a girl who didn't return his feelings and felt bad for having to reject. To Pansy, they were the eyes of a girl, who so desperately wanted to say yes, but knew (or thought) that deep inside, the boy in front of her held feelings for another that wasn't her. "You know that I-"

Blaise gave her a smile that hid a hurt being. "There's no need to say anything else, love…" Then he got back on both his feet.

"What'd she say!" yelled one student in the crowd.

Before answer, Blaise put on his normal face. Smug and calm_. "I regret to inform you that she has denied me."_ What followed was a whole bunch of gasps and small,quite whispers_. "Now, now. It's alright. That just means I'm still single. Of course, it may take a while for my dear fragile heart to be single and open again, but time will work it's magic soon. So, ladies, don't you all give up just yet! As you all know, I can be found out on the Slytherin courtyard is you're ever in need of me." _

As Pansy was watching him, it bugged her how sad and fake that smile of his looked. More than that, it annoyed her how no one noticed at all. Blaise turned his head and coincidentally made eye contact with Hermione, who looked sad with lips pursed together and with an expression that'd make lost souls weep. Having followed his gaze, Pansy saw Hermione and feelings started boiling inside her.

"_Now, I figure that I should let you all go back to whatever activity you were previously doing. As Dumble-bum always says, 'Pip pip!'" _Then Blaise jumped off the table and landed perfectly, only having to bend his knees a small amount. Even when he didn't need to, he brushed himself off. The smugness and the heart-stopping look that was always on his face disappeared and without a word, Blaise walked out the hall.

Hermione was close enough to see. She also knew Blaise sufficiently enough to know that something was wrong. Letting go of Draco's hand, she started to go after him, but stopped. She turned back around and let Draco in on what she was doing, then went and left without hearing his response. But due to him not following after, she guessed that he just accepted and allowed the fact.

Out the thick doors of the hall, it seemed a lot colder and darker than usual. Hermione couldn't see Blaise. She nearly cracked her head thinking on where he could've gone. Then, it felt like a slap. He did say he'd be at the Slytherin courtyard. Immediately, Hermione's feet started running as fast and carefully as they could.

* * *

**MAKE A NOTE! I may change my pen name after this story**

**A/N:** Buenos Dias! Another long awaited update, yes? Wel you are LUCKY! Because I rarely update this story on deviantart and the last time I updated, the words didnt show so u kinda have to download the file which is BS for your pc memory.

I PLANNED on unraveling the entire tangled web of lies in this story but you know…it would've taken long and this story's already 2k+ long (without the authors note).

"_If you were a boy, then girl you'd understand. You need to stop listening to your friends. Love respect and trust your man. So I'll go to club with the guys. Sometimes flirt with the girls. I should be able to roll out as long as I'm coming home to you and give you the world. But you're not a boy so you don't have a clue. How I work and pay the bills. Girl, everything I do is for you." – If I were a boy ft. Kevin _- Lately, I've been stuck on this version of the song -_-'

It's so fking hot :D People are working on my grandpa's house and its kinda rowdy and smells like cement sometimes :I Whatever. Papa said that once they're done we'll go travel around. Tacloban, Leyte :D Robinson mall!

I think I'll reply to some of the reviews :

**Ninjahgirl:** THANKS! :D I'm glad you think so. I didn't think it'd be liked in the beginning. You know, with it having such a generic base?

**NightWorldSeeker:** Blaise is an octopus :D

**Jade .Ceyda:** Thank you! And thanks T_T lol jk. This is how I see it. ….The Bet studying.

**LittleMissLoony:** It wasn't always that way. In the beginning it was suppose to seem like he was helping all along but had evil intentions behind it all (T_T)

**WolfGirl Moonlight:** I hadn't mean to make u laugh at those part O_o but that's nice to know that it had that element xD I usually focus more on Blaise on the laughter part.

* * *

Well, until next time! :D… until the next time 1) I decide to write 2) I have good internet.

like/love/hate/review!

**MAKE A NOTE! I may change my pen name after this story**


	27. Invincible

**Invincible**

When Hermione reached the courtyard, it was as barren as a desert. The only thing missing was that stumbling tumbleweed. She saw no life until her eyes found Blaise who was leaning and facing a stone column not too far from where she stood. He seemed to be in such a state that even her presence went unnoticed. Hermione saw his lips moving, but knew only whispers came out of them because she did not hear a word until the moment she stood almost right next to him.

"I'm such a…" Hermione did not catch the last part, but the same words were spoken over and over again.

She held out a hand to touch him. "Blaise?"

Then, it was as if the trance stopped. His head whipped up and he stopped leaning. His eyebrows were furrowed together, adding to the sadness the expression his eyes made. "Hermione…" He said it as if he was out of breath. "I'm sorry…"

Hermione was confused. What was he sorry for? "Sorry? Sorry for what, Blaise…?"

Then, from behind, Pansy came striding over to the two with her wand in hand. "DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE TO ANY ONE, ZABINI!" She stopped in from of Blaise and then turned around to Hermione. "You. You're the one that needs to apologize."

"Me?" Hermione said, pointing a finger to herself. Getting angry, she asked, "  
Why the bloody hell do I need to apologize for! What have I done!"

Pansy sneered. "Shall I list your faults for you? You're the reason why Blaise is…like this. And you don't even know! He likes you, you stupid bitch! But you're with…with…with Draco, who doesn't even like you in the first place! You're a mudblood so why would he!"

"Pansy," said Blaise. He was warning her to stop…but the way he sounded was weak. Like he was tired of it all.

"That's not true," Hermione said, adamantly.

Pansy let out a dry laugh. "Well…how is it that the smartest little missy in the entire wizarding world…doesn't know about the bet made by Draco himself?" She stopped to look at Hermione's face. Hermione's eyes had widened. "Who was the bet made with? Blaise. But why in the world would Blaise accept it? To make _you_ happy. Because _he likes you_."

"PANSY!" Blaise yelled, though his face was still calm and gentle. "Stop…"

"But she-"

Cutting her off, he grabbed hold of her hand and led a very hesitant Pansy away, leaving a very much alone Hermione.

Hermione stood there in silence. Her eyes were drooped and she didn't know how she felt at that moment. Though, she was confused on many things…she knew one thing for sure. Draco…she was mad at Draco. Anything that she had admired about him dropped. Anything she ever believe from him…dropped.

"Hermione!" yelled a voice behind her. She turned around to Draco. He ran over to her. By the time he got there, he was panting a bit. "What're you doing out here? I saw Pansy and Blaise, but -"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the empty courtyard. Then without another word or look, Hermione went, following where Blaise had exited and left Draco alone with himself.

Draco wasn't left alone long. He wasn't even alone long enough to contemplate on what had just happened and why because soon after Hermione went and gone away, Harry had stridden over to Draco with Ron in tow. Both had wands in their hands.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled when he was half-way there. "You really are the son of your father, you mischievous, evil bas-"

"What is it this time…?" Draco asked, uninterestedly, as he slowly gave the boys his attention.

"You're probably thinking how clever you damn are, aren't you, you cad?" Ron spat. "Messing around like that!"

Draco knew he was on thin ice on this one so he was cautious. "Messing around? Why, Weasel-Bee, whatever are you going on about!"

"YOU'VE BEEN MESSING WITH MY HEAD, HAVEN'T YOU!"

Draco grinned and backed away one step. "Well…to that crime, yes I admit. And I'm damn well proud of it for having gone on this long."

"Why…?" Harry asked. "Why do that to Ron?"

"That part of the puzzle, Potter, is for you to search for because I'm not telling you," Draco said, sourly. Then to Ron, he gave him a malicious smirk. "How's your lady, Weasel-Bee? How's Lavender?"

"Lavender can kiss Ron good-bye because he never liked her in the first place, now did he?" Harry's hands gripped. "You've only implanted what wasn't real in his head."

"Poor Lavender…Should I take credit for that?"

"No," said Harry. "We know you didn't work alone on this."

"How can you be sure, Potter? I'm not as stupid as you think I am…" Draco put his hands in his pocket and tilted his head.

"No, you're not, but we've been suspicious of you and Zabini," Ron stated.

The mentioning of Blaise caused Draco to ask, "How…may I ask, did you break the charms and spells put on you Weasley?"

Harry looked at Ron before addressing Draco. "Ron…took a nasty fall down some stairs earlier today and he started talking all funny again especially when Lavender's name came up. So I took him to Madam Pomfrey and there, she inspected him a little closer and we even called in some professors. In the end came the conclusion of memory charms and spells"

"So why suspect me?"

"You brought Ron back to the dorm that one night. After you did that, he was fine again so you must've done something. But before that, he started talking like a confused mad man right after Zabini kicked him in the face while he was down."

Draco's shoulders slumped. "I was never the genius in charms. Now this ought to prove my pathetic skills with memory charms." Then it was silent between the three. Draco looked at the duo for a very long time. "Well, I should get going. Been a great pleasure talking to you, dim-wits."

One step later, Draco found two wands pointed at him. "We're not finished yet," Ron said.

"When _will _you be finished, Weasel-bee? The day you conquer that mudblood's heart?" Draco spat. He was starting to sound like his old self…"Sorry, 'ole chap, but I got to that first."

He lied. He hadn't even held it for a moment before he lost it.

"We'll be done when you get a taste of your own medicine," Harry said when Ron had no comeback.

"What? Are you gonna blast me with silly memory charms 'til I go mental and wooky?" Draco let out the driest laugh known to man. "You can't do that, Potter…"

"And why not?"

"…It's not in your nature like it is in mine…"

"The bloody hell with nature," Ron growled. "If you crossed the line by charming me, then by god, we have every to do the same to you."

Draco squinted his eyes and quirked his brows. "I never knew you to be the violent type, Weasley."

"You and I never knew each other much..." Then right before Ron could begin to charm Draco, he interrupted him.

"So this is how you're just going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"I can't help, but think, Weasley, that your technique in doing this is like beating a man that's already been down and claiming a hallow victory, don't you say?"

"But that's exactly what you did with Ron," Harry pointed out.

"But I had a purpose."

"And what twisted purpose would that be?" challenged Ron.

Instead of answering the question Draco would never answer in a million years, he threw it back. "What's _your_ purpose, Potter? Weasley?"

"We told you. To give you a taste of your own medicine," spat Ron.

Then, Draco let out a hysterical laugh. "That's it? Has it ever occurred to you that by erasing my memories, I wouldn't even remember what's happening now?"

"Well, maybe I have another reason."

Draco's shoulders became less tense. He was calm because he knew that neither Ron nor Harry would do something without a purpose. Or he could be wrong. "I'm guessing you're not willing to share." Ron nodded, then silence followed once more. Harry made no move to attack and neither did Ron. It was as if they were hesitant.

After a while, Ron bit his lip before lowering his wand. "I can't do it…" He turned to Harry. "He's right. What good will this do?"

"I'm glad you came to your senses Weasley." Draco started to walk back in, but Harry adamantly pointed his wand at him.

"Wait a minute, Malfoy!"

Draco turned his head back. "I have no business with you, Potter. You're just the third wheel of this little party."

Then he went. He went to go after Hermione. It was a stupid decision. He should've went after her the moment she slapped him and walked away, but no. He, the fumbling idiot, had to stand there and take fifty billion years to recover only to be cornered by a bunch of daft dim-witted idiots.

* * *

Blaise had Pansy in tow. With fast and long strides, Pansy basically had to jog in order to keep up with the figure in front of her. Blaise's grip on Pansy's hand was firm yet gentle and above all things, she did not know why. Before, when she saw him about to grab her hand, she thought that he was going to grip on so hard that he'd amputate her. Thankfully she was wrong.

The corridors were silent and ghost like. Though barren and hallow, a few stubborn paintings were the only life to be found. The click-clacks of Blaise's shoes, which Pansy noticed looked new, echoed through and traveled faster than the speed of light. They had been walking for minutes. To Pansy, it seemed that Blaise was just aimlessly dragging her around with no specific destination in mind other than the next step he was going to take.

Finally, he stopped so suddenly that Pansy almost crashed into that body of his. Looking around, she did not recognize where they were. The last time she took account of where the hell they were was when they went down a pair of stairs that would've eventually lead to the Slytherin commons, but this…she didn't know anymore_. Bollocks! _Pansy mentally cursed herself for not paying attention to her surroundings, but rather the back of Blaise. Why!

Standing for a few moments, Blaise said not a word. Then he turned around to Pansy. Being able to see was hard for Pansy. The lights were dim. If not for the lit candles hanging near the walls, it would've been entirely black. But in the position Blaise was in at that moment, the light hit one side of his face giving him that look that made him almost godly to Pansy.

"Blaise…"Pansy said, breaking the silence that kept up for so long. "Where…are we?"

"I'm surprised you don't know, love," Blaise said, softly. He lifted a hand slowly to move a piece of hair away from her face. "Being a Slytherin and all, you should know by birth."

Ideas ran quickly through Pansy's head, but none fit. "I-I don't know. I can't think of anything. I've never been here, Blaise…"

"Course you haven't. Most Slytherins who know of this place have never even stepped foot in it. Tricky place, this thing is." He gave her a small smile.

"Where _is_ 'here'?"

"We're in the secret passage ways. The ones that only Slytherins know how to navigate. Ever heard?"

"Oh!" A light bulb lit up in her head. "…This is it?"

Blaise nodded at her, without losing eye contact. "Yeah, but most don't come here. I guess I should've said that only 'smart' Slytherins are able to navigate here." Blaise looked around them. The walls were orange as a reflecting color from the candles' flame. "This place is like a maze. You could get lost if you don't keep in mind where you've been and where you haven't."

After a while, Pansy asked, "So…what are we doing here?"

Slowly giving her his attention again, Blaise moved forward and causing Pansy to back up to the wall behind her until she could no longer retreat any further. Fit to his composure, Blaise calmly put his hands on the wall, trapping Pansy in the middle. "I wanted to talk to you about…what happened earlier."

"What about it…?" Pansy said, involuntarily in a whisper.

"Why did you speak to Hermione like that? Why'd you tell her about the bet?" It seemed that they were both speaking in the same volume.

"The naïve girl needed to know," Pansy said, standing her ground under Blaise's gaze. "Besides," she said, lifting her chin up at him. "Weren't you in the heat? You were so broken up that you were one word away from spilling it all to her, anyways."

"I would've said it in a better way. A way that wouldn't have been as harsh. I would've given her an explanation," Blaise said. His words would cut up every once in a while. "…I would have assured her that whatever Draco did…said…or felt was real. Or at least _became_ clear in the making."

"Blaise," Pansy said, softly. She grabbed hold of his arm and grip lightly on to it. "I know…that she caused you pain, but-"

Blaise couldn't stand to hear the finishing of that blind sentence. He pushed her hand off and pushed himself off the wall, and turned his back. He ran his fingers through his hair before turning back around. "_What do you know_-"

"-she deserve that at the very least for the-"

"- _about pain, Pansy_?" That silenced her. "Hermione Granger did _NOT_ cause me any ill hurt …"

"But-"

"You did," he said in a whisper so softly.

There. That did it. That officially put Pansy in limbo because the entire situation blew her brain. What the hell was going on? Pansy…tried to sort it out within those following moments. She thought she figured everything out, but…she didn't.

"What?"

Blaise calmed and stepped up to Pansy once more, towering over her. "Those things I said in the Great Hall-"

"Were all a joke, right?" Though those words came out of her very own mouth, Pansy had no faith in them. She didn't believe in them. Her heart was not in those words.

Blaise looked crestfallen. "A joke…?" Blaise said in utter disbelief. "Is that what you think…?" Pansy, though her mouth was open, had no reply. She found no words. Shaking his head, Blaise let out an exasperated sigh, moved back one step and looked away. "I get it..."

Finding her voice, Pansy cried, "No! No you don't!" She felt something stinging her eyes. Then one droplet came down her face. Tears? No, Pansy Parkinson did not –DOES NOT- cry. She held out a hand and caught the salty drop as it fell from her chin. Tears…that Blaise Zabini caused…

"Pansy," Blaise said, lifting his hand. Before he could do anything, Pansy gently pushed it away.

"You…don't understand, Blaise." She hung her head slightly. "What are we doing…? We should get back. Granger's probably-"

"Why are you always mentioning her?" Blaise said, seriously.

"BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER, BLAISE!" Pansy cried, raising her voice. "That's why! She knows about the bet so why are you here with me when you could be-"

"Is that what you think?" Blaise tilted his head, giving her a soft smile that confused Pansy.

"What else am I supposed to think? You're always looking at her in class. You're always talking to her. You're always-"

"Love, put the puzzle pieces together. I look at her because she sits near Draco and I want to see his progress. I talk to her because of Draco. Everything that I did with Hermione had something to with the bet."

"How do I know that?"

"I asked you out in front of the school, Pansy." He took another step towards her, closing the gap.

"But that was-"

"Real."

Using both hands, he wiped her face clean of tears before pulling her in for a hug. As if that hug was magical, Pansy stopped her rambling denials and put her arms around Blaise, clutching his shirt as if he'd disappear any moment like a dream.

* * *

**A/N: **This is officially the longest chapter that I've made so faaar. 2,600+ words :D So you like? Some of you were confused on the last chapter, so I will explain the entire Pansy x Blaise thing. (ps: u may b confused on this chapter too at the blaise n pansy part.. don't worry. I lost my train of thought but I kept writing for the hell of it.'

SO! I was gonna explain the entire blaise n pansy thing in Blaise's story but idk if im gonna do that now. So I might as well explain.

SOO Pansy had different beaus ever so often to 'replace' Draco for the time being until he realized his 'feelings for her.' BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW HOW PANSY IS INFATUATED WITH HIM. So she got the opportunity to sleep with him (_**in chapter 1 or 2. **__Originally this was suppose to be Rate M_) but was **interrupted by Hermione**. So she goes back to the Slytherins dorm where **BLAISE WAS reading (or something. I forgot) **There she has a brief conversation with Blaise before continuing back in her room crying (**as Draco predicted in Ch. 1 or 2**)

After Draco left, she comes out and talks to Blaise. There Blaise tells her that the way she was at the moment was not something that would attract any man other than the stupid ones, especially Draco. There, a bright idea comes and she practically begs Blaise to 'train her' or mold her into the type of girl that guys would like [specifically Draco] to which Blaise eventually agrees. So there, Blaise trains her to be a lady (**During the moments he is NOT present in 'The Bet' or would 'slip away' to something important or appear late.** ) Eventually, Blaise starts to see Pansy in a different light and Pansy begins to develop feelings for Blaise, losing interest in Draco. Pansy, as much as she wanted to, kept her feelings abay because 1) if she told Blaise and he did not return her feelings then she'd lose the position of being at his side and 2) thought he liked Hermione.

As for the part where Blaise said they were NOT GOING OUT or something [which confused MANY of you] to Draco (**Somewhere in the double digit chapters**) that was true. **THEY WERENT! They were both in denial though **. :P So there you go. If you need anything else, feel free to ask. I feel like I left some things out…. Blaise's story fits itself in the places where 'The Bet' is empty. I like to think of it as puzzle pieces :)

So clooose but soo far away. I still gotta resign a certain person :OOOO

By the way, did you guys like how stupid I made Harry and Ron? PSHHH _I didn't_ but it kind of just ended that way :/

Hope you liked it. :D Fall out chapter!

Hp © JKR

I Love pie :I Especially apple :O,

****EDIT2: this chapter was dramatic but HEY! Im an anime person...preferably SHOUJO anime, you know, the one that makes all the cliche things in life happens and just makes a girls heart flutta :D yeah that one :/, so EXCUSE MOI! i think thats how it goes?**

**ALSO ALSO ALSO! My pen name has been changed from FeltSlytherin to BlairMori. Why? Because tom felton is no longer my numero uno uhh... love? yea... Blair Mori is actually my fan character for the anime naruto (tho ive lost interest in the anime itself) sooo... FAcebook me :D Blair mori FB yo!  
**


	28. Cinderella

**Cinderella **

All Hermione thought and knew contradicted that day. She thought she had heard all the nonsense in the world, but was proven wrong. She thought she'd seen all the most awkward scenes in the entire universe, but again she was wrong when she made the mistake of following Blaise and Pansy. Thankfully, she found her way out of there. Last, but not least, she thought she knew Draco, but obviously that guy wasn't see through. He was like murky water. To Hermione, he was a puzzle missing so many pieces. The pieces she wanted to find the most.

Making her way back into the more familiar halls of Hogwarts, Hermione realized she couldn't go back to the dorm. Draco might be there just waiting for her to go in and fall back into his lies. Thinking, the only place she knew he would never be able to go was the Gryffindor commons.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry said, obviously startled when she walked in. "Why're you here? You're not usually…coming over here. Well…recently." He got up from the seat he had been sitting on to hug her.

"I know," she said, hugging him back then receding. "What were you doing?" Harry looked at the fireplace and Hermione's gaze followed. "Ah. Staring into the fire again."

Harry sighed. "Yeah."

"Where's Ron?"

Harry grimaced. "Tending his wounds."

"What wounds?" Hermione said, taking it seriously.

"Metaphorically." Harry plopped himself back down. Then he gestured to the seat next to him. "You might want to sit down cause I don't think that you can take what I'm about to tell you standing."

Cautiously. Hermione sat down. "What?"

Harry took a time to sort out his thoughts before answering. "There's…something you should know about Draco, Hermione." Then seeing the look on her face, he added, "Not that I want to avert your feelings or anything!"

"Never mind _that_," Hermione said with a disgusted face. This confused Harry. "What is it? What's so big and bag that I'd need to sit down?"

Taking in a deep breath, Harry just let it out. "He jinxed Ron. He casted spells on him to make him think certain things in certain ways. All this time, he's been using him!"

Hermione's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it! First the bet, now this? Draco was a liar. He was a _lie_. But, Hermione wouldn't dare believe. So, step one, denial. "That's not true. There's no proof. Draco's bad, but he would never-"

"He confessed Hermione! How much proof do you need!"

"Maybe he wanted to piss you off. You know how him."

"Yes, I do!" Harry said, giving Hermione a surprised look, which was soon replaced by a disappointed one. "But apparently, you don't…"

"You're so close to the truth, Harry," Hermione heard herself say under her breath. Then, she shook her head to clear her thoughts. "But never mind that. I don't care anymore. Drac -I mean- Malfoy, is dead."

"Please tell me, you literally did kill him," said Harry, giving her a bright smile.

"Fortunately, I'm not like him."

Harry studied Hermione long and hard during that following silence. Then, Harry seemed to mentally open him eyes. "Hermione, did something happen with Malfoy?"

"Oh nothing! He just did something a typical Malfoy would do…" She stared into the fire and watched as the wood turned black and were engulfed in flames. " The Malfoy I knew -the one you guys never saw- didn't exist, because you and Ron were right! Right! Right! Right!"

To Harry, it seemed like Hermione had finally lost her marbles. "AND! An-And worst of all, that…that stupid_, insolent, _bastard-of-the-world had to make that stupid_, STUPID _bet!" Her voice began to crack. Hermione stopped. She realized that she felt herself tearing up and she _hated _it.

"Gah!" She quickly wiped the tears that were developing fast. "Never mind… No.. It's just that-"

"Malfoy made a bet about you!" Harry shot up, obviously furious. His hands were clenched white and he looked dangerous at the moment. "Why, that Malfoy needs a good beating. Ron and I could do that." He huffed.

"It's fine…" Hermione said, bowing her head down. "I think I'll just let things cool off for a while…"

After another pause, Harry asked, "What was the bet about?"

Seeing Hermione's lips tighten, Harry almost regretted asking, but he wanted to know. Hermione fought with herself and gave in in the end. "He had a bet. He bet that he could make me…like him…"

"And…?"

"Oh, Harry! It's _horrible_! I hate this! I hate it!"

"Hermione?" Harry said, a little worried.

"I fell for it!" She shot up so fast, if Harry didn't have quick reflexes, she would've hit him. "And for the longest time…I thought that the Draco I knew was real…But no. It was like looking in the water. You think everything you see is real beyond it all that liquid, but once you touch it, the illusion's gone in ripples."

"Hermione…I'm sorry," said Harry. Quite frankly, he did not know anything else to say to this damsel in distress. "Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"I…I don't know, Harry. I'm already late to my class right now… I just can't think straight right now," said Hermione, running a hand through those locks of hers. "I…I'm not sure. I can't sleep in my old bed because they've probably made some use of it, or maybe another girl took it."

"You can always stay here in the common room though."

"I don't want to feel like I'm running away from Draco, Harry. I don't want to face him, but neither do I want to run." She looked at him before turning away and heading back to the door. "I'll just retire for the day. Tell my professors I'm sick, will you?"

Harry reached for her hand, but Hermione instinctively pulled her hand away. "I'm _fine."_

"Ginny always said that when girls say they're fine, they really _aren't_."

"I'm not like all the other girls," Hermione replied before leaving. She had no idea that Draco Malfoy thought the exact same once before and still does.

* * *

To Hermione, it wasn't very surprising when she walked in her dorm,

Draco was sitting by the window, looking out to the world. When he heard the portrait door open, his ears perked, and his head turned. He could feel his heart beating like it was about to burst and then suddenly…stop.

"Hermione," he heard himself say. He began to slowly got up, but stopped when Hermione ignored him and began to walk with Godspeed to her room. "Hermione!"

Again she ignored him.

Taking action, he got up and intersected between her and her door. "There's something I need to say."

"The hell there is!" She retorted. "I've listened to your apologies so many times, _Malfoy_, and quite really_, I-am-tired_."

"This time, you need to listen."

Hermione let out a sad laugh. "Oh, I've listened. And unfortunately, I believed, too. Pathetic of me, don't you say?"

"_Those weren't lies, _Granger!"

Then, Hermione had a flashback of Blaise.

"…_**I would have assured her that whatever Draco did…said…or felt was real…"**_

Shaking her head, she ignored that memory being the stubborn and prideful person that she was. "'Granger,' huh? Why not the term '_mudblood'_, Draco? 'Cause I know you _love_ that term so much!"

"You hate that term," said Draco, scrunching his eyebrows.

"And I hate you."

She tried to get to her door, but Draco shot out his arm and prevented that from happening. "We aren't done. You haven't listened to me."

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh. Then turned sarcastic. "Draco. I. Hate. You. For once, use the brains that made you Head Boy, and get-it-through-your-head!"

Draco remained like stone. "That's not true and you know it. You _know_ that I feel something for you. You know that that bet dissolved a long time ago. You also know that if I never felt anything for you, I would've treated you like a disposable item once I got you to be my girlfriend, _which you still are."_

Hermione bit her lip and crossed her arms. He put up a good argument, but she didn't want to face him, forgive him, or do anything about him right then and there. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said, holding her head up. "As far as I know, you, Draco Malfoy, are single and never once dated a muggle-born in perfect, pureblood life."

She ducked under his arm, got in her room and slammed the door.

* * *

The next morning, the first thing Hermione saw when she walked out her room for breakfast was Draco, who tried to reconcile again, but was rejected time after time. In classes he tried his chances again by trying to sit next to her, but the moment he walked in, she would get up and sit by some lonely student sitting by themselves with one seat out in the open for free.

This went on for a two weeks and it amazed Hermione that Draco could hold up for so long. Though she knew he was driving himself mad, he still looked extremely presentable. But still, she still didn't want to deal with it all yet.

Finally after the third and a half week, Draco just stopped. He just seemed to give up. Anyone who looked in his eyes saw a hallow shell of a human masked with all the fake things a person could mask themselves in.

Soon after, Hermione stopped seeing Draco. Period. She saw him occasionally in the halls and from the corner of her eyes during class, but when it came to their dorm, it was never seen. Hermione figured he just locked himself in the entire evening and night and never came out except early in the morning.

Therefore, it was a surprise on the day before the Christmas break happened, that _Ron _had managed to get into her shared dorm with Draco.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ron?" She let out a small, but happy laugh. "What're you doing here?" Then she looked down and noticed his bags. 'Oh, he packed for home already…'

"Well…How should I say this…" Ron said, thoughtfully. "I'm moving in! Isn't that great!"

"What?" Hermione tried not to sound surprised in a bad way. "What do you mean?"

"Well, funny thing, actually!" Ron helped himself to the comfortable chairs. "I was eating in the hall and Professor McGonagall came and got me. She took me to Dumbledore's office."

"What for?"

"Well…" He chuckled. "You're going to be really happy about this. In fact, _relieved. _"

"What is it, Ron!" Hermione couldn't stand the curiosity.

"I'm the new Head Boy!" Ron let out, so happy, his arms couldn't help, but fling in the air. But unlike his arms, which were reaching for the sky, Hermione felt her heart and stomach drop.

* * *

**A/N: well this was shorter than the last, but I am tired and already sick…OH HIGH SCHOOL! I want Millswood Middle school again! :'( :'( My life is OVER.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. I got 10+ reviews on the last, though that may not seem a lot, it IS! :]**

**It's been a long way so I wanna thank **_**4SnowWolf. **_**Though I don't know you REALLY, I know that you've been there from the beginning distinctively, so thanks for your reviews **

**Smfaht22: **_**thanks :O I'll keep that in mind =_=**_

**Ap3**_**: **__**"ARSE" is a slang…but from the movies, they use the word "ass" at least that's what I hear. Besides, it's a SLANG. Not everyone uses that particular slang. **_

_**4SnowWolf: **__**Come on…since when did Pansy have ANY marbles :]**_

**P.S I'm. Here: Thank you for the reviews also! 3**

**SugaQueen: ****I feel so honored :O But obviously, you guys havenot read *"The Dragon's Bride"**

*"When love and hate collide"

*"Santuary"

*"A change of heart"

*"A year and a day"

"LINKED" - 1k reviews!

*"Relationships change" - 2k reviews

*"Sleeping with the enemy" - 1k!

**Those are some of my favorites. So if you decide to read them, BE AWARE! ALL, if not most, of all the Dramione stories I read are RATED M. Cause I'm just used to reading up to adult/mature levels now ****J**** lol thanks to that fateful day when I was 11 at the public library :]**

Also if you decide to read them, 1 or 2 have umm…sad endings where they don't really end up together through some complications BUT those stories have SEQUELS! Like in one, Hermione disappeared after something happened (I forgot) and Draco thought she DIED, but in the sequel, he sees a woman with her hair walking down the streets with a child. Wink wink nudge nudge :P

So thank you all for the reviews! Read/Review! Make me happy at the end of my already-stupid-high-school-life! J LOVE YOU!

-BM

Ps: sorry for the typos. Too tired to even SEE clearly. Cause you know when you're sleepy or drowsy? Ya..that.

PPS: LOOK AT THE TITLE! LOOK UP THE SONG IF YOU HAVE NOT HEARD! It is an old song by Britney Spears and it FITS :) in my OP.


	29. If I Let You Go

**If I Let You Go**

"How long are you going to just sit there," Blaise said in a disgusted voice to him friend, who was mindlessly laying down on the couch. "You're starting to be a bum, Draco, mate. And frankly, you are being a pain in _my_ bum."

"Whatever," mumbled Draco, not lifting his eyes from the page of the book that was in his hands. It was obvious Draco was not reading. The book was upside down.

Noticing this, Blaise said, "Oh, I wasn't aware you could read upside down! My, do you have super powers or something?"

"It's called 'magic', Blaise," was the reply Blaise got.

Blaise sighed, grievingly and dropped down to the seat adjacent to Draco. "You are a big, fat, mess! God, you don't even…even clean your own _room_ anymore!"

"I clean my space just fine."

"Oh, really, mate?" Blaise rushed out of the room and quickly came out with a basket.

Glancing up, Draco asked, "What's that?"

Without a word, Blaise dumped all its contents on Draco. "These are your plastic and paper wastes, mate. I mean, really. You have _magic_. At least use it!"

"Don't feel like it."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Argh!" Blaise grabbed the book from his hands and with the most care in the world…tossed it in the fireplace. "For the love of Granger!" That became a recent term. "You are…as filthy as a homeless muggle! You aren't the least bit presentable," -he gestured to the wrinkled clothes and hair- ", and you are always in the foulest moods!"

"Well, what do you expect from me?" Blaise felt as if that question wasn't directed to him.

"Get your act straight. You need to pack up. You're going to the Malfoy Manor this break. You're not staying here."

"And why can't I, _dear friend_? Cause you tell me to?"

"You're not staying here because I heard Granger's going to stay here for the break and I don't want you cornering her like a sick dog."

Draco's brows scrunched. "Like I would."

"You would. Believe me, mate."

"I've given up on that bloody witch," said Draco, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. He never noticed how complicated the tiny details were. "She's too damn complicated," he said softly.

Blaise shrugged. "So what. She rejected you a few times-"

"A FEW!" Draco sat up quick. "She wouldn't even look at me! And I tried for practically a month, Blaise! That was long enough. Now_, I'm _the one that's done and tired."

"Back to square one, you are. You're the same as you were back when this entire thing started."

Draco slowly sat up. "Beginning?…No, this… none of this would have happened if I never made that bet, you know!"

"That may be true."

"If you never even suggested it, it most positively wouldn't have!"

"Ah, but that's not how the course of nature decided to go, now did it?" Blaise said, shrugging.

Draco's jaw locked. "Blaise…tell me why you even brought up a bet?"

"Why should I say?"

"I'm currently being compared to a bum from you. Shine some light on the subject and maybe I'll clean up."

Blaise gave him a look. "My head's full of doubt, mate." Then, he sighed. "Fine, but it won't be as legit as you may expect it to sound."

"Actually," Blaise said, stretching his arms across his body. "I had no real motive other than to see you make a joke of yourself. I wanted you to fail, but really, what could I have lost? Money? Pride? Nothing really, right? Well, as for you, Draco, it couldn't have been said the same. You were one of those guys that…had things to lose and you didn't even know it. So I thought it may be fun watch you stumble upon yourself."

"So…you thought it'd be _funny_ to be like _this_!"

"Oh, no! If I knew you'd be like this, I would've kicked myself for the very _idea _back then." Blaise stopped stretching and made himself comfortable in a chair. "But, what can you do now? It's not like you can change time."

"Change time…?" Draco said, slowly. "I guess no -wait." He looked at Blaise. "It's not completely impossible."

"Hmm? What is?" Blaise asked. It seemed like he drifted off for a second.

"Going back in time. So Hermione never would have found out about the entire thing."

Blaise inwardly groaned. "Aw, now, mate, that's not doing anything and especially Hermione any justice!"

"Then I'll just not make that bet."

"How? Are you going to kidnap the old me? Your old self? Be like, 'Hey! I'm you from the future! Whatever you do, don't make a bet, 'kay?'? Bad things happen to wizards who mess with time, mate. Don't fall into the same trap only fools would actually get caught in."

"I messed with time once, I'll be fine," replied Draco, with an absolute face.

"You know how you listen to me sometimes and sometimes not?" Blaise asked. "This time, it's one of those times that you do need to listen to me."

"Blaise, I listened to you and I let you convince me into entering that regretful bet."

Blaise's eyebrows arched. He crossed his arms and legs together. "Regretful? You think that finally meeting your match and ideal girl is something to _regret_?"

"Yes!" Draco replied, though he was hesitant. Did he really think that ever loving Granger was…a mistake?

Draco got up and stood. "I'm going to go back and change all of this. It's too troublesome to even bothering pulling the pieces back together."

"With hard work comes great success, you know."

"No. I don't know."

* * *

'_Now…how the bloody heck am I going to get in that dorm!' _Draco thought to himself, while walking and dropping sweat beads down his face. _'The password probably change due to the privacy insecurities of that Weasley kid. Tch.'_

Like everyone in the school, Draco knew what was said. Word spread fast that Ron had been made Head Boy. Ninety-nine point ninety-nine percent of the students cheered and glorified him for replacing Draco Malfoy. Most thought that Dumbledore had finally come to his senses and had Draco forcibly step down from his position, but Draco was the only one that knew the real scenario other than Blaise.

After those failed attempts to reconcile with Hermione had failed, it had made Draco bitter. The rejections were like no other rejections he had gotten in his entire life. Unlike those others, they pierced through those walls he had built around himself and actually hit _him_. Right in his central core. After he had given up, he stopped sleeping in the Head Boy and Girl dorm to avoid having any type of encounters with Hermione. He wouldn't look at her, talk to her, or even acknowledge her presence. She became the unseen ghost of his life.

The situation got to a point where being Head Boy meant nothing to him anymore. It wasn't like before where he had gotten pride and glory from the title. It was worthless. Immediately, it had become a burden and Draco felt like this burden was a wall that kept closing in. To him, no amount of spells or charms could lift this burden that would always be at the back of his mind.

And so he left. He dropped by Dumbledore's office one morning, before kids even started assembling in the Hall, slapped that Head Boy badge onto Dumbledore's desk, and resigned from his position. Next thing Draco knew, Ronald Weasley was made Head Boy a week later. Fate must've hated him.

Draco stopped in front of that painting that guarded the entry way to the Head Boy and Girl's dorm. The man took a while to notice Draco below him, but eventually did.

"Oh! It's you again," the man said in a tone that was less than amused. "What is it that you want? What's your business here?"

"I uh…,"Draco ran his fingers through that rugged hair of him and tried to be casual about his 'situation', "forgot some of my things when I…left and Hermione said that I could come by and get them."

"Oh really?" The man said, skeptically. "I don't know…"

"Come on," Draco said, looking up at the painting. "It'll take only a few minutes. I need to get them. I've got family valuables in there."

"Should I trust you?" The man asked. "I mean, you aren't Head Boy here anymore so… Well…" The man let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess. But if you're in there a long time, I'm going to Dumbledore's office and reporting you."

'_Report me for what?' _Draco thought. But he shrugged that thought away and went into the dorm. With the slam of the door, he looked around. All the feelings of home surrounded him…like he belonged there…But in the end, he knew he didn't anymore. Quickly, he got back to his priorities and walked to the front of Granger's room.

Lifting a hand, he grabbed the handle of the door and pushed. _'Tch.,' _Draco thought._ 'Leaving the door unlocked, are you Granger? Perhaps getting to comfortable with that charm put on your room.' _Then a quick thought crossed Draco's mind that involved _Weasley. _Though it angered Draco, he knew he couldn't do anything about it and, hell, it wasn't his business, but he sure as hell wished it was.

With ease, Draco then transformed into his animagus form and entered Hermione's room, which looked all the same. Perfectly neat and organized just like that brain of hers.

Draco returned back to his human form and straightened out his tie. He didn't even need to look around or even investigate to find the item he was looking for. Straight as a stick was his destination. Without hesitation, Draco strode over to Hermione's desk. It was organized and nothing laid astray. Unlike the time before, the object was not there, lying in the open.

Draco had a thought that she had returned it, but decided not to jump into quick assumptions. His eyes quickly searched for other hiding places for the object he sought for. Finally, he found a handle. He pulled it and it opened a drawer on the desk that Draco never even knew was there. But one thing he knew for sure was that he found what he was looking for. In the drawer, was his objective. It was his motive for going in Hermione's room. In the drawer laid his good 'ole friend…the time-turner.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! Well appreciated!

**Coolgems1630: **It's okay. Sometimes the story title's TITLE is just my basic feeling for the chapter itself. Sometimes it's the Chapter Title's song LYRICS that get me.

**Kricket777: **Thanks -_- I feel safe now?

**Sugaqueen:** This chapter may have been a disappointment? :/ Maybe :]

**PinkeyPatel95: **Well, just because you're a bad kid or don't have the best grades doesn't mean you cant be a head. James Potter was like…oh idk rotten? But he was still a good kid and managed to become a Head Boy! Besides, wasn't Ron like a prefect? If so, that'd pretty much qualify him on my watch :]

**To anyone who was shocked/surprised/taken back by the unexpected twist: **oh COME ON -_- you probably knew it was going to happen! Lol. Well I read this other fanfic, I forgot the name, and Draco was uhh…kidnapped or something by the dark lord and someone replaced him and it made me sad…so I wanted YOU to feel sad.. :] sadistic.

PS: Sorry for typos/misspellings or wrong word choice (than what I intended)! I had no time to proof read! Please excuse!

Again thanks!

Oh? You want to know about my life right now? WELL!

I feel totally and completely depressed once I enter my geometry class BECAUSE I get made fun of by this JUNIOR who's basically my ELBOW BUDDY. I accidentally did ALL of the assigned hw for a section when we were only suppose to do 1-15 and he laughed, called me weird, told his friend, who then proceeded to called me a RETARD….

BUT ITS OKAY! I managed not to scream _**"GO GET YOURSELF SOME FUCKING PROACTIVE!" **_

Cause I don't like to degrade people cause I know they're going to degrade me :/ Man, it took GUTS not to cry. -_- He called me dumb for having ROLE MODELS… do all Freshman get treated this way -_-? Or is it just me?

-R&R

Hp © JKR


	30. In the Club

**In the Club**

"…_I'm putting you, who lives in me, to sleep_

_The image of me you knew up till now_

_Won't exist anymore…"_ _-2ne1_

How much time had passed Draco had found that time-turner? It felt like an eternity to him. No action was taken other than just staring at the wretched object he pushed all the way through just to find.

Subconsciously, Draco reached for the time-turner and touched it with the most delicate touch in the world. Then he slowly and gently lifted it up. He held it in front of him as if to expect it like he's never seen it before.

To be honest, Draco was hesitant. Part of him wanted to turn back time and erase the entire happenings of that year. Part of him wanted to push through and salvage whatever could be salvaged. But…a little tiny, itsy, bitsy part of him felt like there was nothing left to salvage.

Deciding against what he really wanted, Draco took out his wand and got ready to turn back time. Before an utter of a word was said, a knock on the door was made. Draco froze. He wiped around, wand armed and ready, at whoever was standing by the door. Seeing who it was, he lowered the wand, but the though of hexing the person lingered a while longer.

"Merlin, Blaise," Draco growled. "You're like a bloody ghost appearing here and there! In every bloody hall, corner, room -you are never-endingly everywhere!"

"That never seemed to bother you before," Blaise said, shrugging. Then he gestured at Draco. "Do me a favor and get your arse out of that room. I can't enter."

Draco scoffed, clutched the turner and got out of Hermione's room. After so, he faced Blaise with a suspicious look. "Speaking of entry, how the hell did you manage to get here? Teleportation? No, that's impossible. What?"

"Through that door," Blaise said, jerking his head towards the door. "The kind gentlemen let me in. No excuses needed."

"Liar," Draco said, giving him a scowl.

"Well, maybe I said some stuff…and did something…but whatever. That matters belittlingly right now." Blaise snatched the time-turner from Draco with lightning speed. "Hm…the time-turner, huh?"

Draco tried to snatch it back, but Blaise pulled his hand back. "Don't think I don't know what you're thinking."

Pausing for a minute before straightening his posture, Draco scoffed. "No. You don't. You're not some mind-reading god." Gesturing with his fingers, he said, "Now give it back."

Blaise made a face and lifted the turner up to his face. "No…I'm not a god, but I sure have been playing this game like one…" Blaise bowed his head and put the time-turner on. "Come here."

When Draco made no move for whatever reason, Blaise stepped forward and threw the chain around his neck also. "This is what you wanted…so-"

"Wait. You don't even know what I was planning…And I'm not even sure…if.."

"If you're sure?" Blaise raised one brow. "Like I said, mate. I know what you were thinking. I'm the god of this game so this is in my control now. What you wanted, you'll get."

Blaise took out his very own wand and directed it toward the turner. "_Compello Ventus_." As if a hurricane blew in, the turner started spinning backwards so fast that it no longer seemed like a solid, but more like a fateful 3D picture.

Draco, having gone the experience once, closed his eyes to keep himself from being dizzy. When he opened them for a few seconds, he saw all the past events that had happened with him and Hermione. He looked over at Blaise who was also watching. Draco closed his eyes once again and mentally looked away.

When Draco felt the chains of the time-turner being lifted from his skin, he opened his eyes. They were in the courtyard.

Before Draco could even say a single word, Blaise cut in and asked, "What time is it?"

"Hn. How should I know? I don't carry about a watch," Draco said, unpleasantly. It was as if he didn't want to be there…back in time.

"Whatever," Blaise let out. He turned his head towards the way where the sun was. "Looks like its about time to head down to the Great Hall."

Without a look at Draco, Blaise took the lead and started the way to the Hall. Draco followed reluctantly behind.

* * *

"What now?" Draco asked Blaise when they reached the doors that led to the Hall.

"Well, we wait." Blaise walked himself towards the wall, slide down and sat at the bottom. Draco stood watching Blaise for a moment before walking and joining him.

After about 10 minutes, Blaise pushed himself up and pushed the doors slightly open to take a look inside. While doing so, Draco asked, "So what was your plan again?"

Blaise retreated. "Well, that should be my question. You were the one who wanted to come back and change everything."

Draco's shoulders slumped. "Right, but you didn't exactly give me enough time to plan it out."

"So like you, mate. Taking action before planning things out."

"I'm not like you, Blaise," Draco yawned.

"And that's why you aren't one mile ahead of everyone else, mate," Blaise smirked. "Hey, Draco…what time did you and Hermione arrive for dinner?"

"Uh…I…" Draco started to mildly move his hands around, trying to remember. "Maybe ten or twenty minutes before they started serving?"

"Oh…then that should be about-" Blaise stopped when they heard footsteps coming from the stairs and every other direction. "I think that's our 'go' to go and conceal our selves now, mate. How do you feel about being a knight in shining armor?"

"What're you-"

Even before that sentence was finished, Blaise had transformed Draco into a knight's armor. "You can still talk, mate, but heed this. You, an armor, have never been placed there in the history of the memories of these students. Curiosity might even grow bigger if you talk. So in the end, it'd be best to keep the almighty, talkative hole shut for the time being, alright? Great."

Not long after telling Draco what he needed to know, Blaise stationed himself in a corner a few feet away from Draco before turning the wand to himself and transforming himself into a statue commonly found everywhere around the castle. "Don't worry -if you were- this is only temporary."

For the next wasteful minutes of Draco's life, he watched as students starting filing one after another to go in the Hall. Not a lot, though. Only the few who liked to go extra, extra early to claim their spot. After these kids came those who merely had nothing else better to do than just arrive a wee bit early. Harry and Ron were some of those kids. As they passed, Draco overheard their conversation about green goo or something of the sort. Harry even turned back to look at him, but didn't seem to suspect anything despite his obvious paranoia for "evil things". The irony of it all made Draco want to scoff, but his mood wouldn't call for it.

Finally, all their waiting was paid off when Draco saw Hermione and him walking towards the Hall, not speaking, but silently. _'Course,' _Draco thought. _'We're not speaking in the future, we're not speaking now.'_

After they entered, Blaise spoke up. "How long do you guys take to get out again?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

"I left after I ate. I didn't stick around to chat idly with others, if you recall."

"Right." Draco paused for a second. "Well, I left after twenty minutes or so, but I waited for Hermione to come out cause…well…I hate her to it was my amusement to, you know…make fun of her and sort."

"Right," Blaise drawled on. Draco felt that if Blaise's statue eyes could move, they'd roll around everywhere.

"Anyways, I waited an exceptionally long time. She finally came out when there were only a handful of kids left in the…Hall."

Simultaneously, both of them left out a sigh, knowing their fate was to wait a whole lot longer.

* * *

Minutes before Draco was expected to walk of the Hall, Blaise's spell wore off and both him and Draco lost their source of concealment.

"Funny. I didn't think it'd last that long, but I'm glad it did," Blaise said as he rolled his shoulders.

Draco silently agreed by nodding. He stopped and looked at the ground, spacing out, before walking to the stairs.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm going to make sure that I don't see that…kiss."

Blaise gave Draco a weak smile. "What's that suppose to change?"

Draco pursed his lips. "It's going to prevent me from acting without thinking and bringing Pansy up leading to …the event that made me accept that bet out of bitterness… So all in all, the kiss is what transpired everything."

"I see…"Blaise said, softly.

Blaise followed Draco up the flight of stairs and when they found their position, settled. "Guess it's back to being a statue, then." Draco nodded. "Guessing you'll be stayin' that way." Not waiting for an answer, Blaise turned himself back to that statue.

Unlike before, Draco and Blaise didn't have to wait long. When Draco heard himself coming up, he transformed into his Animagus form and retreated into a corner to shadow himself. Draco watched himself as he paced back in forth, often pausing at times. Most of the time, he was grinning. The reasons why were only known to Draco and him alone.

The time came when Draco heard Hermione coming out of the Hall since her voice rang and bounced off the walls. The Draco in front of him probably didn't know, but _he_ did. His hearing was acute when he was in his form. It was time to move.

Draco crouched down and pounced on himself before his past self could figure out who just came out.

* * *

The fox hidden in the dark grabbed hold of Draco's pants. In fact, it bit him. Draco resorted to climbing up a few steps and try to shake the fellow off, but all actions were in vain. _"Damn fox!" _he growled. Draco took out his wand and took aim at the cunning creature still holding onto him. "_Expe_-"

Before the spell could be said, the fox jumped high -almost abnormally high- and snatched away the wand from him. The fox, with the wand in its teeth, trotted fast up the stairs, stopped and turned around to look at Draco, almost as if bragging. Then, off it went up again.

Draco felt like screaming in rage! Feeling torn, he wanted to stay for Hermione, but that ugly creature just stole a personal belonging! Deciding to be selfish, yet protective of his precious wand, he ran after the fox up the stairs.

The fox passed Pansy and as it was, it saw a boy looking awfully distraught and walking away. Having no need to be in their business, it kept running up. Draco followed, but only encountered Pansy and no one else. "Have you seen a fox?" He asked, out of breath.

"O-oh! Yeah. It up those stairs, Draco," Pansy replied, with pleasant eyes.

"Thanks." Without staying long enough for a remark Pansy might've made, Draco ran up the stairs. Finally, just as he was about to stop, he looked around and recognized the floor where his dorm was located. Funny enough, that darn fox had stopped in front of the painting guarding the entrance.

"Hey!" Draco yelled. "You bloody fox!"

The fox turned around, twitched its ears and let the wand go. It placed the wand on the floor and with its nose, pushed it toward Draco.

Confused, Draco carefully picked up his wand. "I don't know why you did that, but-"

"I did it to protect your arse, you tard," the fox barked.

Draco's jaws dropped. "W-what? Did…you just talk!"

The fox trotted to the edge of the stairs' railway. "You're in the magical world. Get over it. Geez…. _Am I really that dumb_?"

"What!" Draco said again, only this time we was one-hundred times more confused than before. "What do you mean by -wait!"

The fox had jumped off the railing and it went freefalling down. Draco raced toward the railing and looked over it. He saw the fox. He was sure it'd die. But the fox landed perfectly on a flight of stairs that had just moved in its way. Draco watched as the fox then trotted back down the stairs until it disappeared in the shadows. He felt that it was the last sight he'd catch of that fox and leaned away and faced his dorm door. If he had stayed to watch a while longer, he'd have seen the fox transform into another being. A familiar one at that.

"What're you doing?" A familiar voice asked Draco. He turned his head and saw Hermione taking one final step up the flight of stairs. "What're you doing out here."

Draco, though cocky, childishly said, "Not waiting for you that's what, Granger!"

Hermione gave him a blank look though her brows were arched.

"So don't flatter your ugly self," Draco added.

"Oh, he did _not _just say that!" The painted man commented.

"He did." Hermione glared at Draco with piercing eyes.

"Here. Come on in. Don't make a ruckus outside." The portrait swung open. Hermione stepped in first, but when Draco began his way, the portrait closed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He growled.

"Don't get me wrong. I'll open up for you once I say this: boys who like certain girls, but are incapable in expressing their emotions like real men, tend to insult the girl with rude comments and remarks."

"Portrait, you need to butt out. Just because you're 'from' the Renaissance Period, doesn't make you a damn philosopher."

"Right. It just makes me a portrait with some common sense." The painting them swung open once more.

Draco rolled his eyes, scoffed, and said,. "As if," before stepping in and having the door slam behind him.

* * *

**A/N: **Well here's an update. I've KINDA got an idea of the ending. I was suppose to update last weekend, but dear jesus, I was brain dead and I wasn't feeling up for it, but I hope you liked this one! Took me HOURS only cause I wasn't focusing.

**Sonofafluffymuffin: **Yeah, but it IS fan fiction so screw. I say there's 2 head kids. Period.

Really people need to quit pointing facts that I already KNOW because CHECK THE WEBSITE TITLE! FAN-FIC-TION! FANFICTION! Cry a river-build a bridge-get over it.

**Violet teardrops: **thanks for the review! And it wouldn't be fun for Hermione to just accept him back. Boooooo! Lol, but im a dramatic person so that may just be me.

_**PS: sorry for the typos. This was written and NOT REVISED. **_

_**PPS: THE SONG QUOTE IN THE BEGINNING IS FROM A SONG CALLED "IN THE CLUB" BY 2NE1 AND IT'S NOT ABOUT PARTYING IN A GO-LUCKY MOOD. ITS SLOW AND HAS A DEEPER MEANING AND STUFF :0 lol..and stuff **__**J**_

So HS is going great. I just hate P.E cause it's demanding and I hate English my teacher is nice, but boring and thinks shes funny with "humor tools" like irony and hyperbole when SHES NOT!

As for that junior, he's okay. -_-' it's gotten better. He's just so stupid! But he's older than me. Idk, he teases me about 'boyfriends' and all that crud. Kinda like a bro-sis relationship, but in the end, he still sucks. Somewhat.


	31. Room of Angel

**_YOU WILL BE CONFUSED! 99.99% OF YOU WILL! Even i got confused. Hint HINT: The original titled as "Just a Dream"_**

* * *

**Room of Angel**

_You lie silent there before meYour tears may mean nothing to me nowThe wind howling at the windowThe Love you never gaveI give to youReally don't deserve itBut now there's nothing you can doSo sleep in your only memory of me_

_Perhaps you're happy without meSo many seeds have been sown in the fieldAnd who could sprout up so blessedlyIf I had died_

* * *

Being in possession of something so indescribably amazing such as the time-turner was…quite _amazing, _actually, to Blaise. Blaise had transformed back to his normal form finding being a statue really irksome and annoying. He didn't even need to worry about anybody or anything seeing since that it was quite…late for most students to be wandering about.

After rolling his shoulders, Blaise yawned and reached his in pocket and took out the time-turner. He ran a finger over the object as if in awe of its glistening color even though he was standing in a position of poor lighting. He looked up at the stairs. He heard footsteps, which he had decided was Draco himself coming back down, even though he saw nothing.

A few moments later, Draco came into view. His hands were stuffed in his pant's pocket and his robe was flying slightly behind him. He hurried down the last stair case and jumped the last two steps. "I…think I've done it."

Putting the time turner around his own neck, Blaise gave him a quirked grin. "You only _think_? Dear man, you must learn to have confidence in what you do."

Draco threw him a look. "Confidence? I've got that, okay? Besides, if I messed up, I messed up. I'm not a genius in…this entire 'erasing-the-past' thing nor am I sure what will happen exactly because of what I just did."

"Sounds like you're in a pickle jar!" Blaise blurted out.

Draco scrunched his face. "WHAT!"

Blaise shrugged. "Oh, nothing, mate. Anyways, if you weren't sure, then you shouldn't have done whatever you might have done up there on the upper floors."

"Then you should've stopped me."

" 'If you see a wicked, yet not warn them of their path or try to help them, they will be guilty and you, for not warning them. But if one warns even in vain, then one will be free of all guilt,' understand? I sort of tried to avert you from this earlier so you can't place blame on me."

Draco grunted. "Whatever. I don't regret any of this."

"Oh really," Blaise replied slowly. His eyes looked above to see a figure standing behind Draco, up above the flight of stairs. Surprisingly, Blaise was not startled. Though the lighting was bad, he saw the figure's features. Most importantly he knew what to do. Blaise turned his head to the right, and pointed to the wall. "Draco! Look! Look over here. What's…what _is_ that!"

Draco walked forward to the wall and tried his best to see what Blaise was pointing at. "What? I don't see any-"

He didn't get to finish that sentence. With the arm that he used to point at the wall, Blaise caught Draco as he fell forward, unconscious. Carefully, he got down to put Draco on the floor. Blaise got back up, wiping his hands on his pants and looked up at the staircase and saw the figure cross its arms.

Chuckling, Blaise took the time-turner in his hands. "Don't worry. I know." Blaise then turned the time-turner 1/6 of a full turn backwards. With a grin on his face, he disappeared.

* * *

Blaise looked down on Draco. "Hm…poor, mate. If you only knew that whether or not you came back…things would have still fallen in the same place." He walked down the flight of stairs to Draco's body, which he had knocked unconscious. "How troublesome you are, mate." Pointing his wand at the body, Blaise said, _"in tempore somni."_

Then, he crouched down and put the necklace chain around Draco's neck also. Then with another spell, the time-turner moved forward in a fast motion and the two disappeared.

* * *

Whatever hit Draco in the back, Draco hated. It wasn't in Draco's favor at the moment. Draco's eyes shot open and he woke up in _his_ bed. His _actual_ bed from the Head Boy and Girl dorm! He sat up and looked around. Everything was where it was before he had left and…everything was normal. Well, it felt like it. He flipped the covers off of him and got off the bed. He felt kind of…weird. He looked down and saw that he was fully clothed.

Odd. He never slept with his entire wardrobe on. When he came back with Blaise, didn't he change at all? Now that he thought of it, Draco had no memory of ever coming back to the present. Though it was sort of suspicious, Draco shrugged it off because he was tired of it all already. He looked out the window of his bedroom and looked at the lake near the school. It looked black. Was that normal? Never really paying attention to unimportant details, Draco didn't care. He stepped out his room and checked the time. It was two-fifteen in the afternoon.

As Draco walked towards the middle of the common room, he noticed Hermione sitting quite happily and comfy on a chair adjacent to the fireplace, which was actually lit though it was unneeded. When Draco walked, he felt like he was walking on air, but knew that was impossible. The closer he got to Hermione, the more distinct her humming became to him.

Afraid to talk, Draco stood there watching her for moments on end. During so, he thought it was unnatural for Hermione to not notice him or his presence. In the past she would have known he was there even if he stood fifty kilometers away from her. But now…whatever she was doing…it was distracting her, perhaps. Draco looked down on her lap and saw a brown book being filled with writing done by Hermione herself.

He took a step forward and gave Hermione a cautious look. "H-Hermione?"

As if the spell that made Draco a living ghost had been broken, Hermione looked up at him with a confused and malicious look. "Malfoy? Did I just develop a hearing problem or did I hear my name come out of that disgusting mouth of yours?"

Draco raised a brow and was taken back. Hermione, in the past, was an angry person towards him, but…this was different. In fact, this Hermione was almost five-hundred times more spiteful against him. Also…he noticed something different about her but, he couldn't figure it out. Collecting himself, Draco said, "What's with the attitude, Granger? You were just frilly happy a moment ago."

Hermione gave a awful scoff. "That was before you came back from dinner."

"_Dinner_?"

"Yes, you dim-witted creature. Dinner in the Great Hall. Where else? That atomic mansion of yours? No."

"Are you playing some sort of game, Granger? Who has dinner at practically two in the afternoon!" Draco said, sort of raising his voice.

Hermione gave him an annoyed look. "Hm. Did you have someone tell you the time ever since you were born, Malfoy, or are you just being obtuse. It's almost six in the evening. I do believe people eat in the evening. Also, I'm not playing some sort of game. You may be, but not me." Then, she got back to writing in that blasted book of her. Whatever she was writing, it was almost like it put her in a trance.

Draco was agonizing. What the hell was going on! He had only checked the time a moment ago and he was almost positive it wasn't six. Right? His eyes glanced to the window and was even more depressed and shocked to see that the early noon light had gone and had been replaced by the darkness of the night. His head spun back to Hermione, who, again, was writing and writing to no end in her brown book. Draco had never seen that book. He's been in Hermione's room in the past and recently and never had he seen it then nor ever. Something was wrong.

Draco strode over to where Hermione sat and grabbed the book from her hands. He saw the book clearly. He saw the figures. But to much to Draco's horror and confusion the words were blurred. No matter how hard he squinted and think straight to see the words for what they were, it was all in vain. He couldn't see. Thinking his vision had gone wrong, he looked up and around only to conclude that his vision was fine. He looked back at the book, but still, the words would not allow themselves to be seen.

Hermione grabbed the book back and shoved Draco, sending him stumbling backwards. "What do you think you're doing!"

"I'm trying to figure out what the devil's going on here!" Draco shouted. "What is this place!" Draco kept backing away, closer and closer to that fireplace. "Why did time change so fast! Why is it already dark outside? _WHY COULDN'T I READ THAT BLOODY BOOK OF YOURS!_…Why-" Draco stopped in his sentence…in his tracks. All because he wouldn't feel it. He couldn't feel _anything. _"W…W-why can't I…feel _any _heat emitting from the fireplace right now….?"

Hermione paid no mind. She merely gave him a glance, shrugged and went back to her writing, humming that same repetitive tune again. "I always knew you were mental."

Draco gritted his teeth together and clenched his fists. "I'm going out," he declared even though he knew that Hermione wouldn't care.

* * *

**A/N: Here's **YET another um...chapter. CONFUSING! Well...The song title today is "Room of Angel" which deprives from the Silent hill series, SPECIFICALLY Silent Hill 4: The Room. If you take a quick look at the plot summary of the game or HAVE played the game you'd know that once you go through that hole in that bathroom, you're put in a place thats...as i recall, SIMILAR to your home/apartment/town but in a silent hill, Dream, style. For ex. doors upsidedown? Anyways, i notice alot of stuff when im dreaming.

lol i knew people would get confused. -_-' i got confused myself!  
**Hint:** The original title was "Just a Dream"  
**Hint hint:** the spell blaise put on draco was a sleeping charm  
**hint hint hint:** while Draco was gone, blaise went to the future to knock draco out w/o him suspecting it was him. Present blaise knew who the figure was because he was (at that moment) knew he'd go in the future to do what he did.  
**hint hint hint hint:** Time goes really fast when you're dreaming right?

Blaise in two places? yeaahh... idk why i wrote that useless part... just kinda did. Anyways you try and see the reason in it.

**Thank you for the reviews! **To be honest, i wait for about 10 reviews before updating again :) but thats just one factor.

**sorry for typos and such that i did not catch. THIS WAS WRITTEN AND NOT REVISED! :D **


	32. 315: Word of Explanation

**Word of Explanation**

So, you are all confused. Just grand, actually.

Where should I start off? Well first off, what I'm about to tell you if you keep on reading will most definitely spoil a whole bunch of wonderful crap that I had planned, but probably will not be a surprise anymore, due to your curiosity and picking at my door on how confusing the previous chapter had been.

How did Blaise know? Well, this made sense in my head and it still does, but I don't know if I will be able to write it in words. I WILL TRY.

There's many different reasons as to why I had Blaise know what to do. By different, I do mean DIFFERENT.

1. Blaise knew that Draco done what he had set out to do. He did not want to go back into the future because what would that really teach Draco? Remember when he said, _**"If only you knew that whether or not you came back…things would have still fallen in the same place"**_?

Meaning, whether or not Draco would have made that bet, he still would have fallen for Hermione and Hermione still would have fallen for him. So calmly going back to the future and having Draco realize this all dilly dally would have been, indeed, enlightening, but…in my opinion, boring.

1b. (This is one reason, in my head, why Blaise could have known what to do) Blaise already knew he wanted to go back into the past by a few minutes to do something to Draco and teach him a lesson that wasn't as quick and calm. So when he looked up, and saw the features of himself, he knew that he indeed go ahead with his plan to go back to the past.

1c. Blaise knew what to do therefore when he saw the figure, he knew it was him and he knew it was time to go back to the past so there wouldn't be a double of himself in the same time. Also, by going back in time at that moment, Draco probably wouldn't have suspected that he was part of any of it.

Still confused? Best advice I can really give you anyhow is: **DON'T THINK ABOUT IT. DON'T OVER THINK IT…**_It's fiction. There's not really any law or um."theorem" on what you can and cant do with time travel or what or how something happens._

So Let's get on with Draco's issue. The spell that Blaise did was a sleeping spell to make sure Draco slept for a medium long time.

Now, Draco woke up in a weird world. First it was 2 then it became 6 and then Hermione's acting like a mental hospital patient. YES. I know. It is WEIRD. I would like to point out that it is a dream and it's been taken reference from my experience with dreams and such. That would explain why time would fly so damn fast.

Also, when I, myself, am dreaming, I find it so hard to read things/words. It's all blurry to me and I can feel myself mentally squeeze my brain just to read and it sucks. As for the "_Draco can't feel the fire's heat_" thing, that was just to indicate to _you_ that HE'S NOT IN THE REAL WORLD RIGHT NOW. I guess I should've said something about a door on the ceiling to STRONGLY indicate that he is INDEED dreaming.

Did anyone read my author's note at the end of that chapter about Silent Hill 4: The Room? I mean, if you read the plot of the game or have seen other silent hill games, I think you would have guessed or at least taken the hint that I tried to make it mentally…confusing a bit, but not a lot. Here, I'll put part of the plot here for you to read. I've underlined certain words. This has been my inspiration for part of the chapter:

_**The game begins with the player taking control of protagonist Henry Townshend, who has been locked in his apartment in South Ashfield, room 302, for five days with no means of communication and having recurring nightmares. Shortly afterwards a large hole inexplicably forms in the wall of his bathroom, and he enters. From there he enters a network of holes leading him through a series of **__Silent Hill-style __**worlds.**_

_**Henry's first destination is an abandoned subway station where he meets a woman named Cynthia Velázquez who is convinced she is in a **__dream, __**but is soon killed by an unknown man. On his radio he hears confirmation she is indeed dead in the **__real world__**. The exact same thing happens to the next three people Henry finds: Jasper Gein, Andrew DeSalvo and Richard Braintree, a resident in Henry's apartment complex. The cases seem similar to the deceased serial killer Walter Sullivan's and Henry finds scraps of the diary of his apartment's former occupant, journalist Joseph Schreiber, who was investigating his spree. Henry learns Walter was in fact an orphan who had been led to believe his biological mother was Henry's apartment, where he had been found.**_

Alright, so my inspiration was NOT the entire seriel killer with a twisted mind thing. It was the idea of going to a place that felt real, but wasn't REALLY. A dream. I hope that cleared that up. HOPE.

The original title was "Just a Dream" but with Silent Hill 4: The Room being my inspiration for most of the chapter, I really didn't want to mentally start singing _"It was only just a dreaaamm_" by Nelly.

I guess I tried to make the chapter creepy-ish, but it turned out to be confusing. Take a laugh at that! I'll have to write a horror story one day. So "Room of Angel" has been the title because it fit the mood. I don't pick titles at random, most of the time.

PLEASE, I advise you to listen to the song to really understand the mood I tried to create. It totally make sense to me, but I don't know about you. Don't mind most of the lyrics, but there ARE lyrics in there that inspired me. Like the second part verse. I'm currently playing it right now and my sister says she doesn't like it. ITS NOT SCREAMO. Any Silent Hill song is never screamo. With all or most Silent Hill songs, it involves a repetitive drum beat that makes you feel like you're in a funeral march, a piano that gives that creepy feeling, and faint violin playing to add to the entire music mood.

.com/watch?v=8R_tIUyvsRc

Or search "Room of Angel" on you tube.

I've received a few comments on how some people don't understand the titles I pick or why it has anything to do with the chapter.

1(Day One Back): That's not a song. I didn't start the song thing until chapter two.

2(I said I'm still human): The song's "Flowers for a Ghost" and I chose that title because Draco is indeed a human. He has feelings. He can act irrationally.

3(Into your gravity): The song's "Gravity" I believe. Reason is Draco is being pulled into this bet by his feelings right now. GRAVITY J

4(It's just you): A kim possible song. Draco's fully focused on Hermione because he wanted to win the bet.

5(Time is Running out): The song by..I forgot. Anywho, Time. The chapter had to do something with TIME.

I don't feel like listing all 31. But I would like to defend my reasons. I pick these titles because there is either a line/verse or mood in the song itself that makes me feel like it's connected to my intent per , it only takes one single line/verse to say "You're it!"

Anyways…I feel like I'm missing something, but… I guess I'll just re-edit this if I did. Hope I explained some stuff to clear.

Spoilers, huh? I don't know. Maybe.

I think we all agree I suck at mental twists. I just wanted to add something to the story. I, myself, LOVE twists and creepy dreams except when they happen to me.

-BM


	33. Street Dreams

**Street Dreams**

" _I see the streets burn every time I fall asleep. _

_I'm falling into sanity._

_I can't hide from the voice that speaks from inside of me" ~ Hollywood Undead, Street Dreams_

Breathing; inhaling; exhaling…it was all beginning to become difficult. Draco shoved that painting door open fast, hard, and without any concern for the feelings of the Renaissance man. The force was big; it had banged the door to the wall.

"What is dear name is your problem, you insolent boy!" cried the man. "A little discretion next time."

But those words were drowned and blurred. Draco heard nothing ¾or at least paid attention to none. He raced down those stairs he'd used so many times over and over again. Luckily, nothing was of the odd with them. Course, the same could not be said for what just happened in the dorm he shared with Hermione.

Draco made his way to the well-known Slytherin room. The funny thing about his arrival was that the painting guarding the entrance was open. Not completely but only slightly cracked. Enough for Draco to pull open at his own leisure; right then.

"Blaise!" he cried, the moment he stepped foot in the room. "Blaise! I know you're here! You're always here! BLAISE!"

Draco was huffing and puffing by the time he received a response. Blaise came out of his room -Draco knew through the noise- and walked down the stairs. "Hello, Malfoy." He smirked. "What brings you here to Slytherin Commons Draco? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Sleeping!" Draco sounded exasperated. "Blaise, I woke up and…this just doesn't make any sense…I woke up and it was perhaps two in the afternoon then a minute later I see that its in the evening. Time did not make any sense just now."

"Time, huh?" Blaise walked nearer to Draco, taking a seat on the couch. He was dressed rather comfortably, as one would before retiring. "Time waits for no one Draco. It really is precious."

"What?" Draco said. Then the next moment, his mind moved else where. "Then…Then Granger started acting all odd. Odder than Neville Longbottom. She was writing and giggling, all happy and such, but the moment she saw me, all I saw was pure hate."

Blaise yawned and stretched his arms. "Haven't got the simplest clue as to why that'd actually surprise or shock you, mate. She's always hated you."

"What do you mean always?" Draco scrunched his face. "She was my girlfriend for a short time! You know this?"

Blaise quirked his face and gave Draco a nervous laugh, running his fingers through his own hair. "Uh…heh..I don't know what realm or universe you've resided in for the past few months, mate, but Hermione's never shown you one bit kindness. And _girlfriend_?" Blaise burst out laughing. "I don't know if _you_ know this, but, mate, Hermione would rather take her own precious little life than to be bound to such commitment with you."

"Blaise! Honestly, everything's not right around here. I'm pretty sure time doesn't go by that fast and I'm damn sure Hermione Granger was in a committed relationship with me!" Draco said, raising his voice.

"Alright…" Blaise tilted his head. "Say that whatever you're saying is true. Let's say that time _is_ going a little too fast. Let's say that Granger was indeed your girlfriend. Where shall we go from there?"

"Go? I don't know! This…I'm not understanding any of this!"

"Well…" Blaise fiddled with his fingers. "What about, let's say, that I'm not real…say…a dream? A figment of your inner conscience. Say that this was all made of from your inner conscience."

Draco thought about it…Inner conscience? Dream? How was that even possible? He woke up! It was impossible.

"No…no that's impossible," Draco said. "I remember waking up. If I woke up, then this _can't_ be a dream!"

"Well, let's analyze this," Blaise proposed. "You said that time went by extremely fast. Maybe, there's a connection from this hypothetic dream to the hypothetic reality. Maybe you did something in reality that…well something that took a really long time, but you had no feeling of time because it just seemed to fly by you. Time is precious like I said. I could sense that you felt a sense of alarm when you saw time changed drastically in a short amount of time. Maybe you feared all that time had gone away lost and unused?

Then you said that Hermione acted cold towards you. Maybe the possible connection is that you, in the hypothetic reality and in your inner conscience, fear that she has no feelings towards you of any kind other than disgust and hate. Anything else?"

"The fire…I couldn't feel anything radiating from it when I was in the room. It…there was nothing emitting from it," added Draco.

"Then the fire could be Hermione's heart. Since she had no feelings of warmth towards you in this hypothetic dream of yours, the fire gave off nothing. Maybe this shows that you fear her feeling nothing," Blaise said, shrugging.

"Then what do you say about the book?"

"What book?" Blaise asked, puzzled.

"Hermione was writing in a book, like I said. I took it from her," Draco said. "But when I tried reading it, it was blurred and I couldn't read it. It was unreadable."

Blaise, again, shrugged. "Maybe those represented her feelings towards you. Mother always said that women were like books. That you had to read between the lines to know them. But I guess in your case, "Blaise eyed Draco, "you couldn't read anything; period. The connection here might be that…you don't know what Hermione really feels for you in the hypothetic reality. Hm.. I heard that she was your girlfriend…Has she actually stated her real feelings towards you?"

Well…Now that Draco's thought about it, no…Hermione never said a peep about her feelings. She wasn't the type of girl to gush.

"No…" Draco replied, slowly. "She never did…"

"Well then, there you go."

"But wait!" Draco let out. "If…If this is a dream, then how the bloody hell do I wake up!"

"Well, I take it that this world is a hellish nightmare for you," Blaise inquired. "Like any other dream, all you've got to do is raise your heart rate up that it triggers your brain to wake up."

"Blaise, I was close to a damn heart attack back there in my dorm and I still did not wake up."

"Then, something's wrong." Blaise casually stated. "Do you know what's wrong?"

"If I was inquiring to know from you, don't you think I would know in the first place!" Draco asked, irked.

Blaise made a grunting sound and got up. He strode over to Draco taking long strides. "You've got it with you don't you?"

"Got what?"

Without answering, Blaise grabbed Draco by his uniform's collar and used both of his hands to rip it apart in both directions. "What the hell!" Draco cried, but Blaise told him to shut up. Blaise reached down Draco's shirt. A moment later his hand came back out with the time-turner in his palm.

"Here's your problem, mate" Blaise said putting the time-turner at eye level with Draco.

"It's the time-turner. So what? What does it have to do with anything?"

"Look at it, Draco," Blaise said, shoving the object even more to Draco's face, giving him no alternative than to do so.

Draco took a good gander at what was in front of his face. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, until he saw it. The hour-glass in the middle of the object was frozen. The sands were frozen in place. Those that were in the midst of falling were solid. Those that were waiting for their turn to cross the other side had an eternity to wait.

"T-The time turner…It's…"

"Frozen in time," Blaise said with a smirk. "Ironic, don't you say? The thing one thing that times time, is stuck _in_ time. Funny how the world works."

"Well, what now? What do we do?" Draco asked, impatiently.

"Easy," replied Blaise, taking out his wand. "Mr. Draco Malfoy of the hypothetical reality, very nice meeting you. You're much more amusing that your normal, vain self." With a smirk, he pointed his wand at the time turner. " _Exstinguo."_

With the sound of breaking glass, Draco blacked out into another place.

* * *

**A/N: **Well here's a new chapter! Made in 2 hours :P Sorry for the shortness. Since the last one was confusing I decided JUST NOW (which im pretty damn proud of) to make connections from the real world to the things Draco was experiencing. IF IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE OF SEEMS QUESTIONABLE, DO NOT SAY ANYTHING! Lol. Cause I havent got a clue.

MY INSPIRATION of this chapter of helping me actually finish it with a coolish (to me) revelation is **"After School Nightmare".**

The main character goes into the dream world with 3 beads every time they dream. When their heart rate increases drastically, one bead breaks. If all 3 break, they wake up. In the chapter nearing the end of the story, all 3 broke but they could not wake up. They looked outside and saw that the MOON had turned into a bead itself and it took something more personally frightening, than normal, to break the moon and walk up. Well, for the main character, the thing that broke the moon was the image of their lover loving someone else and turning around to find themselves in bed with someone they thought they knew, but all of a sudden the person's face was pixilated and they realized they had no idea who that person in bed with them was!

Nice story actually J

The beginning quote is the chorus of "Street Dreams" By Hollywood undead.. J THAT'S why this chapter is called STREET DREAMS :P

**PLEASE IGNORE TYPOS/MISTYPES! THIS WAS WRITTEN ANDNOT REVISED.**

**I HOPE THIS WASN'T AS CONFUSING AS BEFORE!**

**Hp © jkr **


	34. I Like it, Like it, Like it!

**I Like it, Like it, Like it!**

After plunging into darkness, Draco felt a bang. It was wasn't a physical bang. It was more like a realization. All of a sudden he felt the need to open his eyes. Giving into his need, his eyes shot open only to be pierced with the blinding light of the world. He blinked to adjust to the major change in light. Recalling the experience he just went through, he shot up from his lying position.

"Glad you're awake, mate," said the voice he knew all too well. Blaise sat at the edge of the bed Draco was occupying. Draco looked around and saw that he was in the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey was nowhere to be found. Draco figured that Blaise was not suppose to be there at the moment; that he had snuck off and that she had no idea anyone, but Draco, himself, was in the room.

"I was beginning to think that you were brain dead," Blaise said, with a small, lifeless chuckle.

"How long have I been here?" Draco asked, gripping onto the sheets.

"Oh, well, you've been here since we go back from our little time adventure," Blaise said, somewhat in a whisper. "Which was about eight hours ago, to be exact."

Draco watched Blaise cautiously. "You're real, right?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're real, aren't you? Real as in not a figment of my imagination?" Draco inquired. He most certainly did not want this to be another dream or some sort.

"Oh dear," Blaise said, exaggeratedly. "It seems that all that time traveling killed precious brain cells. Poor Draco. They'll have to put you in a mental ward if you keep talking like that."

"Oh, stop it," Draco said, waving a hand to show him dismissing his original question. "Never mind the previous question. You just proved to me that you are indeed Blaise Zabini."

"The one and only," Blaise said. After that he let out a yawn and shook his head. "Ah, sorry."

"You look like you haven't gotten any sleep at all," said Draco after inspecting the way Blaise looked. "Why're you here when you should be in your own room getting some sleep."

"How could I when I felt responsible for what was happening to you?" Blaise looked off in the distance for a while before shrugging. "But I had to..." Turning to Draco, he asked, "So, did you have your grand epiphany? Learned your lesson?"

"What ep-" Draco stopped. "Epiphany? Lesson? Blaise, what'd you do to me?"

"Nothing actually," replied Blaise.

"It's wasn't nothing."

"Well, it was _practically_ nothing," Blaise told him. "All I did was put a sleeping charm on you. One that would trigger a few things that you needed to realize."

"Which were?"

"Don't play stupid, Draco," Blaise said, giving Draco a half-hearted glance. "You already know."

Draco became silent. Blaise was right. Spot-on right. During that freaky experience of his, he realized some of his fears and a few other things.

"Draco, I don't know if I've told you this before, but..." Blaise said, before trailing off.

"But what, Blaise? Come out with it," Draco encouraged, even throwing in a few hand motions.

" Draco, even if you didn't make that bet, don't you think that you and Hermione still would have liked each other?" Blaise said, facing Draco and giving him a straight, solemn face.

"Of course not!" Draco replied. He was quick to reply, but he was hesitant. "Nothing would've happened if it wasn't for that bet. The bet was why I did all of what I did, Blaise. Don't read too much into it."

"There you go again, Draco," Blaise said, chuckling. "What are you trying to hide? You're acting like all you care or ever cared about was the bet."

Draco was silent for a moment. His fists formed a ball and his lips formed a line. "That's...not true."

""Well, you act like it is sometimes, mate," Blaise said softly. He yawned again. "Let me ask you this. What factor did the bet actually play?"

"Uh...I don't know?" Draco said, giving Blaise a confused look.

"Well, it played as the excuse," Blaise said, easily. "It was your pathetic motive to get close to Hermione."

"No it wasn't! It was my motive for revenge!" Draco said, very quickly. His eye turned they gaze to the bed sheet.

"Revenge for what?" Blaise pressed on.

"Revenge for walking in on...on.."

"On what, mate?" Blaise just kept pushing.

"It was a private moment, alright?" Draco gave him that answer. He didn't want to think back on that...moment.

"Alright, fine," Blaise said, taking the answer. "A private moment that was interrupted. But, why? Why're you so upset over that? I've walked in to half your love sessions with other girls in the passed and I haven't been plotted against by you."

"Well, it's different."

Blaise rubbed his face with both of his hands and used his left one to run through his hair. "It's because she's Hermione Granger, mate. That's the only difference."

"My point exactly."

"But it's not _my _point, Draco. It's because she's _Hermione Granger_. I'll elaborate. You got mad because she walked in on you and lectured you afterward, I presume. But before I go on any further, I'm just going to say this. You've been attracted to her for some time."

"Stop talking rubbish, Blaise!"

"It's not rubbish, mate!" Blaise laughed. "Remember that time I told you how I found out Granger was the Head Girl? I told you I was looking at the chests of the girls walking down the hall I was in. When I said that, it looked like you were about to slit my throat and claw out my eyes."

"I wouldn't have let myself send out that kind of noticeable...emotion," Draco said, in denial. "I don't even think I did whatever you just said!"

"But you did, Draco!" Blaise said waving a finger in his face. "You did send out noticeable signs and you did give me that horrifying glare. But anyways, back to what I was saying. You were mad because she was Hermione Granger and that she didn't react to the way you wanted her to react."

"I didn't want her reacting in anyway, Blaise."

"Liar. She did something before all that happened and you wanted to hurt, shock, emotionally injure or even have her...jealous. But instead, she got mad at you, lectured you, and had you out of there with your tail between your legs like a poor, abused animal."

When Draco didn't say anything, Blaise figured it was because he hit the target. "But let's keep going back. Why did you invite Pansy back to your dorm?"

Draco shrugged. "She was available."

"Aw, mate. You're making her sound pitiful."

"She is."

"Well she changed for the better," Blaise said, going to Pansy's defense. "Even if she changed for all the wrong reasons in the beginning... But the fact that she available is not the reason why you felt the need to bring her up. Something else happened before that."

Draco was silent. He thought back to when he met up with Pansy on the stairs. But then, he started thinking back as to why he even offered her anything. He was there, on the stairs, a few flights higher than the floor of the Great Hall. He was waiting for something. He was waiting for Hermione.

"Well?" Blaise asked, snapping Draco from his thoughts.

"I was waiting for her," Draco said slowly. "But when I saw her, she was all...lovey-dovey with that Pumpkin-head Weasley. He even had the nerve to kiss her."

"And so we've reached the root!" Blaise hooted. "So why did that bother you again if you didn't like her?"

"I-I...They were out in the open!" Draco let out. "Public displays of affections are very...not...cool.."

"That's you're excuse?" Blaise gave Draco a look of doubt and humor. "My Draco, if you got mad at such a small, silly thing like that, you must've been the devil when you were little."

"Shut up, Blaise."

"You've told me that a million times, and I've never listened to you once." Blaise said. "But...Draco you do realize if that bet wasn't made you still would found some other idiot idea to get close to Hermione."

"Blaise, stop-"

"No, no, no! I've grown tired of watching you run in circles, mate," Blaise admitted. "It was fun at first, but then it became the same show over and over again." Blaise let out another yawn. "Anyways, I think I've made my point and that you've accepted it all even if you sound like you're in denial."

Blaise took a look at the clock on the wall. "Hm...I've been up for...a really long time. I'm getting' tired."

"Wait, what time is it?" Draco asked.

"It's almost six in the morning. Everyone's probably sleeping still. You do know what that means right?"

"That everyone's...not awake? I don't know."

"Aw, you didn't even try!" Blaise cried. "Anyways, use today as an advantage."

"Advantage?"

"Look, Hermione's been miserable since that fall out. Then after you stopped trying to win her back, it's like she's been a walking dead person. I hear the ghosts saying that she's even scarier than them from time to time."

"...So what am I suppose to do, then? Take advantage of the morning?"

"Great idea!" Blaise said, enthusiastically. "Why not surprise her with something, mate. It's not a bad way to start a conversation, you know. It might even be the day where you two make up, but who knows? I sure as hell don't." Blaise then got off the bed, gave Draco a wink, made his way to the Slytherin Commons, and plopped onto his bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally updated ^^ Well As of this chapter everything should be smooth sailing :)

After getting a message/review, and an IM from a person telling me to get started on an update, I was just like "HECK". I had an original draft where he woke up to Hermione, but I lost it when I had my computer's system changed to Windows 7.

The song title is from "_Beautiful Target_" By Korean Pop group _B1A4_ ..._ Youtube (dot) com / watch?v=zlruBjfjLtc&feature=channel_video_title_ - If you're open to different types of music ^^

"_**Oh my beautiful target, you zoom zoom heart like a rocket**_

_**Oh my beautiful target, you zoom zoom heart like a rocket**_

_**I like it, like it, like it**_

_**I like it, like it, like it**_

_**I like it, like it, like it**_

_**Come into my heart dot com! ID password 'your love'**_

_**I'll be sure to show you my heart, I love you like a love song**_

_**I like it, like it, like it**_

_**I like it, like it, like it**_

_**I like it, like it, like it"**_

If you don't know the group...shame! If you've never listened to the song...shame! If you say you dont like it cause you can't understand it...DOUBLE SHAME! Lol.

It doesnt have anything to do with the chapter other than the happy mood of the song and awesomeness of the music video. But imagine, this chapter could've gotten even more weirder if I was listening to some gothic song.

HP © JKR

Please excuse any typos. This was written and not revised. It was written in an Hr. and a half too . ^^

LOL, I feel like Blaise is the puppeteer in this entire thing. Haha. I love him. He clears a whole bunch of confusing crud for me ^^


	35. Im not a fool, baby!

"Turn to page 261," Snape ordered the class with his usual voice that seemed to droop over the words. "Be quick about it." He scanned the room with his hawk-like eyes to see if there was a student who dared ignore his straight forward order. There was.

Ron Weasley had fallen asleep and his desk partner, Neville Longbottom, was too intently focused on Snape and his own business to notice that the person next to him had practically passed away to the dream world. It was also against Ron's luck to be sitting in an area where most of the students were Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy, who sat behind Neville and Ron, snickered. He noticed that Ron was gone a decade ago and so did an entire lot of kids. But, since it was practically law that it was all man for himself in that room, no one said a thing.

Snape walked over to his desk, snatched a sturdy book, and casually threw it with mild force at Ron's head. When the impact was made, no one knew whether the thud came from the book or Ron's head. Draco's snickered turned to absurd laughter.

"Ouch!" Ron slowly raised his head from his desk, rubbing the back of his head vigorously.

"Are you even _allowed_ to do that?" Harry remarked, sounding annoyed and angry. "Launching objects at students as if it's perfectly acceptable?"

Snape's mouth slightly gaped, and his eyebrows arched slightly. "Potter, I suggest you get out of that fantasy of yours. This is not the muggle world where the teachers are not to harm a single hair on your petty head. If you can't take a book, you're never going to survive out in the wizarding world."

Harry clenched his hands and slightly fidgeted. "I-"

Harry was interrupted by the sudden noise of a door being pulled open and left to hit the back wall. Everyone looked up at the door near Snape's desk and as if staged, everyone seemed to let out a gasp. Hermione stood there, hair disheveled, clothes wrinkled to oblivion, and her robe sliding slowly sliding off her shoulders. Every single being in that room was probably thinking the same thing. What the hell happened to Hermione and why does she look like a train wreck? Well, all accept one person. Draco.

Draco had his own separate thought. How the hell does she make herself look so beautiful_ while_ looking like a mess?

This was it for Draco. He knew that he had to do something about his relationship with Hermione and make use of the day, like Blaise strongly suggested. But he didn't know where to begin.

"Ah, Ms. Granger…" Snape said, dragging his voice. "You're late. Was it because you thought my class was below you since you are, of course, the brightest witch of your time?"

"N-no, Professor!" Hermione was quick to repute his statement. "It's just that I-"

Snape held up his hand, indicating her to stop. "Do not give me a petty excuse, ."

"But –"

"Stop…before you further humiliate yourself. Take a seat. Now."

Hermione grimaced, but she didn't argue. "Alright," she replied. She quickly scanned the room for a seat. Ah…There was a seat available next to Astoria. What fun.

Draco looked at Hermione and turned his head back to follow her gaze. Since he, Draco Malfoy, knew his little darling so well, he knew what was going through her head. He turned to Theodore sitting next to him and nudged his elbow. "Hey, get up and go sit next to Astoria."

"What! Are you mad? No!" Theodore whispered back to Draco, looking baffled. "No way I'm sitting next to that bitc –"

"I'll give you a thousand galleons if you just do what I say," Draco offered. His eyes glanced up and saw that Hermione was walking down the aisle at a rate that meant that Theodore had to move his arse off his seat and next to Astoria's in a slit second. "Now, Nott."

Theodore let out a grunt and swiped his books off the desk he shared with Draco. "Fine." He made his way to the Aisle and intercepted Hermione. "Take that seat, Granger."

Hermione looked to wear Theodore had previously sat and then the person sitting next to there. It was Draco. What more fun. This was obviously Hermione's day. No doubt about that.

"How long does it take to find a seat…and sit down?" Snape said, drawling his voice. "Am I in some sort of mental facility where everything moves in slow, fatigued motion?"

"Sorry, professor," Hermione quietly apologized.

"She doesn't have to apologize to the prick," Ron whispered to Harry. In response, Harry gave a small nod.

Hermione took her seat without bothering to spare a glance at Draco. She didn't want to look at him or acknowledge his presence. She was going to pretend he wasn't there; that he didn't exist. This would've gone fine…If only she was not dealing with Malfoy, himself. Why? Because Draco wouldn't have it.

"Hey, there Ms. Granger," He quietly said to her when Snape turned his back around and started doing his job, which was teaching. When Hermione didn't give him a reply, though she did want to tell him to sod off, he raised a brow and smirked. He was trying to act the way he did before she made him into a fool. "You've gotten awfully rude, haven't you, sweetheart?"

"Do not call me that," Hermione viciously, yet quietly replied, turning her head to face him. "I was never that!"

"Course, you were," Draco softly said. "In fact, you still are."

Hermione turned her head back and shook her head. "Just be quiet, Draco."

"Why?" Draco asked, pushing on. "Cause you're busy listening to that crooked-nosed Snape?"

"That's a nice way to talk about your godfather, Malfoy," Hermione, grumbled.

"I could give a damn any other day Granger, but not now. Right now, you're who I'm looking at," Draco said, adamantly. "Not him. Not scarhead-Potter. Not Weasel-bee. Not anyone, but you."

"Yeah, well where was this undivided attention all those weeks I waited for you to come after me?" Hermione challenged. "Nowhere."

"Woman, are you mad?" Draco asked, scrunching his brows. "I busted my arse trying to reach you, but you're the one who kept pulling away and avoiding…I thought that you –"

"What is the world is going on back there?" Snape questioned loudly. "Mr. Malfoy, would you care to tell me?"

"Nothing, Professor. Just…just a rat we saw scurrying…" Draco said, dragging his voice as he tried to come up with some sort of wise excuse. He failed.

"A rat is it? Are you afraid of such a creature?" Snape asked, glaring at him. Draco was unaffected. He was used to it.

"Nope," Draco replied, stubbornly.

"Good. You and Granger have detention tonight, then. You'll work on finding these 'rats' and killing them," said Snape. His eyes moved back between Draco and Hermione. "That way the rodents that are obviously distracting you will be gone and you can move on with both of your piteous lives." Hermione opened her mouth to dispute, but decided against it realizing that it was pointless to try and resist.

"But Prof –" Draco stopped as he thought about it…Detention…it wouldn't be so bad. In fact it'd give him some time with Hermione. But then it dawned on him. That wasn't until that night –evening at the earliest. That felt like a lifetime away. But then again. Hermione was a once in a lifetime person. It was worth the wait, he decided. He gave Snape his biggest, brightest, smuggest smirk he'd ever given anyone. "At what time Professor?"

* * *

A/N: Dear god, when was the last time i updated, October? Im sorry. I lost inspiration. But the people from quizazz kept telling me to write. Im sorry for it being short :') I still love you all


	36. Entrust cause Everybody Talks

If anybody could be exceedingly excited for the evening to come and to gracefully back out in missing a full meal at the table for some wretched detention punishment, it was plainly and painfully obvious to everyone who that individual would be. Draco.

He absolutely could not sit still in any class afterwards. In potions, his legs would not keep still, which was a big difference from his usual self. Usually he was still as the dead, which matched his overall mood for every class that he had. His ever-moving legs bothered the hell out of Blaise. This was significant because Blaise tolerated a whole lot of Draco's habits and mistakes.

"Will you cease to move that piece of limb of yours?" Blaise grumbled with attitude. "What the devil did you eat? Are you on some sort of illegal medication, mate? Might that be that lover girl, Granger, of yours?"

"I'm only seizing the opportunity like you said," Draco replied, shaking his head. "But might that be an actual case of an actual drug-high, then yes. Course, I am."

The time passed by slowly to Draco's standards. Where's to Hermione, it went by awfully fast. Too fast for her liking.

"Sorry you received detention," Ron grumbled to Hermione."

"Why bother apologizing?" Hermione said, giving Ron a small smile. "It wasn't your fault."

Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "Argh. I know. It wasnt mine. It wasn't yours. It was Malfoy's. He was being such a bastard."

Harry shook his head. "No, Ron. He is a bastard."

"It's fine," Hermione whispered. "We're just cleaning for rats!...Or at least that's what we were told."

Ron scoffed. " 'Rats' my butt! Filch's cat goes around eating every single one it sees! I doubt there's any left!" Ron exclaimed. "Poor mice..."

Hermione waved her hands in the air as if to get rid of any malicious thoughts. "You guys... It's fine. It's just one detention. 2 hours at best. Not the end of the world. I have gotten detentions before from Snape."

"When?" Ron asked.

"Well," Harry said, slowly. "First year or second year, didn't we go into the forest to help Hagrid out with something?"

Ron put up a finger. "Oh yeah! Haha, that seems so long ago! Gosh...Wait...Argh!"

"What is it?" Hermione said.

"Just when my thoughts left Malfoy to go take a warm walk down memory lane, it goes right back to Malfoy again!" Ron cried.

"Because?" Harry and Hermione asked in unison.

"Malfoy was there too, remember?" Ron said. "He was ratting us out, but ended up getting himself dragged in too."

"Bloody hell, Malfoy's just everywhere these days," Harry cursed, lightly. "Haha, even infiltrating our thoughts."

Hermione gave a weak smile knowing all too well what Harry was saying.

* * *

Hermione took a look at the poor excuse of a clock on the wall as she walked down the hallway. She was walking slowly, because there wasn't much need to walk with god speed. And plus, frankly, she was in no hurry to reach Snape's dungeon-like classroom, despite the fact that it was one of the few rooms with windows.

Hermione had left for her detention punishment earlier than the time that Snape had told them to arrive all for the reason of not seeing Draco while walking there or having to see his face when she enters the room for the first time. Hermione sighed. Honestly, she was doing well enough without Draco. In fact, she had been completely fine until he started tugging at her robes again! Honestly, she was great. For a while she even forgot who he was!...Ah, Hermione grunted. Who in Merlin's name would believe that rubbish. Rats wouldn't even have been interested in that.

As Hermione was nearing the classroom, she pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked around. The place never looked anymore haunted. It was fine in daylight and class hours, but this was such a contrast. She shook her head and grabbed the handle for the door. Surprisingly, she only had to accidently nudge it for the door to swing slowly open, revealing light inside. Hermione was somewhat surprised. The classroom never looked brighter. It was brighter than when it was in use.

Her thoughts were then interrupted when she caught a small, black figure scurry right by her feet. She turned swiftly black only to see a black rat for a split second before a green flash abolished it.

"Granger!" cried a voice. "Get in and close the damn door! Are you out of your bloody mind?"

Hermione quickly let herself in and shut the door. She looked up and saw who she didn't really expect to see...

"Malfoy!" Hermione said. "What the devil a-are you..." She stopped. She looked around and there were several black rats roaming around the classroom. After a short while in watching them Hermione realized they were multiplying...

"Take out your wand and help me out here!" Draco cried. He, with swift movements, pointed and shot one rat at a time using various spells. The most common one was infamous avada kendavra. "Damn Snape. When I came in the class this rat appeared. I figured he put up a charm that would be triggered when another magical being walks in the room, but this is just so damn ridiculous. They. Keep. Bloody. Multiplying!"

Hermione soon found her own rhythm and helping to the cause of decreasing the rat population. "How smart of you to walk right into this sort of thing," she snorted.

"Granger, explain to me how I could've known," Draco replied. "Would you have known?"

"If you just used your head for once, Malfoy, then just maybe you could have known," Hermione retorted. She then killed another. "When has Snape ever had students sit and write down repetitive words and phrases as punishment? When will he start? I'll tell you when. Never!"

"What's with the attitude?" Malfoy asked, giving her a look. When Hermione didn't give him an answer, Draco kept talking. "And if you want to know, I'm kind of tired of using my head."

"When exactly did you ever start using it?" Hermione bitterly asked.

Draco's patience was slowly depleting. It was half gone during the time he was trying to kill all those damn rats. It slightly went up when Hermione came walking through the door, but the attitude of hers just down right massacred it. Draco tried to keep his cool, which in the beginning of that evening he was planning on ACTING cool, but now that was all breaking down. Draco tried to keep his calm and be nice, but it was all in vain.

* * *

**A/N: ** Another update. Dang. Sorry. It's short. This is actually 2 small chapters combined. You fanfiction guys were behind a chapter. I uploaded the small one on quizzazz. But whatevs. It's here now! Enjoy! Sorry for it being short again!

**Im Not Sure About This: **Well, if you look up it does say "Fanfiction". I think it makes more sense to have ron as a headboy than to make draco suddenly have the unicorn hots for hagrid, sooo.. *shrug*. Harry's dad wasn't exactly the best student(Bully, didnt get the best grades, aparrently, etc), but he made it (if i recall correctly). How'd that happen? Hmm :/ Like i said. FAAAANFICTION.

**PiperElizabethMclean: **Thanks for your reviews! and thanks! lol. I try to keep Draco in character, but i've always thought that my stand on writing him in character has been slipping away. But thank you for saying otherwise! :)

**28: **Lol. Thanks. I as pretty sure i spelled it correctly. Wikia.

**Starofhearts: **It was a risk writing that "Room of Angels" chapter, but hell. I like confusing shet :D lol.

**Roon0: **Thank you :)

**Flower of Dusk: **Thanks, I dont blame you. I had a different plot twist for Blaise in the beginning. He was suppose to secretly hate Draco and wanted him to suffer in the beginning but i kind of slowly steered away from there and just made him into a know it all best friend. He's also my best friend. He explains a lot of confusing shet for me on here.

**Cheshire Cat23: **Oh i know right :)

Thanks for the reviews! Keep writing them! I read them all despite my in-activeness because you guys make me wanna get up and write something even if its just a sentence.


	37. The beginning of the end

"Well then, it's good that your back is facing me right now, Granger, or else you'd find out that looks really can kill."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows and made look on her face; a look Draco had the luxury of not seeing. "I guess it is, since that hideous face of yours could kill a giant alone." Then she scoffed.

The rats that they were taking care of were decreasing at a rapid rate, thanks to Draco's anger and agility. "You think my face is ugly?" Draco asked in a smug tone.

"'Ugly' doesn't even begin to describe it," Hermione replied in a monotone.

"Didn't think it was ugly before," Draco reminded her, giving her a glowering look.

"You really shouldn't associate with people who are delirious at the moment, Malfoy," Hermione said, glancing at him. "They'll say things that aren't true."

Finally, the sad, yet last, of the rat population was left. Alone, it stopped and stood on its small legs and smelled the air. Nothing. No trace of any of it companions. Draco warily lifted up his hand and pointed directly at the rat. Surprisingly, it wasn't copying itself and multiplying like the rest of its companions. Before Draco could utter the final word that would end its life, Hermione used her hand to slowly, but firmly, lower Draco's hand. Draco, surprised that she would even touch him, looked at her incredulously.

"What are you doing?"

"I feel bad for him," Hermione simply said.

Draco could've laughed in her face for that. She felt bad for the rat that had been causing them trouble, but not for him, the guy who'd been hurting because of the woman herself. It was a bitter blow.

"Why? He's just an animal."

"We should just let this one go. He deserves a chance. If Filch's cat catches him, then at least he had a chance to begin with."

"You're giving the damn rodent a chance." It wasn't said in a question. It was said in a way to show how bitterly surprised Draco was. "How saint-like of you, Granger. Playing Saints to animals, but being a cold-hearted she-devil to your own kind."

Hermione wiped her head around to face him. She regretted it. It was a lie. His face wasn't hideous. If anything, it was more beautiful than the last time she bothered to take a good look at him. His eyes were staring back at her and she wondered how long he'd been looking at her like that, despite her opposition to face him. She quickly found her voice, though she wasn't completely over it.

"If you're referring to yourself, Malfoy, you are not _my_ kind. My kind doesn't lie for some outrageously daft game."

"I've already explained to you, Granger!" Draco said in a frustrated voice. His voice was even strained. "Fiction became reality not long after that teenage-adolescent bet!"

But Hermione's ears were closed. Her eyes were open though. They showed frustration, anger, and a hint of hurt. "Nor do they lie to _their _own kind and tell them such empty promises and words!"

"What parts of my words were exactly 'empty', Hermione?" Draco asked, getting angry. Though he asked this question, he knew which words Hermione was talking about…and doubting.

"Don't ask me such a daft question, Malfoy," Hermione growled. She realized how angry she was at the moment, and looked slightly away. She took the next few seconds to cool down. "Whatever. Why are we even having this conversation?"

"We're having this conversation because both of us need closure," Draco said, adamantly.

_Closure. _Hermione's eyes grew wide. The word was associated with the other words such as 'conclusion' and 'closing.' In either case it meant the same thing. Draco wanted closure for the both of them, meaning that if their relationship wasn't dead already, it was going to be soon enough.

"Fine."

He raised a brow. "Fine? Heh, finally being agreeable are you?"

Hermione tucked in her wand. It had provided the service it was needed for. "Just don't waste my time."

Draco smirked at her. "When have I ever wasted your precious time, Granger?" When Hermione opened her mouth to provide him answers to his supposed rhetorical question, Draco clamped her mouth shut with his hand. "Forget I said anything." Then he smirked even wider when he realized her was touching her. He could almost laugh. The same couldn't be said about Hermione.

She removed his hand with her own then wiped her mouth. "Gross."

"I disagree," He said. "Now…"He took her of her hands. "Let's get to talking."

"Exactly. Talking _not_ touching." Her eyes dropped to their hands. "Meaning no physical contact." She pulled away, but it didn't seem to bother Draco.

"Have I ever told you that you had nice eyes?" Draco said, softly.

"When are we going to get around to this talk?" Hermione said, ignoring him.

"You know, I've always known this," he said, apparently deaf to her comment. "All these years of calling you 'mudblood', 'smart-ass'—"

"…and ugly," Hermione grumbled.

Draco laughed lightly. "Yeah, and 'ugly', which by the way isn't true, I've always noticed your eyes."

Hermione looked down. "Thanks…I guess."

Draco smiled. "Well now that we're in the mood, let's get to this talk of ours. Now, about the bet—"

"The one that you made when you hated me," she reminded him.

"Well, I didn't hate you…I guess I thought I did at the time," he grumbled truthfully.

"Why?" Hermione gave him a look. "Was it because I walked in on you and Pansy?"

"That's only part of it." He sighed then ran his fingers through his hair. "It…I guess I was mad at you for kissing Weasley."

"Kissing?" Hermione thought back. "Draco, it was a kiss on the cheeks!"

"A kiss is still a kiss, Hermione!" He groaned. "I was waiting for you that night and when you finally came up to go back to our dormitory you were with him all…romantic-like and it just…ugh! Whatever. Anyways, that's why I brought Pansy up if you catch my drift…I know. I know. That bet was a stupid in-the-moment thing and I'm sorry. But you gotta see this from my perspective."

"Draco…did you like me back then?" Hermione questioned. "Cause it sounds like you did."

Draco paused. He wasn't about to profess emotional attachment back then so he went for second best. "Maybe physically." He looked away. "But so were other peop—" He stopped. He didn't want to think about those 'other people'.

They stood in silence for a minute. "Why'd you stop?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"What? Stop what?" He asked, confused.

"Why'd you stop trying after 3 weeks and 2 days?" She paused. "You could've tried harder," she mumbled.

Then Draco realized what she was going on about. "If you would've remembered right, you would've known that I did try! The only sad part is you kept running away!"

"I was hurt, Draco, what'd you expect!" she cried.

"I expected you to give me a chance," he said adamantly.

Hermione sighed and took a seat at one of the desks. She placed her arms and head on the desk. Then she said something inaudible to Draco's ears.

"Can you repeat that, 'Mione?" he asked softly.

"I said, 'I guess we're both at fault.' Geez. Crappy hearing skills you've got there," Hermione said, frowning at him.

Draco frowned along with her. "You know that I am sorry, don't you…?"

Hermione paused before nodded her head slowly. "Where do we go from here?" she asked, turning her head to the side.

He walked forward and lifted her chin up so they'd be looking at each other; something they haven't done in so long. "We end this wretched relationship of ours…" He said, still frowning.

Hermione's breath was caught in her throat.

Then slowly, Draco let out a small bright smile. "…so we can start a new one." Then with that, he did what a romantic bloke from a muggle movie would do, bent down and kissed Hermione right on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I'm almost there. Keep rooting for this slow turtle! I kind of lacked in this chapter dont you think...sigh..sorry :( Not feeling so funkay :P

**FUN FACT**: Did you know that this is the first chapter they actually kiss :/ The kiss Draco gave her a long time ago before the quidditch game/practice (I forgot which) didn't count cause it was on the cheek. I'm not a big kiss person since they IS a rated T story. haha.

**PLEASE** check out my new story_ "The Reason I Became a Witch"_ It's a Dramione so it's fine. It's rated M for later stuff.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Im sorry for any typos or anything! I didn't mean it.


	38. The End pt 1

Aye, mate!"

The words startled Draco just as much as the hand that set itself on his shoulder. He turned his head to the left only to be awkwardly faced with Blaise and his face only a few inches away. Reflexively, Draco turned back to what he was doing; setting papers on the wall for an upcoming event. "To hell, Blaise. Have a sense of personal space."

"Really? Personal space?" Blaise laughed. "You don't seem to mind the lack of it with Granger."

"That's different and you know it," countered Draco. He flicked his wand lightly here and there, which was enough for one of the many papers he had to stick themselves on the rocky walls.

Blaise chuckled. "I know, I know." He glanced at the paper before beginning to walk with Draco. "Since when were you part of the party committee, mate?"

"Hermione needed some help spreading the word," mumbled Draco, though to Blaise's ears, he didn't hear any displeasure in the tone. "I had nothing better to do. Might as well."

"I don't think anyone's gonna be needin' a reminder about the graduation feast."

"Neither do I, but I wasn't going to argue," replied Draco.

Blaise looked at Draco and quirked an eyebrow. "Well look at you. Doing the bidding of your fair lady."

"What the fair lady wants, the fair lady gets!" Draco said, laughing. Then he walked faster trying to finish up the job, leaving Blaise, smirking.

Blaise stopped walking and turned the opposite way. He shook his head with that same old grin smirk on his face and walked a different path from Draco, thinking to himself about how much his mate had changed in just a matter of one year. He scoffed. To think that this was the same playboy, sex-god once glorified and adorned by the opposite sex was quite unbelievable. Well, sex-god _idol_, sure; he's still that. Playboy? Not so much.

* * *

"Can you believe it?"

"Nope. Still can't."

"What about you, Ronald?"

Harry and Ginny turned their heads to the redhead boy using her arm as leverage as he slumped half his body on the table. "Does it matter?"

Ginny tilted her head to the right. The three were all looking at the same thing; Draco and Hermione, who were already dubbed as "DraMione" by other students, whether or not they were envious or okay with the relationship. Ron grabbed a leaf of bread, split it in half and shoved it in his mouth. The other half he threw back in the bowl. "Well," she said, "I guess not. Not like it would change anything."

"Exactly," Ron agreed. Sitting up, he stretched, while still munching on the bread.

Taking his eyes off the couple that sat all the way across the room, Harry turned his attention back to Ron. "Do you feel cheated sometimes, Ron?"

Ron stopped and though about it. "Haven't really thought about. Should I be?" He gave a small chuckle.

"Considering the things that Malfoy did to you, don't you feel like he intervened to get ahead? Unfairly, to be exact."

Ron gave way to a small smile that crawled itself on his face. "Like I said, I don't think that would've changed anything. Because it's like…" He paused. "Let's say Hermione's Sleepy Beauty and Malfoy and I were two princes racing against each other. Even if I got to her first; she wouldn't have woken up to my kiss. She would have to _his_, but not mine."

There was a moment of solemn silence before Ron broke it with a brighter smile and a laugh. "But if you two are sad on my behalf, I really don't think you should be. Just look at her. Hell, she looks beautiful being with him. Happy, actually. We might not like Malfoy, but we…"

"…we should set that hate aside for her," Harry finished.

"Exactly," Ron replied, nodding.

"Wow," Ginny let out.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You two seem to have matured," she commented.

"When have we ever _not_ been?" Harry smirked.

The three all laughed and gave one last glance at Hermione and Draco, who were chatting away, before getting back to eating their brunch.

* * *

"So how much of these reminders do I need to post up still, because I swear, there is not a place at this bloody school without one already." Draco stretched his arms and let out a yawn.

"I wasn't aware that it took that much energy to flick a wand and post up a few reminders," Hermione said, looking up at him from her notebook filled with notes.

"Well, when that's what you've been doing since the break of dawn…" Draco didn't need to go on. His point was already made.

"I see…" Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry then. I didn't think that this would be—"

"Hang on there, Princess," Draco interrupted, giving her a look. "I never said anything about it being tiresome. You asked me for a favor and I said okay. Only cause it's for you, though." He smirked. "Now, if Blaise had asked for me to do the same thing, he would've gotten a rejection faster than when lightning strikes."

Hermione smiled. "Haha. Well, I don't know. You're apparently tired going to such lengths for such a small favor."

"Well any favor for you is top priority for me," Draco replied back softly. Then he stood on his feet and leaned forward towards Hermione. He leaned in farther to kiss her, expecting her to meet him halfway, but instead he got a hard, notebook softly put on _his_ lips, instead of _hers._

"Um, I'm sorry," Hermione hurriedly said. She took the notebook down. "But I have some things to run to right now." She gave him an apologetic look as she stood up and gathered her things.

Draco, noticing the stares around him through peripheral vision, tried to play his "smooth move" failure off with a chuckle and smirk. "You can't spare a second to kiss this handsome devil?" Draco knew that by putting her on the spot like that, she'd have to do something to appease the group of students watching them. That reason only reinforced his reason to smirk cockily.

Hermione seemed to have a small trouble making up her mind as she leaned forward a little bit, and then quickly leaned right back. This process continued for a short moment before Draco decided to push the envelope a little more by leaning forward once more to "help" her out. Finally, Hermione gave him the kissed her asked for. Except it wasn't what Draco exactly had in mind. She ended up leaning forward and quickly give his right cheek a peck before leaning back.

"What sort of a kiss was that?" he asked, touching—not rubbing—the right cheek.

"What does it matter what type of kiss it is? You didn't specify exactly," Hermione remarked.

"Teasing witch," he mumbled under his breath.

"Bully," she replied back before turning and making her way out of the hall. Everyone, especially Draco himself, watched her as she left.

* * *

**A/N : **REVIEW THIS SHIZZ PEOPLE cause when was the last time i updated this story? Keep the motivation up! The songs : So cold [Ben Cocks] and Thousand Years [Christina Perri] and the Movie: Brokeback mountain cant keep me motivated forever!

ALSO please check out TRIBA-W [The reason i became a witch] :)


End file.
